Konohasuki High School
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: A girl is going to a new shcool what will she find new friend, enemies, tacos, love maybe.. Tacos and danger. did i mention she's insane. T for pretty words. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**It's re written if you don't understand or i miss spelled something tell me ^w^**

* * *

"Why are you sending me to that school" ask a girl with dark red short hair. "Because Hon you got spend from your old school" said her mom. Her mom has her hair brown and it was long and curvy. She sometimes wonder where she got her hair color from "plus you always said you want to go to a boarding school" she added helping her daughter pack.

"yes but in that school there's sluts, suck up and.. and" she was interrupt by the older woman "yeah and that's what you said in your old school and look you had fun there beside doing the 'prank' you did to the headmaster." Her mom said looking at her. She started laughing at the thought. "You got to admit it was funny" said the red head laughing. Her mother just shook her head. "Ok maybe it was" her mother said giggling.

They continue backing in silence. "You're just sending me there for punishment and the bastard told you to." She counties to whine. "Oreo language" said her mother. "you know it's true he's an a-hole" Oreo stated.

Her mother sigh "stop calling you grandfather names but I guess you have a point" her mother sigh again. "look at the bright side you could use your "ninja" skills there." She point out. Hearing that Oreo was now inserted "you mean I can use Jutsu, and kunnis" she ask hopefully. Her mother nodded "see now are you're happy" she ask.

"kinda" Oreo answered thinking of evil thoughts already. Her mother seeing her daughter evil grin shook her head wondering how in god names did she became insanely evil.

Finishing packing they got the bags and went to the front door. "Let see cameras check….. Cloth….check…. tacos.. Check…important things that mostly are unimportant…check." She said checking if she had everything. Her mother just rolled her eyes and checks her watch "time to go take a bath and go to bed." She order her daughter. Doing what she was told she took a bath and got a x-large black shirt and long pj' pants that had bananas on them and her black cat ears hat and went to her bed grinning of insane pranks.

Nest day

Oreo fell of her bed with a tuck. "Ow" she mutters rubbing her head. "OREO HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" yelled her mom.

Getting up she got her cloth from her desk and change in a black long sleeve t-shirt with a yellow t-shirt underneath with the buttons on done and a green tie loosen around her neck with jeans on.

She went to the door way of her room "good bye room" passing the bathroom "good bye bathroom" going to the entrance she went to her mom car that was old-fashioned cobra turn around to face her home. "Good bye house" she said going inside the black cobra.

2 hours later

Still in the road she tired to put a radio station that had any good music.

When they stop on a light stop Oreo heard her mom growl. Turning her head she saw what her mom was growling. Outside the window were two males and maybe a female in one of those fancy sport cars. T

he older male was probably in his 50's or something and has black hair and was driving and the other male look like his hair style look like a chickens ass and probably younger then she was and the female that had raven color long hair how long she didn't know and that the girl had lines on the side of her nose on the side.

Oreo mother knew what they where talking about because she was one of those people that read lips. "What are they saying?" she ask her mom who was cursing in different language. "the old guy is saying that 'look at those girls' that means us" she said " look at there car a piece of junk and shity I kinda feel pity for those poor fools" Oreo started getting pissed "oi mama why don't we race those bastard and see which cars is the fast" she ask "no one can beat old peanut here" she said patting the car.

Her mom nodded still looking at the other car. "oh is on. You know what he just call us.." not waiting for a replay "he just call us poor bitches" she growled. Oreo went to the window and tapped on the window to get their attention. When she finally got their attention she show her middle fingers and at cue the light turn green and her mom sped like hell dogs where after her. The people at the other car had a shock expression that wasn't fit for them. Oreo then start singing Another One BY The Dust by Queen.

_Hey, Oh take it - Bite the dust bite the dust  
Hey Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Oooh shoot out_

_There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him, you can cheat him  
You can treat him bad, and leave him when he's down  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
Repeating to the sound of the beat  
Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust yeah, Hey I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust  
Shoot out_

She sang and look at her mother started smiling "we're here" she said. Looking up there was a wall and the entered had the school name printed in gold saying _'__**Welcome To**__**Konohasuki'**_.

They where going around a circle. "Mama why don't we park." Oreo suggest her mom nodded in agreement. Going in front of the main building there was mob of girls some holding signs that she couldn't read. "who knew there was a welcoming committee" she mutter while her mother chuckle. Going pass the main buildings and the girls behind and went down a hill.

Passing by she saw some buildings and a tennis court and probably the outdoor pool. 'well found the pool and the tennis court' she thought. Suddenly the car engine stop before she noticed they where in the parking lots. "Ok Hon why don't you go to the main building while I take out your stuff." Oreo's mom said. "Ok and you'll help me right? You know helping me bags to my dorm" she ask her mom nodded. With that she went back remember her best way to go back they came from.

35 minutes later after getting lost and trying to get up the hill she saw the building she looking for.

"Finally" she said taking a breather. After she got her breath she continues walking to the building. Before she knew it her life flash before her eyes and was lying on the ground with a person on top of her.

"Oi get of me" she growled pushing the person off her. The person got up and bow repeatly "gome gome gome sorry." He kept saying. Taking a good look at the boy who probably was the same age as her. He had messy black hair, was wearing a black jacket on the side had orange line, and he wear jean. On his face he had a orange mask with swirly lines that probably will get anyone crazy and his right eyes where red.

'he looks kinda cute if only I could see his face' she thought then shook the thought away. "am so sorry." He was interrupts by Oreo. "it's ok" she mutter. "oh I forgot my names Tobi what's you'res" he asked holding his hand to help her up.

Expecting his help she got his hand and was pull up. "Mines Oreo and if you start laughing I'll kick your butt" she said half treating seeing that the person so call Tobi was about to laugh. Tobi just shrug "your new right? Tobi never seen you before Tobi knows almost everyone." He said while she nodded her head.

"Yeah I was heading to the office." She said starting to walk again. She stop track when she heard Tobi laugh and turn around to face him. "What's so funny?" she asks curious at what he was laughing at.

Tobi laugh a little more and point at her then to the other direction when he stop laughing he said "Oreo know Oreo's going the wrong way" Oreo tilted her head confused. "You where going the right way but I think the fall made you have a brain damage" Oreo stared for a minute and noticed he was right.

She looks behind Tobi and saw the bunch of girls. Feeling stupid she went that way muttering pretty words. Tobi follow her and chuckle. They continue walking and where in front of the building.

Oreo heard giggle from some girls and look behind her. Two girls one had pink hair that was shoulder length and green eyes. 'I wonder if she dyed it' she thought, while the other girl had some kind of light blond hair in a pony tail and blue green eyes. Both the girls giggle again, smile and waved at her, not knowing what to do she waved back.

She and Tobi went inside the building and it look more like a hospital. Blue tiles and white walls and had some posters and designs. In front of her was a desk. Going up the desk "excuse me where's the office" she ask polity.

The security kept typing not hearing her and talking to the phone "yeah … I know did you" she said to the phone. Getting annoy she slam her hands on the table " where's the principal office" she half yelled to the old lady.

The sectary looks up and realized there was someone there. "Hold on a sec" she said to the phone and turn to her. "One lower your voice and two am on the phone that's consider rudeness young lady" she stated and went back to her convention the phone. Oreo getting pissed of was about to shock the lady to death but was stop by Tobi.

"Let me go I got to kill her." She said in through her teeth. "Calm down Tobi will show you" Tobi said kinda afraid of her that he'll kill him so he let go. She calm down and glare at the lady and turn around to Tobi. "ok show me" she order with her evil smirk ' I can always get her later.' She thought evilly. Tobi shiver not liking the smirk and lead her way.

After going to around a lot of halls, passing a lot of doors and getting lost couple of time. They found the door to the principal.

"Finally" she said for her it was like going to twilight zone and never ever find the door or get out. "Why does this place got a lot of doors anyways" she ask her new friend. Tobi shrug "probably to get lose and never come out" he joked. Oreo chuckle and knock at the door. She heard a "Come in" she open the door and walked inside.

There was a blue green carpet on the floor with different designed on it there where some chairs forming a circle with a coffee table. She look ahead and saw a brown desk full of paper work and a woman. The woman has blond hair held in two pony tail. She had brown eyes, a diamond looking thing on her fore head and a large breast. Her eyes widen at that 'holy crap she might as well beat the world record or something.' She thought.

The blond woman coughs to get Oreo attention. Oreo snap out of it and came back to reality. "You're the new student am I right? Take a seat." ask the blond. "hai" she replied and sat down on a chair. "Am Tsunade the principal of Konohasuki High School." She introduced her self and tried to find Oreo papers. "I hate this to much paper work note to self burned half this thing." Tsunade mutter.

Finally she found it "Found it" she yelled bring it up as if it was a trophy or something. Oreo sweat drop. "Ok Oreo here's your keys and your schedule ..Wait it said here that you're a female and you're a male right." She ask kind of confused. Oreo eyes twitched, she hates it when people mistake her for a boy probably for her hair style or the way she dressed 'naw it's the hair.' She thought. "Tsunade-sama am a girl 100 percent female" she stated.

While Tsunade nodded "gome just was making sure" she said. "it's that last time there was a male that look a lot like Female and well you get the idea.." she said not really taking about it _'pevr this days'_ she thought.

"Ok then you can leave." Ordered the blond lady. Oreo bowed and went outside and bump into Tobi again. "gome" muttered Oreo. "Let's get out of here" she said. They both walked out of the building.

When they got out the group of girls where still there and familiar woman with brown curvy hair. Finally knowing who it was, she went running and jumps on top of her, surprise the lady. "Hey sw.." whatever the mom was going to say was stop by a lot of giggling.

Oreo and her mom look up and saw the group of girl around them. "Er…hi" greeted Oreo awkward and waved her hand. Regretting it the girls started to giggle again. "Isn't he cute" one said

"yeah but not as hot as Saskue-kun" said another.

Then the pink head girl from before came up and help Oreo and her mother up. "Hi mine name is Sakura Haruno" she greets and shook Oreo hand. 'Hell yeah he's all my' inner Sakura thought.

Oreo sweat drop a little. "Let me through" Tobi said going through the girls.

"oi are you ok" Tobi ask.

"Get out of the way loser" said the light blond from before and some girls call him names while Tobi ignored them.

He went up to Oreo but stop because Saskura got in his way. "So do you have a girlfriend?" she asks while Oreo stood there her eyes twitching and her mother and Tobi had to cover their mouth to hold their laughter.

"So do you" the pink head answer. "Sakura you forgot to ask his name" wined the blond.

"Shut up Ino-pig" snapped Sakura "you know he's going to be mine" At this Oreo couldn't hold it any longer "FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY NAMES OREO GOT IT O…R….E….O.. OREO AND OTHER THING IS THAT AM A FUCKING GIRL" she yelled.

All the girls look shocked by her outburst and mistake her for a boy, while her mother and Tobi laugh their ass off.

The group of girls started to go away and Oreo was breathing hard. "That was funny wish I had a ca..camra" said Tobi between laughter. Oreo went up to him and slap the back of his head. "Oi mom stop laughing and why you came here" she asked.

"Oh I got worried about you so I started to get your stuff here since you took forever" she said pointing her stuff.

Oreo smile and hug her and let her go. "Oreo I can't stay long I got to go theirs a emergency" her mom said kinda sad. Oreo nodded sadly and hug. "Good-bye Mama" she said sadly "good-bye hijita remember be a good girl and don't cause trouble" Her mom said. they let go of each and her mom started to walk away waving at her good-bye. Oreo felt she was going to cry but didn't she had to be strong.

"Show the way Tobi" She ordered what seemed like years.

**

* * *

reveiw ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oreo and Tobi were heading in the girls dorm when all of the sudden the girls from before start yelling and screaming.

"ITACHI-KUN AND SASKUE-KUN CAME BACK" one of the girls from before scream maybe Ino. Then more screaming and yelling.

"Who the hell are they" Oreo ask her new masked friend. Tobi sigh.

"They're two Uchiha that are very popular in this school why want to meet them" saying the last part as a joke.

"Nope beside am going to meet them later" she said. They kept walking realizing they pass where Oreo dorm was.

"come on this is what the fourth or something time am lost" she whined. Tobi shrug.

They head the way came from and talked random stuff. Oreo look at side to make sure they where on the right track. Then she stopped looking in between a building there were two girls one standing and one on the ground. The one standing has red long hair, glasses on. The other girl has blue short hair and pale eyes. "Oi Tobi-chan do you know them?" she ask him.

" ye..hey am not a girl so don't call me that and yes the red head with the sult clothing is Karin and the blue head is Hinata I think that's her name." he said

"ok and I'll still call you Tobi-chan because it fits you" she said teasing the masked boy. Tobi pout and Oreo went to the two girls.

"hi there what you guys doing" Oreo asked mostly to Karin.

"Teaching this little whore she a lesson, she been hitting on my Saskue-kun or so I heard." Replied the red looking at Oreo not paying attention to Hinata who was shaking her head who was a most to tears.

"so you're beating up a girl who's blind" Oreo ask winking at Hinata when Karin wasn't looking.

"she isn't blind, she could see perfectly well" Karin replied

"oh common mistake"

"I know, that happen to me too"

"People said that blind people only have pale eyes and sometimes no pupil."

"I know and most of them have different colors of eyes and are blind"

" People now a days pff next thing they well by saying that dumb blondes are going to take over the world and make red or whatever color there hair are there slave or something" Oreo rant even though she had no idea what she just was ranting about.

"Right mostly the celebrities blond" Karin said while Oreo nodded.

They stood there in silence for a heart beat or two. "So I heard this Saskue guy is back in town." She said wondering if that will work to make her leave.

"Really where is he now" she ask wanting to go where his Saskue-kun is.

"Last time that **I** saw him was in front of the main building or something like that better go now before you miss him" she said doing a hand shake with her. Karin just stood there and in a blink of an eye she left. Oreo sweat drop and helped the blue head girl up. 'that's the most awkward convention I ever had' she thought.

Hinata bow to her "T..thank y..you f..for s..saving m..me" she said stuttering still bowing her head. Oreo not knowing what to do she scratch the back of her head. "it was nothing…. Oh my names Oreo" she said holding her hand.

"H…Hinata H.. Hyuuga" she stutter shaking Oreo hand. "Why do you stuttered" Oreo ask.

"I d..do m..mostly a…round n..new p..people" she stutter getting two finger and pressing them.

"will stop doing it, you have one of the lovest voice I ever heard." She comment the girl who was now blushing.

"o..okey I'll try" she said almost stutter, while Oreo grin and grab her wrist and lend her to where Tobi was with her stuff.

"Hinata Tobi..Tobi Hinata" she said intruding them.

"Hi Hinata" Tobi greet her "Tobi's a good boy"

"Hi" she said shyly

"Oi Hinata you know whe.." whatever she was going to say was cut of because someone tackle her to the ground. 'ahh who many time was it already 2 or something times' she thought kinda pissed of

"Sasori-no-Danna where the hell where you I was looking all over for you un and..." the person who tackle the red head stop realizing it was the wrong person.

"er sorry wrong person un" it said getting up.

Oreo look at it. It has long blonde hair, half down and the other half in a pony tail, and bang covering most of his face and one of his blue eyes. At first she thought it was a female but she double check and deciding it was a male. "One it's ok I guess, Two who are you and three who the hell is sasowhatever his name is." She ask.

The blonde glare a little "one is Deidara un two it's Sasori and he is my friend un and three who the hell are you un" he spat.

Oreo ignored Deidara and look at Hinata "do you know where's the girl dorm room" she ask her.

"yes but isn't rude to ignored a person" she ask while Oreo sigh.

"Oreo the name." she replied smirk then did a death glare at the blonde who started to laugh.

"Oreo so where's Milk un" he joke and still laughing at her name. Tobi grabbed Oreo shirt who was going to kill the Blonde.

"Sempia shut up and Sasori was in our room" he said holding to Oreo now with the help of Hinata.

Deidara stop laughing and half glare at the masked boy. "Tobi stop calling me sempia yeah" he hissed "beside why are you with cookie over there un" he add

Tobi and Hinata trying there hardest to hold Oreo who want to now really kill Deidara. " I met her and am helping her out now shut up Sempia on less you want to get kill" growled Tobi. Deidara stood there in shock that only last a blink of an eye of what Tobi told him to do. "Whatever yeah" he said grabbing Tobi by the collar "your coming with me un" and they left. Oreo got up and stuck her tongue out at Deidara who was walking away with Tobi. "Well Hinata is you and me now" she sighs. And head to the direction of the girl's dorms and had a little convention.

They both walk to towards the girl's dorms without trouble at all. They went inside the lobby much like a hotel lobby. There was a Plasma TV and some leather couches

"Oreo-san what's your room number" ask Hinata. Oreo forgetting all about it look in her pockets and got it out the key and the paper. "room number 340 oh and please don't call me that if you're going to use nicknames I'll like Ore.. or Oreo-chan." she said.

" ok and that's on the fourth floor and my dorm too" she said kinda shyly.

Oreo smile when Hinata said they were roommates but frown when she said it was on the fourth floor. "do they have elevators here?" she asked and Hinata nodded. Hinata led her to the elevator and press the button and they went up. When they reach the floor Hinata led the way and pass a couple of doors while Oreo was memorizing the way.

Hinata stopped on a door and took out her own key and open the door. She went inside and Oreo followed her and stopped and her jaws wide open. The room was not what she expected to be. The room was much like apartment. They where in the living room which had a wide screen TV, a coffee table, and big couch and a leather chair in the side. Next to the living room are two doors way one leading to the kitchen and the other to a mini hallway. In the kitchen was like a normal kitchen and had a counter like if you where ordering in a bar that you could see the living room. After getting over the shock, she and Hinata went to the mini hallway there where four bedroom three taken already. She open the empty one. She walked inside, there wall a window, at the side of the window a queen size bed, a wall closet on the other wall beside it was a desk to study and a study lamp. On the other size was a door that was the bathroom.

"Ore-chan if you want I could help you unpack if you want." Offered Hinata.

"If you want" replied Oreo smiling at her.

So with that they both started to unpack. She put the cloth in the closet and her cameras and her secret box she brought, she hid them under the bed saying to Hinata "promise me with your live that your not going to tell nobody about my secrets stuff" as she calls it.

" I promise." said Hinata cursing her heart and Oreo nodded in approval.

After they finished unpacking they heard a slam on the door. "HINATA WE BACK" yelled a female by the sound of there voice. "Temari you don't even know if she here or not" said other female voice. Hinata sigh "come on let's meet your other two new roommates" said Hinata going out the door Oreo following her.

In the living room there where two girls around her age. One had brown hair in two buns, and brown eyes. Her cloth was a basket ball short and a blue jersey. She reminded Oreo of a cute little mouse and the girl looked piss of.

The other girl had dirty blonde hair had four pig tails. And some type of green eyes. She was wearing the same thing expect the jersey was lavender and the pants where black.

They both look at her and Hinata with curious look on there face.

"What happen now?" ask a worry Hinata.

"well me and Ten-chan were play basketball until Neji ca..." the four pig tail girl was interpret by Tenten. "Don't say that bastards name" she hissed.

The blonde sigh "as I was saying her ex- bastard came and told us to scram because him and his buddies were going to use the court and will you know the just like last time we refuse he and his little buddies where going to beat us up we beat there ass instead Nej…I mean the ass whole saw a teacher and told on us and now we can't use it anymore. And ect. ect." she finished.

Hinata shake her head and Tenten was saying a lot of pretty words on under her breath.

"Hinata you still haven't introduce your new friend" said Tenten.

"oh mmahmm .. h..her name's Oreo" Hinata said shyly.

"sup" Oreo greet and wave her hand.

"Hi mines Temari and bunbun over here is Tenten" Temari replied while Tenten glared at her.

"Don't call me that" she hissed a little.

They stood there in silence for what seem like an hour.

"sssssoooooo you what classes are you in" ask Tenten breaking the awkward silence.

Oreo look confused for a second. Then she slap her hand on her forehead forgetting to check her schedule. She put her hand on her pockets and look for it. When she finally found it she handed to Tenten. Tenten, Temari and Hinata look at her schedule.

"well we have 2 classes all together and 1 with me and 2 with Temari and 2 with Hinata without counting the together one and we have lunch together to." Tenten declare writing it on her paper and handed to her so she could see the following

_P.1: Chakra Control- Iruka/__**All of us**_

_P.2: Video- Asuma/**none**_

_P.3: Art- __Kurenai/ __**hin**_

_P.4: Spanish- Kakashi/ __**Hin**_

_P.5:P.E- Gai/__**all of us**_

_LUNCH_

_P.6: Science – Orochimaru/ __**Tem**_

_P.7: Survival Classes -Anko/**ten Tem**_

Oreo smirk at least she won't be alone expect the seconed class.

"Oi Oreo if you don't mind why out of all name in the world are you call Oreo" ask Temari out of the blue.

Oreo sigh she new someone was bound to ask.

"when I was going to be born, my mom was hungry and for some unknown reason to me she was thinking of Oreos then when the doctor ask what going to be my name my mom randomly said Oreo a little too loud thinking she said in her head. Does that answer your question" she explain.

"That's the mess up story I ever heard" said the girl with the buns

Oreo shrug.

"Is it dinner am hungry" whined Hinata when everyone in the room look at her surprised.

"What?" she said

"Nothing nothing" the three girls said heading to the door. Going to the cafeteria.

After an a few minutes they got there meal and sat down. "dam this place is super fancy" Oreo said. The place looks like a fancy restaurant and with a stage on the other side of the room.

They eat and talk when a boy with pale skin and long black hair held in a pony tail, with the same eyes as Hinata came to there table.

"You're in our seat" he said.

"Get away from us bastard." Tenten hissed at him, Oreo look at her and at the male.

"Who is he" she whispers to Hinata.

"His my cousin Neji." The once shy girl explains.

"Oh" that's all she said and look at Tenten and Neji argue.

"We where here first" Tenten argue

"So you and your little pussy know this is where we sit" Neji argue back.

"I don't see your name on it"

"I don't see yours" they both glare at each other.

"This is better than TV" Oreo whisper to Temari and Hinata who both nodded in agreement.

"Hinata tell your little bitchy friends to move or I'll give you misery for the rest of your little life" growled Neji glaring at the now scare Hinata.

Oreo got angry at him for threatening her new best friend. She drank her Coke and spited on Neji.

Neji not expecting anything scream in surprise by the coke on him and glare at her. "who the hell do you think you are"

"It's Oreo and no one messes with my friend" she hissed and kicks him where it really hurts. "Now get out of my sight" she growled and punches him sending him almost flying across the room.

She sat back down. Her friends' stares in surprise and then smirk well Hinata smile.

"The girl has guts." Said Temari putting an arm around her neck and grinning.

"Thanks Ore-chan" Hinata said shyly

"No problem" she replied.

"Yeah I bet he's crying like a baby" sneered Tenten.

They started laughing at what just happen. Then they heard the girls screaming. They look at the source of all the commotion all saw a group of boys sitting in a table and they look annoy.

"Who are they?" ask Oreo feeling kinda sorry for them.

"They're call Akatsuki" said Tenten

"Yeah there's one girl and what like 8 boys" Temari finished "they're one of the 'popular' groups here" she added.

"What's the other group" Oreo ask curiously

"Well we have the 'rookies' all of them are boys, then we have the cheerleaders and well you know what most of the school has" Tenten said pointing them out.

Oreo nodded until she saw a familiar black head with an orange mask. She grinned "I'll be back" she said to her roommates as they look at her puzzled.

Oreo went to the table where the fan girls where and push them a side a though they where leaving. She got to the table went behind the masked male and covers his one eye with her hand.

"Hello Tobi-chan" she greet happily and released her hand.

"Oreo" he said happily almost hugging the girl to death.

"lookey here if it isn't Cookie un" said Deidara while Oreo sent him a glare.

"Hi Nii-chan did you find your boyfriend" she joked while Deidara sent her a death glare.

"Nii-chan? Brat you never told us you had a little sister." Joke a red head with messy hair.

Deidara glare at him "shut up Danna un she's not my sister yeah" he said crossing his arm.

Oreo look around the table, there was a silver hair with his hair back and use gel and has a mixture of violet and pink eyes. Next to him was a really tall guy with tan skin, has black messy hair, green eyes and a mask over his face. The guy next to him was probably the same size but a little bit small just one millimeter. This one had blue skin, marks that look like gills across his cheeks and shark like eyes. Oreo eyes went widened for a second. The guy looks like half man and half shark. Then look at the next person her eyes went wide again and grinned. It was the same girl from the car that was next to her mom earlier from today.

"Hey I remember you you're that girl from the light" she said. The so said girl glares and twitched her eyes at her. "I beat your ass today" she sneered. The girl sent her a death glare. Everyone at the table hold there breath. "Did you just call me a girl" she said her eyes twitching. "yup because you are one right or will you rather be call a girly girl" Oreo joked.

The girl held a fist wanting to punch her in the face hard. "am a fucking guy" he growled Oreo just shrug at him.

"So Tobi intruded us to your little friend" ask the shark dude wanting to change the topic sensing the tension between Itachi and the new girl.

"Oh yeah Oreo this is Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi and you know Deidara already." He said pointing to each one.

"Guys this is Oreo" he intruded her and she waved but then glare at them who started to laughing

"Not funny" she growled

"Whatever you say Cookie un" said Deidara between laughter once again laughing.

"Whatever am leaving" she growled and going back to her table. Tobi follows her.

She sat down angry and her friend look at her worry. "what happen" said Tenten poking her cheeks.

"Bunch of morons they laugh at my name" she mutter putting her head on the table.

"At the bright side you just call Itachi a girl" Tobi said trying to cheer her up.

"She what" said a surprise Hinata

"Why are you making a big deal out of it?" she asked looking at them.

"Not many people dare call him that or they die either by him or by his fan girls" explain Temrai.

"Ops" she said grinning and then laughed.

They shock their heads. And she grinned wider.

"Well love to stay here and chat but tomorrow is going to be a long day so good night Tobi" she said waving at Tobi and she and her roommates got up and left.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Reveiw please ^w^**

**I don't understant the convertion either between Kairn and oreo**

**should i put naruto as a female or leave him as a male?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here pt 3 **

**sorry if it's kinda bad had some writters block pop out things .**

**enjoy**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata woke up and went to the kitchen finding Tenten and Temari. Tenten was making breakfast.

"Morning" Hinata said half sleepy.

"Mm morning" said Tenten constricting on the cooking not wanting to burn it like last time.

Temari just wake and put her head in her arms. Hinata looking around noticed Oreo wasn't here.

"Where Ore-chan?" she ask them

" wake her up mrmr" said Temari sleepy. Hinata went to Oreo room and saw her with a cat ear hat on. She went up to her and started shaking her.

"Ore-chan wake up" Hinata said softly shaking the red head.

"mm five more minutes" she muttered sleepy hugging her pillow.

Hinata sigh. She went to the end of Oreo's bed and grab each foot in each hand. And pull her but fail because the sleepy head was holding the other end of the bed. Hinata gave up on pulling and went back to the kitchen and grab a pot and a spoon.

She went back in the room and start banging them together making a lot of noise but she still didn't wake up

"STOP THE GOD DAMN BANING" yelled an angry Temari who hates waking up in the morning and becomes a grouchy woman. Hinata stopped and went back to the kitchen.

"gome Tem-chan but Ore-chan doesn't want to wake up" she said defeated.

"You're to damn nice Hina-chan" she said growl and got the pot and filled with water. The grouchy blond girl went to her friend room and went beside her where she could see her face.

"let this be a lesson" she growled and pour the water on the red head.

Oreo was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden she felt cold water on her. She woke up and fell of her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she scream shivering of the cold water.  
"THAT WAS A FUCKING LESSON. NEXT TIME WHEN HINATA WAKES YOU UP WAKE UP!" yelled Temari.

"THAT DOEN'T MEANS YOU COULD POUR WATER ON ME" Oreo yelled back.

They counties arguing loudly and Tenten was getting pissed but try her best to controlled it.

"Hinata. Could. You. Get. A. bucket. Of. Water. And. Pour. It. On. Them." Tenten said through her teeth

Hinata gulp and did as she was told and went to the room and throw the water at them.

They both glare at her and Hinata scratch her head

"Er bye" she said and went to the kitchen behind Tenten

"Where is she" both pissed of girls said.

"dunno beside don't you guys want pancakes" the brown head ask putting the pancakes in the plates.

They mumbled and took their seats. Hinata helped Tenten. Everyone eat and had a little convention.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLE YES I LIKE WAFFLE DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES YES I LIKE PANCAKES DO YOU LIKE FRENCHTOST YES WE LIKE…" Oreo sang aloud then stop looking at them awkward. She notice she put her foot on the table and holding her folk up. She sat back down and smile and scratching the back of her head.

They all started laughing at the scene. They stopped laughing wiping a few tears.

"That was so random" giggle Hinata and the others nodded in agreement.

"We better change we're going to be late" said Tenten checking the watch.

Everyone in the table went to their rooms and change to the school uniform.

Hinata, Tenten and Temari finished and where waiting for Oreo.

She went out of her room and looks at them and stares at Oreo weirdly.

"Hmm Ore-chan why do you have the tie in your head and side ways and color?" ask Hinata.

The girl's uniform is with a white long sleeve shirt, and had jacket that came in two colors black or pink. The skirt came in 3 colors with checkers designed, one was pink and black, the other one was red and black, and the last one was a mixture of orange, red and black.

The tie was plain green the socks could be any color as long it was knee high and shoes could have been anything expect sands, high heels ect.

All four girls had the same one that was, the black jacket, and the skirt was the mixture one, expect Temari she has the red one.

Oreo tie was color in all the colors and like Hinata said she wear it on her head side ways.

"What I got bored on the trip and color it plus it's cooler this way" she reported.

Temari chucked and put it the same way while the other two rolled their eyes and follow Temari example.

"Ah now you're coping me" she whined while the other suck their tongue out.

They went to their first class which they all had together. They enter the room. Oreo stood by the desk the teacher while her roommates went to their seats.

The man had brown hair tied in a short pony tai, and had a scar across his nose. The said man looks up at her a smile.

"You most by the new exchange student Oreo right" he said and Oreo nodded her head.

"My name is Iruka" he introduced himself shaking her and "you could sit desk you like" he added.

Oreo bowed and went to find a seat next to her friends but luck wasn't by her side. So she sat in an empty desk that was by the window and next to a boy. The boy had spiky blond hair, crystal like blue eyes, and lines that look like whiskers running through each of his cheeks

"Hi my names Naruto Uzumaki believe it" he said hyperly. Oreo sweat drop wondering if the kid is having a sugar rush.

"Er Oreo don't laugh or else" she said the last part evilly. Naruto shrug

"Not bad I suppose it could have been worse" he said. Oreo thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"So we meet again Cookie un" said a familiar voice. Oreo looked in front of her and almost groan at of all the person it had to be Deidara in her class. _'It could have been the other she-male'_she thought. She looks around and also found Hidan and Kakuzu.

She looks at Deidara and grin "well what can I say I can't stop seeing my Nii-chan" she joked.

Deidara rolled his eyes "whatever cookie yeah" he said in a bored tone.

Naruto look at them "you guys are siblings" he asked. Both of them shook their head.

"hell no if I was I will have been Milk" he half joked and got a smack by the red head

"So where's Tobi-chan" she ask at the older blonde.

"Why should I tell you cookie un" he grinned while Oreo pout.

"Please excuse this announcements will all the teacher come for a meeting will all Teacher come for a staff meeting" said a male voice.

Through the voice you could hear Tsunade saying something but couldn't be heard.

"I won't say it… You say it" whined the male voice.

"Am in charge beside Madara you're holding the damn intercom thing" yelled Tsunade loud enough trough the intercom

"So it was your idea"

"Just say it or else"

"NO"

"WANT TO GET FIRE"

"NO…..YOUR IDEA YOU SAY IT"

"SO WHAT JUST SAY IT OH READY"

"Bitch" he mutters but could be heard from the intercom

"WHAT YOU SAY" yelled a pissed of blond

"Nothing nothing" he defended himself

"That's what I thought" she snort.

Madara sigh in annoyance "troublesome women" he muttered "And students today's the karaoke contest remember the winner gets what they want. More information will be told during lunch. That is all" He said.

Half the school laughs at their little conversion.

"Well class am leaving and Naruto No little tricks or else" Iruka said the last part scarily.

He left and everyone started talking. Oreo went up to her friends.

"What's the karaoke contest" ask Oreo couries of what it is.

"Well it's Karaoke mix like American idol but mess up" explain Tenten

"They do every four month or so" add Hinata

"Plus if you win you get anything that you want like you win like if you want ramen you get a four month supply of ramen. or depends what you want" Said Naruto joining there convention.

" N..Naruto-kun" stutter Hinata softly.

Naruto look at her "oh hey Hinata" he greeted.

"So if I win and I want Tacos they'll give it to me" she asked.

"That is if you win" challenge Temari.

Oreo rolled her eyes and look around the room and noticed a blond with long hair glancing at one of her friends. Following his stare she noticed he was looking at Tenten.

"Tenten someone's checking you out" she half teased pointing at Deidara.

Tenten look at what she was pointing at and saw Deidara looking away. She blush a little.

Oreo chuckled and whisper in her ear "Deidara and Tenten sitting in a tree K I S S Y N C first comes love then comes lemon.." she sang

Tenten blush in different red shading.

"That's not how it goes." she whined and smack the other girl in the head and the blond with blue eyes throw a kunni at Oreo but missed

"Whatever you say" Oreo teased while her other friends giggle.

"Hello pretty lady's well expect you two" said a male teen pointing at Temari and Naruto.

Oreo look confused and at the same time piss. "And you are?" she ask demandly.

The boy has brown messy hair and purple make up in his face and wearing the boys' uniform. That was a white long sleeve shirt with a blue jacket and long blue pants. Unlike the girls the boys where only given one option but there was always pink.

The male was going to speak but Temari spoke first. "This man whore is my brother Kankaru" she hissed.

"Am not a man whore you are" he whined putting his hand on Oreo's butt.

Oreo got pissed and grabbed his hand and throw him across the room. She walk towards him and got a ruler out of nowhere. Kankaru gulp. "Wrong move buddy" she said through gritted teeth. And smack the poor boy till he was bleeding. Oreo drop the now broken ruler and throw at him and sat back down crossing her arms.

Temari grinned "way to go Oreo-chan" giving her a high five.

The bell rang and every one exited the room. Oreo went to her next class with the help of Hinata which happen to be two doors down. "see ya later Hina-chan" she said waving her hand.

She walked inside and noticed there was two people one was the boy from yesterday with the chicken ass hair style and Saskura. She groans not liking who was with her. She sat in a computer away from them hoping they didn't notice.

Sunnaly her vision turned black and heard a familiar voice "guess who?" the voice ask. Oreo grinned "mmm Tobi-chan" she said guessing and was able to see again to see Tobi pout

"How you know?" he asked

Oreo shrug and took his mask. "Am Tobi-chan am a good boy" she teased.

Tobi tried to grab the mask but failed "give Tobi back his mask" he whined trying to get it but she kept on moving backwards. "if you say Tobi-chan is a good girl" she teased.

"Tobi-chanisagoodgirl" he said in a breath while Oreo was trying to understand what he just said. Taking his chance he grabs his mask back.

"ahhh Tobi is playing with his cute little girlfriend" said a blue skin teen. She and Tobi pout "she/he is not my girl/boyfriend" they both whined at the same time. While Kisame chuckled.

Oreo sat up and noticed the room was full of more students mostly girls.  
"What are you guys talking about" said a teen with a lot of piercing and orange hair.

"Holy crap that most hurt like hell dude" she said shocked at the dude's face.

The some call dude rolled his eyes. "Who the hell is she Hidan cousin or something" he asked to Kisame and Tobi.

"no Tobi's girlfriend" Kisame joked

"shut up and she a girl that's my new friend" he protested crossing his arm and thankful for the mask for hiding his blush.

"Whatever you say whatever you say" said the shark man.

"Am Oreo and you are" she said trying to get Tobi mask but failed this time.

"Pein" he said.

Out of no where the girls in the room started yelling and arguing.

"No he's my" whined a girl

"No my Saskue-kun"

"Back of bitch he's all mine" yelled Sakura and all the girls started to fight.

They watch the scene in amusement.  
"Wow fighting for one guy that has a hair style as a chicken's ass." She joked. And the guys laugh.

A girl tried to get near him but stop and back way nerves. Oreo rolled her eyes.

She got up and went over to the raven head. "Your Saskue Uchiha" she asked while his fan girls glare at her.

"hn" he replied.

Tacking that as a yes she bend down and kiss him. All his fan girls stood there in shook and her buddies and Saskue himself.

She stood up and went to her seat "someone got a gum" she said in disgusted. Kisame gave her one not believing what he saw and she nodded in thanks.

All the fan girls glare at her and she stares back and waved.

"What the hell Oreo?!" said a surprise Tobi.

Oreo shrug "what, they to stupid to do anything beside I need enemies" she report.  
"Why will you want enemies" he ask.

"Because it fun having a lot" she replay.

"Then you made a lot now" he report seeing every single girl glaring at her with hatered in their eyes.

"sooo any of you guys going to compete in the karaoke thing" she ask like nothing happen.

"Maybe" said Pein not sure what just happen.

"Yup" said a excited Tobi while Kisame shrug not really sure or doesn't really care.

"Tobi knows the theme is about this time" he said excited.

"There themes" she asked and Tobi nodded.

"Tobi won't tell ya" he said grinning behind his mask

"Whatever" she pouts.

They kept talking and did jokes until the bell rang. 'Wow time goes fast when your having fun' she thought and chuckle.

"Hey Oreo where your going next" asked her masked friend

"Mm art yep art" she said

"Follow me" he said grabbing her wrist.

They went and found the room and he let go of her wrist. "See ya" he waved and left two doors down and took a left.

Oreo waved back and went inside and saw Hinata.

"Hina-chan" she said hugging the poor girl to death.

"c..can't…breath" she try saying from her death hug and Oreo let her go.

"Hey Nii-chan" she wave seeing Deidara come in with his red head buddy.

They sat across her and greet her.

Then Ino, Karin and three other Sasuke fan girls came up and glare at her.

"What did you did to our beloved Sasuke-kun" Ino demeaned putting one hand in her hips and point at her accusingly.

"whose Sasuke" she ask innocently

"yes you do" snapped Ino

"The guy with the chicken ass hair style" she ask while Deidara and Sasori tried not to laugh out loud.

"yes and he doesn't have a chicken ass" defended Karin

"What do they mean?" asked a worried Hinata. Oreo sigh and told what happen in the last class. While her friend looks at her shock well mostly Hinata.

"What's the big deal people are making with me kissing chicken ass" she ask.

Deidara chuckle at the nickname she gave Sasuke.

"One he's popular and two well you get kill by his fan girls who are waiting in line" joked Deidara. Oreo stare at him.

"That's the lamest joke I ever heard." She said while Deidara glare at her.

"Stop glaring you'll get what weasel boy has and Tenten won't like you." She teased Deidara had a light blush for a second.

"I don't like her" he muttered looking away.

"Sure you don't brat sure you don't" chuckle Sasori while Deidara glare at him and looked away again muttering.

"Hinata" she said

"Yes" Hinata replied looking at her.

"Hi"

"er..hi"

"What you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Want to know something" Oreo said

"Sure" said the blue head

"I LOVE…" she yelled and everyone look at her curious.

"I LOVE……TACOS" she yelled and everyone sweat drop.

"What the hell does that has to do with anything?" ask the sun color hair head.

"Nothing really" she said smiling at him. Then something wet came down her head and look up which she soon regrets. Paint came down her head and in her face some in her mouth, and it was pink.

When the paint stop she got up and started coughing and spitting the paint out of her mouth.

"That's for being around our Saskue-kun" spat Karin

"Nice color, it fits you at last you look prettier now." Sneered Ino

Both girl laugh and went back to their fan girl table. While Oreo glared and then smirk forming an idea.

"Are you ok Ore-chan" ask a worried Hinata and giving her paper towel.

"Yup" she said getting the paper and tried to clean herself but just a few paint got of.

She went to the closet where it held paint bottles and got some and a bowl. She put every paint in the bowl and started mixing.

"What are you doing" ask a curious Sasori

"Mixing paint, put it in a bottle and two it's for those bitch in a balloon when they least expect it" she whisper her plan to her friends.

She kept mixing until the color look like poop. Finished with the mixing she got some bottles and pour the mixture in the bottle.

"Just needs something rotten" she said laughing evilly putting each bottle in her bag.

Hinata look at her kinda scare but shock of. They all talked and stuff and the bell rang.

Grabbing Hinata and saying bye to the boys she left.

"Lead the way Hina-chan" she ordered while Hinata shook her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip (too lazy XP)~~~~~~~~~~

GYM

Hinata walked in the gym together talking. Until they saw there other two friendmates.

"Whoa Oreo cosplaying as Saskura" joked Temari while Tenten giggle.

Oreo scowl "No Bitch number 1 pour pink paint on me" she growled, her friends gasp.

"Why will they do that" Tenten ask

Oreo started explaining what happen in Video class " and then Ino comes up out of no where and pours paint at me and made fun of me" she finished.

"We should make her suffer" demanded Temari and they nodded in agreement.

"No worries I got a plan" she said and whisper her full plan to them. They grinned evilly even Hinata which was scary because it doesn't suit her innocent looks and mind.

"ALL RIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT GAI-SENSIE CAME BACK" yelled a voice coming out of no where.

"Everyone go and change" he ordered, and everyone groans and went to the locker room.

Oreo went outside and noticed she was the first one outside. Sunnaly she saw an orange mask boy coming out of the boys locker room. "Tobi-chan are you following me" she joked and Tobi look at her in surprise.

"Maybe I am" he said and did a high five with her.

"wow Sakura number 2" he joked and Oreo growled

"So who else is here that I know" she asked not wanting to wait.

"There's Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, and Chicken ass…. And Sasukra" he said.

"Wow that's a lot, I think Deidara is stalking me" she said

"Why you say that" ask a masked boy.

"Well right now he has three classes with me" she said and Tobi chuckled.

Then one by one everyone came out.

"Hey Tobi" greeted Hinata going up to them

"Hi" and Temari and Tenten and join them.

"HI GUYS" yelled a hyper blond joining them too.

"NO Naruto came" Oreo sarcasmly and Naruto pout and stuck his tongue out.

Then Gai came out of his little office "Today we will do the obstacle course" announce Gai.

Everyone groan.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**yeah Mandara and tobi are two different person**

**review please ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone get will get in a team of 5" he ordered and the teams where as follow.

Team1: Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Shino, Sakura

Team2: Itachi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji

Team 3: Zetsue, Rin, Terra, Clover, Lilly

Team 4: Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Oreo, Konan

Team:6: Shikamru, Hidan, Kiba, Tayuya, Gaara

Everyone went to their groups.

"Is your hair really that color" Oreo ask Konan

"No its dye name's Konan" she replied

"Oreo" and glared at her when she chuckle.

"Ok guys everyone get your baton and I'll explained the course" explained Gai

"The first course is running like track but try to doge the spikes and mine; you give the baton to the next person. The next person will rock climb like normal rock climbing, some of the rocks are fake. Once you get on top you give to the other person so they could walk on a rope that's 70 foot high above ground. Once you do that the other person will have to dive in the pool and swim to the other side. After that the next person will have to cross a maze. Then give it to the other person so they could run a half a mile to the finish line." He explains pointing to each course.

"Now chose who will go where and tell me when each team is ready" he ordered.

"So who wants what" Oreo ask the girls in her team.

"I could do the rock climbing" said Hinata

"I'll do the first thing" Tenten replied.

"Am good at balancing so I could do the rope" suggest Konan

"I want to run the last part" Oreo said

"aw come on" said a frustrated Temari not wanting to swim. While the others shrug.

Everyone went to their place.

Tenten was at the starting line and look to see who was her. She their was Lilly, Shino, Kiba, and Neji. She smirks when she saw him and waved at him. Neji glare at her.

"Everyone ready.. On your mark…..GO!!!!" yelled Gai and the race started.

Tenten ran half fast half slow dodging some mines. She pass all of them expect Neji who was keeping pace with her. "So…think you can beat me" Neji said between breath. Tenten nodded her head and noticed that Neji had his Baykugua on. "Think again bitch" he said went around a trap. Tenten rolled her eyes and did a front flip in the air almost getting hit by a mine.

"Why don't you shut up" she growled.

"Why" he smirk getting a bit to close to her. Tenten ran a little bit faster but Neji kept up with her. She saw her chance when Neji wasn't paying attention to where he was going seeing her every move.

"Neji why don't you go to the right your about to hit a bomb" she said smirking.

Neji chuckle "right you'…." Whatever he was about to say was cut of because he step on the bomb and went flying to the air like a dummy.

"Told ya" Tenten said satisfied and kept running her own pace seeing everyone was a bit behind.

Hinata was waiting on the rock wall. She was a little nervous seeing that it was Sasori, Zetsue, Shikamru, and Narutoshe was up against. Each time she will blush a little when she saw fox boy. She shook her head to get focus. She had to beat them maybe if she did she will win Naruto might like her maybe.

She look ahead and saw Tenten running at full speed as if an angry mod was chasing her. Behind her Kiba and Neji where together trying to beat her. Hinata got ready and actives her Bayugun.

Tenten saw Hinata ready and extend her arms so that Hinata could get the baton. Once Hinata got the baton and started climbing Tenten fell to the ground from triedness and took deep breath.

Hinata got a head start and climb kind of fast. She looks at her side and saw that Zetsue was already climbing and Sasori a little bit behind. Not paying attention one of her foot got a fake rock and it made her kinda fall. As fast as she could she hang by one hand.

"GO HINATA GO YOU COULD DO IT" yelled Oreo from where encouraging her and afraid that the once shy girl will fall.

Gulping Hinata being careful where she put her footing and her hand on the rock, she start to climb as fast as she could now that Zetsue had pass her and Sasori and Naruto where catching up.

~~~~~~~~Konan P.O.V

I was waiting for Hinata to get up. This will be easy seeing that my only cuption are lame. There's Sakura but I know she will let Saskue win. The queens of whores Terra and finally Tayuya although she good at this but am better. Looking down at the wall only to have a heart attack. Oh My God Hinata almost fell. I heard that Oreo girl yelling something to her and she started moving again. When she finally came up I took the baton.

"you going to be ok" I ask seeing the poor girl shaking.

"y…yes" she replied so I nodded and went to the rope.

I started walking the rope putting by arms up every now and again senseing when I felt like falling. I saw the Pink head girl next to me only finding her go slow letting emo boy win.

Rolling my eyes I went as fast as I could not letting myself fall. I smirk and waved at emo boy and kept going a little fast.

"hey you can't pass Saskue-kun" whined Sakura.

"I just did" I said coldly. I swear if she keeps whining about her precious emo boy I'll cut her rope and watch her fall.

God how far is this anyways am only half way I swear I was finish.

Sensing a kunni passed my ear I look back only seeing the pink bitch grinning. That's it my patience is up! She's going down!

Acting quickly I bend down carefully and started to shake the pink bitch rope.

"aahaahh" she scream.

Once I heard her scream I let go quickly and went walking fast as I could as if noting happen. Doing a victory dance in my mind

Hallelujah am almost there.

~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V

Temari was waiting patiently for Konan. She almost laugh out loud when she saw Sakurafall. She shook her head trying to get focuses she had to dive fast and swim fast. Seeing her competition was a little though. There was Tobi, Rin, and Hidan who where good at this she didn't worry about Choji.

"Stupid bitch" muttered a silver head. Temari look up.

"What?!" she ask kinda confuse.

Hidan pointed at Sakura "her and bastered brother" he said disgusted and look at her and smirk.

"What?" she ask again feeling a little unease.

"Nothing…only that am going to win…if that stupid good for nothing bitch hurry up" he muttered the last part. Temari snort

"We'll see about that" and wink at him seeing Konan.

She grab the baton and jump from the platform.

She did a front flip, two 360 spin and dive in. Hidan stood their jaws drop seeing his little prize go away and did a canon ball.

Temari did freestyle slow but once she sense somebody close by she went full speed.

Oreo started starching once she saw Hinata got safely up the wall. Oreo saw who she was competing against with and chuckle.

"What's so funny cookie" ask a blonde.

"Nothing only that am going to beat your butt." She grinned.

"Yeah right am second kinda first runner in this school" Deidara smirk.

"Sure you are Nii-san. So who's the other one" she asks. Deidara point to Itachi and she started to laugh.

"Who weasel boy I could beat him." She smirks while a certain weasel glare at her.

"Don't talk that way with my Itachi-kun" whined a brunette with green highlights in two high pony tails.

"And you are?" ask Oreo

"Am Clover and don't mess with Itachi-kun" she snap and snapping her finger. Oreo rolled her eyes.

She look back at the pool seeing Temari and Hidan evenly match swimming really fast to where she and the other where.

Hidan throw his baton to Gaara who catch it and went running. Temari did the same expect it hit the red head girl on the head.

"ow" she said rubbing her head and picking the thing up.

"hu..hurry…up" Temari said between breath. Oreo nodded and went running catching up to the other red head.

They both ran the same pace when out of nowhere something black and yellow pass them. Oreo grinned and sped up catching up to them.

"hey Nii-san…. She-male" she greeted them. Deidara nodded while Itachi glare at her.

They where evenly match most of the time either Itachi or Deidara pass each other and going ahead of Oreo. Seeing the finished line Oreo smirk. Using all she had she sprint to the end passing two confused males behind her. Deidara follow her example and did the same expect much faster to beat her. Sensing somebody catching up to her she went even faster and leaving the Blondie behind. When she saw the end only a inch away she did a star and kept running flapping her arm like wings looking like a retard. She finally slow down and fell to the floor exhausted breathing fast.

"How the hell could you have won Blondie and bastered." Said a surprise Hidan.

"Because am faster than they are." She said getting her breath back.

"Wow nobody ever beat Itachi nor Deidara" explained her masked friend.

"I just did" she said proudly.

Oreo heard coughing from a distance. Turning her head she saw Deidara on the ground n his knee coughing and vomiting.

"Is he going to be ok" she ask Tobi.

"Hope so he usually cough but never vomits." He stated. Tenten went by the blond's side.

"Are you ok Dei-kun" she ask stroking his back.

"hnm" he said before vomiting. "wa..water" he rasp and started coughing.

Oreo went to a bending machine and got water bottle. She went next to Tenten and Deidara and gave her the water bottle. Tenten got it.

"Dei-chan open your month" ordered Tenten and he did as he was told. She pours some water in his moth. He grabs the bottle from her and drank more.

"Feel better" she ask and the blonde nodded trying to get air.

"Dude what happen" Oreo ask.

"Ran.. Faster.. Than.. I usually.. Do… and.. I kind of eat something…have Asma" he said between cough and breath.

A little far a way a certain Huyyga glare at them mostly at Tenten.

"What smell bad" ask Sasori checking up at his best friend.

"Your puppets" the blonde joked while Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You sure it's not yourself who did weewee on himself" joked a girl. She had tomboyish hair cut with green hair and eyes. One could easily mistake her as a male.

"shut up Rin." snorted Deidara.

"So who's you're new friends" she ask.

"What?! Oh this is Tenten you seen her and this is Cookie she new" said Deidara pointing to Tenten and Oreo.

"it's Oreo not cookie" growled Oreo and slap Deidara on the back of his head.

Rin started giggling. "Nice move Blondie" she chuckle. Deidara muttered something under his breath and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's my nickname get your own" Hidan yelled from where he was at talking to Temari. Everyone sweatdrop wondering who the heck can Hidan can hear from far.

"HINATA" yelled Oreo and went to hug her friend who was chatting with Konan.

"I thought you where fresh-kill" she said in a scare tone.

"Me.. Too.. Stop.. Killing. me." said a squish Hinata. Oreo let go smiling before she got tackle by Tobi.

"What the hell Tobi" she ask surprise.

"felt like it Hidansita" he smirk behind his mask.

"What the fuck Tobi?" yelled Hidan again Tobi and Oreo sweatdrop.

"fuc.." Hidan was interpret by the bell as if on cue.

"seeya come on my friendmates it's party time" Oreo yelled grabbing Konan, Hinata and her other friends back to the dorm grabbing one of her camera's and to the lunch room.

**reveiw **

**if you want any to sing a spific song tell me and i might/will put it on. or any ideas ^w^**

**sorry for any bad spelling XP**


	5. Chapter 5

"WAIT" yelled a red head. Everyone in the group look at her.

"What is it?" ask Konan wondering what's wrong with the girl. Oreo grinned.

"The revenge" the other girls sweatdrop.

"Did you have to yelled to the whole wide world?" ask Tenten.

"Pretty much" sarcasmly while the brunette roll her eyes. They continue walking to the cafeteria.

They made the line and got their lunch without problem. Then they sat down when they found a table. Oreo heard whispering but could only make out a few words.

"I hope they get their ass kick" sneered Ino so Oreo guess it was since the voice sound familiar.

"If they think that they could sit anywhere they're dead wrong" said Saskura.  
"Don't the Akatsuki sit there….. They're so dead I mean I try it once to be with Sasori-kun, and Itachi-kun." Said Terra. The girl had long blond hair and some pink highlights, and brown eyes.

"oh yeah I was there too wanting to be with Deidara-kun" said Clover dreamily

"pff Itachi… shhh they're coming." Ordered Lilly a girl with brown hair and some green high lights. All the other girls in the table got quiet and started to watch the show.

Tobi came out of nowhere and slide down next to Oreo more like bumping her.

"Tobi-chan" Oreo greeted serious that her friend thought it was the end of the world.

Then everyone sweatdrop since she started to do a nudging at him. Then the other boys came.

"Aw Tobi getting beat by a cookie un" joked Deidara.

Oreo stare at him "Para de dice chiste charoz" she stated.

Deidara look confused and Hinata told him "stop saying crappy jokes". Deidara rolled his eyes and sat down next to Tenten. Pein came and gave the blue a kiss and sat down. Zetsu sat down next to Hinata who started blushing and Tobi went between her and Oreo.

"hello bitches" greeted Hidan while Temari snort "bastard."

Oreo heard gasping on the other table. She grinned satisfied but then frown when weasel boy came. "Why are their annoying little girl in our table expect Konan" asked an annoy Itachi.

"Because we want t…" Oreo was interrupted by Pein.

"Konan invited them got a problem" Pein explain hoping his girlfriend won't kill him later. Itachi muttered and sat away from the group. They continue eating food.

"Excuse me… 1… 2.. 3" said a male voice, everyone stop what they where doing and look at the stage where Madara was.

"Ok it's time for the singing contest" said Madara and everyone cheered. When everyone clams down Madara continue.

"You know the rules. So let me explained the themes. There will be 3 rounds. First round you introduce yourself and sing your theme song. Seconded round you choice any song and it can be with some one else and the third round you have to sing any song to someone you want.. It could be there theme song, any song." He explained and everyone cheered and claps.

"Your judges will be me, bitcough Tsudude and… Jiraya. Let the contest being!!" With that said he sat down next to Tsuade. After a sec or so no one dare to go up. Tenten sigh and went up the stage.

"Er… Hi names Tenten and… I'll be singing Chyna Girl."**(sorry can't find lyrics for this song look up at youtube or something like that sorry)**

When she finsh singing everyone cheered. At the same time Deidara and Oreo yelled " TENTEN OWNS".

"You have a lovely voice…9.5" comment Tsuade "9" Jiraya reported. "3…5" he said fast seeing the blond woman glaring at him. Tenten bowed and left the stage and went to sat with her friends each doing high fives with her.

Next went Sakura singing Womenizer by Britney Spears

Kisame- I'm blue by Elife

Temari-So what by Pink

Rin- I kissed a girl by Kate Parry

Ino- Barbie girl by aqua

Terra- Am Fabulous by High school musical

Naruto- In The Inside by Linkin Park

Kiba and Akumaru- Who Let The Dogs Out

Hidan- Last Resort by Pappa Rouch

It was Tobi turn and he went up "sup Tobi the name and Tobi will sing Trouble maker by Weezer."

_Put me in a special school_

_cuz I am such a fool  
And I don't need a single book to teach me how to read  
Who needs stupid books? _

_They are for petty crooks  
And I will learn by studying the lessons in my dreams  
So turn off the TV _

_cuz that's what others see  
And movies are as bad as eating chocolate ice-cream  
They only sicken me,_

_don't let me play football  
I'll sack the quarterback and jack the brother of the ball_

I'm a troublemaker, never been a faker  
Doin' things my own way and never giving up  
I'm a troublemaker,

_not a double-taker  
I don't have the patience to keep it on the up_

I picked up a guitar. What does this signify?  
I'm gonna play some heavy metal riffs

_and you will die.  
You wanted arts and crafts._

_How's this for arts and crafts?  
Wuh- nuh- nuh- nuh- nuh- nuh- nuh- nuh- nuh- that's right!_ Shakes his head._  
I'm growing out my hair._

_I'm moving out to Cherokee.  
I'm gonna be a rock star_

_and you are gonna bear with me  
Cuz I can't work a job like any other slob  
Punchin' in and punchin' out _pretending his punching someone

_and suckin' up to Bob_

Marryin' a beeyotch, havin' seven keeyods  
Givin' up and growin' old and hopin' there's a God.

I'm a troublemaker, never been a faker  
Doin' things my own way and never giving up  
I'm a troublemaker, not a double-taker  
I don't have the patience to keep it on the up

I'm gonna be a star and people will crane necks  
To get a glimpse of me and see if I am having sex  
And studying my moves, they try to understand  
Why I am so unlike the singers in the other bands.  
I'm such a mystery as anyone can see  
There isn't anybody else exactly quite like me  
And when it's party time, like 1999  
I'll party by myself because I'm such a special guy.

I'm a troublemaker, never been a faker  
Doin' things my own way and never giving up  
I'm a troublemaker, not a double-taker  
I don't have the patience to keep it on the up

When he finishes everyone cheered "TOBI TOBI" chanted Oreo. He bow and got of the stage.

Deidara went up next "hi un names Deidara you should know by now un" he said while some of his fangirls scream. "And I'll be singing It's My Life un"

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

_  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life__It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life__It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive__It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

Everyone cheered for him. And he went down to sit with his friends. "Nii-chan when you sang you didn't say un but when you talk you say un what the hell" Oreo stated.

Deidara shrug. "Guess it's my turn" she muttered and went up the stage.

"Names Oreo am new so yeah…laugh you die" she said treating seeing some snickering but stopped. "Am going to sing none of you ever heard before." She said and the music started. **(it has the DO YOU LIKE WAFFLE beat sound thing but the lyrics are different)**

_Do you like tacos?_

_Yes I like Tacos_

_Do you like nachos?_

_Yes I like nachos_

_Do you like burritos?_

_Yes I like burritos_

_Way to get a mouth full_

_TACOS_

_TADADAD_

_TACOS_

_DODODO_

_Do you like tacos?_

_Yes I like Tacos_

_Do you like nachos?_

_Yes I like nachos_

_Do you like burritos?_

_Yes I like burritos_

_TACOS!!_

When she stopped every one clapped and cheer and yelled her name while some laugh.

"8" said Jiraya

"Awkward but entering 9" said Tsuade

"5"

Oreo grin bow at them and sat back down.

ROUND 1 Scores

TEN- 9, 9.5, 5 = 23.5

Kisame- 5.5, 6, 3=14.5

Sakura- 9.5, 9, 4=22.5

Tem-8, 8, 6=21

Rin-10, 9, 4=23

Ino-5, 4.5, 1=10.5

Terra-8, 6, 1= 15

Naru- 7, 8, 5= 20

Tobi-7, 8.5, 6.5= 22

Dei-9, 9, 5=23

Ore-8, 9, 5=22

Kiba & akuma- 3/8, 8/9, 3/5= 14/22

Hid-7, 8, 6.5=21.5

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**sorry if it's short and kinda suckish.**


	6. Chapter 6

Round 2

Oreo, Tenten, Temari went up and started sing Fight for you Right by Beastie Boys.

_Kick it!_

_Ten: You wake up late for school man you don't wanna go  
Tem: You ask you mom, "Please?" but she still says, "No!"  
Ore: You missed two classes and no homework  
Tem: But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk_

_all: You gotta fight for your right to party_

_Tem: You pops caught you smoking and he said, "No way!"  
Ore: That hypocrite smokes two packs a day  
Ten: Man, living at home is such a drag  
Ore :Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (Busted!)_

_ALL: You gotta fight for your right to party they started doing break dancing_

_Tem : on't step out of this house if that's the clothes_

_ALL: you're gonna wear  
Ten: I'll kick you out of my home if you_

_ALL: don't cut that hair  
Ore: Your mom busted in and said, "What's that noise?"  
Tem:Aw, mom you're just jealous it's the_

_Beastie Boys! Each took turn saying the wordALL:You gotta fight for your right to party_

_You gotta fight for your right toooooo ppaaaarrrrrttttttyyyyyyy!!! Oreo jump on Tenten Na d Temari's shoulder and kicking the air_

_PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYY!!!_

_Once they where finished everyone clapped._

_"9.5" the white head judge said. " good team work…. 10" comment Tsunade. "hmm what.. oh 6" yawn Madara._

_They smile and left the stage._

_"Beat that" they said to Tobi and Deidara who where going next._

_"Whatever un." Deidara suck his tongue out._

_They both went and Deidara started singing Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf._

_[Tobi in a techo low voice]_

_Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_[Deidara]_

_I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie  
Live a lieAnd you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine_

_[Both:]  
Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_[Deidara]  
Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world_

_And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine_

_[Both]_

_Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_[Tobi]  
Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the tops  
And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like Angela (rock)  
And Pamela (rock)  
And Samantha (rock)  
And Amanda (rock)  
And Tamara (rock)  
"Ménage à trois" [french for: 3-some]  
I'm in here like bitch what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can dick you up  
I can dick you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big ass rocks like off the ground  
Dirty like socks that's on the ground  
Weezy[Deidara]_

_Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock[Both]  
Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?_

_Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock...  
Let It Rock..._

_[Deidara]_

_Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rooooooooocccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk...  
Let It Rooooooooocccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk...[Tobi]  
I'm back like I forgot somethin  
I'm somethin  
Ruling Rock rubbin' rap running'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll bang ya  
Period, like the reminder_

_I wish I could be  
As cruel as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No, not this time._

_"8.5" "9.5" "6.5"_

_Tobi and Deidara grinned and sat back down. "In your faces un" Deidara teased._

_"yeah" Tobi said in a ganster style._

_Hidan – Bleed It Out by Linkin Park_

_Rin- I Can Walk On Water I Can Fly by Basshunter_

_Terra- Under My Umbrella by Rihanna_

_Sakura- Disturbia by Rihanna_

_Akumaru- a Christmas song in doggy mode_

_Naruto- Peanut Butter Jelly Time_

_Round 3_

_Tenten- Complicated by Avril Lavigne to her friends_

_Temari – Sinner by Drowning Pool to Hidan as his theme song_

_Naruto- The Emo Song to Saskue_

_Deidara- Into The Night by Chad Kroeger to Tenten_

_Akumaru- any song in dog mode_

_Rin stood up "guess is my turn." And with that she went up the stage "hi this song goes to Sasori his favorite song in the world." She said and started to sing._

_I've got no strings,  
To hold me down,  
To make me fret,  
or make me frown.  
I had strings,  
But now I'm free,  
There are no strings on -ho the me-ri-o,  
That's the only way to go._

_I want the world to know,  
Nothing ever worries me._

_I've got no strings,  
So I have fun,  
I'm not tied up to anyone._

_They've got strings,  
But you can see,  
There are no strings on me._

_*Dutch Puppet*  
You have no strings,  
Your arms is free,  
To love me by the Zuider Zee._

_Ya, ya, ya,  
If you would woo,  
I'd bust my strings for you._

_*French Puppet*  
You've got no strings,  
Comme ci comme ca,  
Your savoire-faire is ooh la la!_

_I've got strings,  
But entre nous,  
I'd cut my strings for you._

_*Russian Puppet*  
Down where the Volga flows,  
There's a Russian rendezvous._

_Where me and Ivan go,  
But I'd rather go with you, hey!_

_*Pinocchio*  
There are no strings on me_

_While singing she dance whatever the song said._

_Sasori eyes stared twitching and got a little pissed since he hated that song so much some people laugh at her performed._

_When she was done her score was 8 9 5. When got down Sasori slap her across her head._

_"It's Tobi time." Said an excited Tobi._

_Tobi got up "this is for Oreo" and started to sing._

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would knowAnd you always think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring_

_I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_He sang it for no reason. Oreo started laughing and others join her while others stare him awkward._

_'Oh My Fucking God Kill Me what wrong Did I did to the boy' thought Madara his eyes wide and mentally killing himself._

_Then cause happened all the fan girls started to sing cheesy love song to Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, and Deidara. Tenten glare each time a fan girl started singing to her Deidara while the boys look uninterested._

_When they finished Oreo went up_

_"sup people this song only goes to Itachi coughgirlyweaselcough." "yes I know what you guys are thinking all no not another fangirl thing so suck it up." And with that she started singing._

_That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a ladyCruise into a bar on hte shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She's a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's all right  
That's right_

_That, that  
That, that_

_Backstage we're havin' the time  
of our live until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!_

_That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady_

_Never judge a book by it's cover  
or who you gonna love by your lover  
Sayin' love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a Venus, Lord imagine my surprise.  
_

_That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady_

_So baby let me follow you down (let me take a peek dear)  
Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me all night)  
Baby let me follow you down (turn the other cheek dear)  
Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me, do me)Oo, what a funky lady  
Oo, she like it, like it, like it, like that.  
Oo he was a lady!_

_That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady._

_During the song she'll point at Itachi._

_Everyone laugh while the weasel and the fangirls glare at her. Itachi remain clam at the outside but on the inside he want to kill that red head bitch._

_When she was done. Jiraya gave her a 9. "haaha.. 9.5" said Tusade between laugh. Madara remain quiet. Then 1 seconed later._

_" HOLY CARP NOBODY EVER SANG THAT TO MY NEPWEW NEVER YOU GET A …… 10 NO WAIT….1,999,900,211" yelled Madara._

_"Madara clam down and it could only go up to 10" said a clam Tsuade. Madara look at her._

_"SHUT UP BITCH IF I WANT 1,999,900,211 I WILL GIVE THAT NUM" Madara stop shouting realized what he just said. 'oh shit' he thought being scare now._

_The blonde lady crack her fist and had a evil aroma. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO" scream Madara._

_Everyone sweatdrop and Jiraya went up stage " The winner well be announce later during the day. Good Day" He said and went out the doors. Going to stop Tsuade from beating the crap out of the Uchiha_

_Everyone started laughing._

_"That was awesome" half yelled Oreo._

_"You guys did great" comment Hinata._

_"Hell Ye… OH MY GOD GET A ROOM" scream Temari. The gang turn their heads to see what she was screaming about. They all stare wide eyed seeing Deidara and Tenten making out._

_The couple stop and look at them and they both blush._

_"tck 8 dollars Kakuzu" mutter half chuckle Sasori to the stiches dude._

_"I… It's n..not" the blonde was interrupted by the bell._

_"see ya later un" he said fast taking Tenten with him. Everyone went to their own way._

_Final scores. In a random order_

_Tenten- 63_

_Rin- 71_

_Temari- 66_

_Saskura-45_

_Akumaru- 65.5_

_Naruto- 64.5_

_Deidara- 72.5_

_Tobi- 64.5_

_Oreo-76_

**sorry if it sucks and for the long wait**

**check the song in youtube, playlist or something like that yes i didn't know what other songs.**

**didn't know what to put bo came back. (bob= writers block)**

**reveiw por favor**


	7. Chapter 7

Oreo went to science with Temari and sat across her and Hidan and next to Sasori.

"So how are you guys?" ask Oreo

"Fine" the blonde answered bored to death.

"Yo fucklord is here" Hidan said in a bored tone

Then a man probably in his 50's or something came in. The man was really pale, his eyes look like a snakes and had long black hair.

"Holy crap it's Michel Jackson twin but worse" Oreo whisper in her table. And they chuckle. Then the guy look at her.

"What did you ssssay and your new right" ask snake man.

"N..nothing… Yes am new." She replied scare being creep out by the guy. He nodded and went in front of the class.

"today we will exam a frog" Orichmaru examined. "but before we do that blah blahabaha blahaha" Oreo mute him and fell asleep the guy was getting boring.

"Oreo" Said Orchimaru

"Oreo" nothing

"OREO" yelled Orchimaru.

"Me equal tacos 7 5" she scream randomly

Everyone laugh while the sensei rolled his eyes

"Come here" he ordered. And Oreo gulp and went in front of his desk. She was feeling scare.

"I want you to go to a Janitors closet and get me some paper towels, a bucket and a mop" he ordered. She nodded 'want coffee with that' she thought sarcasly and left. Little did she know there was a surprise waiting for her.

It took her a while to find a closet but found one anyways. Outside the door you could hear moaning.

"Ok" she muttered and open the door later she was gong to regret a little. Her eyes went wide and huge and her mouth open.

Inside was a magical land fill with fairies and magical ponies.

Ok not really.

Inside where two person making out. They both stop and look at her surprise. They where non other than Naruto and Sasuke. They all stood there in a awkward silence.

Oreo broke the silence and said "now I seen everything."

"It's not what you think" said a panic Uchiha.

"Oh really?! Two boys are making out in a closet one has a hickey Starclan knows what else. What where you two thinking?!" she report. Both teen look down. "It's suppose to be either in the bathroom or in the roof away from view or in your dorms" she add disbelieve and the other two sweatdrop.

"Ok" said unsure Sasuke.

"Please Oreo-chan don't tell no one about us" pled Naruto.

"Why?" she raised a brow

"Because one I'll lose all my fan girls and two I don't want him to suffer." Replied Sasuke putting a arm around Naruto waist.

"Why do you care about the fans"

Sasuke sigh "because right now am in the top Three that has the most fangirls in this school and I want to beat Itachi." Oreo sweatdorp and gave a smart answer "oh"

"So please don't tell we'll do whatever you want." The blonde pled again.

"Fine." She agrees grinning.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you" he thanked and hug her.

"But I'll have to tell poor little Hina-chan" stated Oreo.

"WHY?!" half scream Naruto.

"Because she loves you. Baka don't worry you can trust her and me" she reported.

Oreo went back to hell room after saying goodbye to the lovers and getting the stuff.

"What took you so long" ask the four pig tail.

"Tell you later" she said and gave the stuff fast to the M.J clone and sat back down to her friends.

In each table where dead frogs for each person.

"What's with the frogs?" she asked poking it.

"One if you weren't sleeping we're going to cute the frog and stop poking it." Report Sasori in a bored tone.

"I wonder how can Rin be around you. you're always boring." She said a little to loud.

Sasori glare at her and poke her with the knife. She yelp and jump a little.

They went to work Oreo open the belly and start touching the organs and stuff. Then she cut the legs.

"Cool it looks like scramo eggs" she stated and grab it and hold the yellow thing up to Temari and Hidan's faces.

"Dare you to eat it" she teased while the Temari was ready to puke and Hidan remain clam.

'clam down Hidan it's nothing just some shity yellow frog thing OH MY FUCKING JASIHN SHE'S HOLDING IT TO DAM CLOSE AHHH YUCK DON'T PUKE DON"T PUKE.' Said inner to the normal Hidan.

Oreo grin, then some girl faint and some other teen puked. Oreo started laughing she found it funny for no reason.

Temari and Oreo went to the next class and met up with Tenten and Konan. Oreo thank god for it being the last one.

"So bunbun had fun with you know who" Oreo teased and nudge the other girl arm with her elbow. Tenten started blushing.

"No….Yes…. I mean maybe." The other girls started giggling.

"Move out of the way whore's" ordered Terra who was with Clover and Lilly. While passing Clover push Tenten that cause her to fall and hitting both wall and floor.

"Am going to kill them" growled a pissed off brunette while Temari and Oreo hold her.

"Remember the plan" Oreo whisper only they could hear. They enter the room. It's look like the gym but much lager. For the first time Oreo notice that there where only girls in the class.

"Why are there only girls here" she ask to the blue head.

"The boys and girls are separate in this class so the boys has some other teacher." Konan explain.

"Alright Magg. Maggots today we'll you guys will bwahahaha balance your hic way from one wall to another hic and if you f hic fall you got to s hic fast sense the pool as alligators in it. Hic oh and hic the rope is 50 meter long like the hic pool and 200 feet off hic the ground." Said a drunken Anko.

"Anko sensei isn't that illegal.." Sakura was interrupted by the psycho Anko

"SHUT UP PINKY…Ok make a line and start walking the hic rope."

Everyone did what was told.

"To make things interesting I'll throw some kunni" grinned Anko

They started waking. Oreo was trying to balance the best way she could since she barely dodge a kunni.

"So Oreo how you like your life so far." Ask Terra from behind.

"Good I suppose" she replied a little confused. And winces a little when a kunni pass her shoulder.

"well nice knowing you" said the blonde. Terra push Oreo causing her to lose balance and fall. It felt like your life flash trough your eyes because next thing she knew she was in the pool.

She started coughing water.

"OREO RUN.I MEAN SWIM SWIM!!" Yelled Konan.

At first Oreo was confused then heard splashing. She turn head and saw nothing but felt under her.

"HOLY CRAP!!" she yelled jumping of the water nearly getting eaten by the alligator. As the thing close it jaws Oreo went in the water and started swimming like life depend on it which it really did.

"SWIM OREO SWIM" yelled her friends.

'_**Holy crap holy crap holy crap am going to die'**_ that's the only thing going in her head and repeating it.

"You know now that I think of it she should have use her chakra on her feet and run on the water instead." Stated Tenten and the other girl's sweatdrop and nodded.

Oreo kept swimming almost missing getting bitten and her arm taken off. She started slowing down for getting tired. She only has half way to go to the other side.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Temari.

Oreo eyes went wide as a mouth wide open with sharp teeth was heading her way

~~~~~~~~~~somewhere else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four boys where playing Uno cards. Since they didn't had anything else do play with.

"Hi guys" greeted Rin coming up to them. They nodded until Tobi yelled Uno. Then they stopped playing since they got bored.

"So bored want to bet on something" ask Kakuzu everyone nodded.

Kakuzu thought for a while "mmm wait a second" he said

They look at him "what the fuck now" Ask a silver head.

"For some reason I feel we're ruining something but I don't know what it is?" He stated everyone look at him with a confused face.

"_He as a point __**we could feel it too**__ finally the first time we agree on something. __**Maybe it has to do with the new girls" **_said both of Zetsu sides while everyone stare at him.

"_no you got it wrong they are not new expect the red head. __**Whatever I say they're new"**_ he argue.

"_**new"**_

"_old"_

"_**New"**_

"Shut up!" yelled Rin getting a head ach of they're/his arguing.

"_**Why should we**_**" **said the black Zetsu "_be nice"_ scold the white side to the other side.

Hidan rolled his eyes "Kakuzu I bet nothing stupid happen to the girls." He whispers.

Kakuzu grinned but couldn't been seen "I Bet something did and I bet 40 dollars" he whisper.

"Fine" replied the Jashinists and they shook hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to coughellcouh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her friend stare wide eyed. She went under the thing and started swimming again.

"Why me!?!?!?!?" she whined swimming fast and anime crying. She saw the border to the pool. When she got close enough she started to go up fast but didn't notice that under her was another alligator.

Next thing she knows the thing bites her on the butt lucky it wasn't deep enough.

"OOOOWWWWWWWW" she screams in pain putting her hands on her butt and flying in the air.** (Like Kashki did to Naruto in one of the episode) **

~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP XD~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was in the cafeteria for dinner. Oreo was lying down on three chairs on her stomach.

"My poor little butt" she whined since it still hurts like hell.

"Shut up about your ass" spat Hidan getting annoy by her whining and pissed off by losing his money to his greedy friend.

"Oi what's up with her?" ask Sasori just got there with Deidara.  
"Yeah this isn't like her un" stated Deidara.

Tenten told them what happen and everyone started laughing expect Hinata and Zetsu.

"You guys are mean right now Hinata-chan and Zetsu are my Best friends." said Oreo crying in anime from.

"So how does it feel being bitten" ask Pein who was joking.

"Properly the thing thought she was a nice juicy big cookie." Joke Kakuzu. Everyone laughed.

"SHUT UP" how will you like it if where bitten….. Ow my poor little butt" she whined.

"Aw do you want Tobi to kissed better un" ask Deidara grinning.

"Yes" she said sarcastic not taking the blonde seriously

Deidara smirk although he was a little surprise while Tobi blush behind his mask.

"You heard the lady un" he smirks. Tobi was confused not knowing what to do. So being a good boy he took of his mask and kiss the poor girl butt and putted his mask back again. Everyone stare wide eye well half of them where laughing on the inside.

Oreo lay there half surprise with wide eyes. She stood up and went over to the blonde and punches him behind his head and slap Tobi behind his head too.

"What the hell un"

"That's for thinking wrong and you for following Per over here" she hissed and point each one of them.

"Alright students it's time to announce our winners" said Tsuade. Everyone cheer and clapped.

"Ok this is how it works. In third place gets to have lunch first in line and for free for 4 weeks, second place the same but 6 weeks and no homework too. And first place gets all of that for a month and gets whatever he or she wants." She said

"In third place with 72.5 is….. DEIDARA" she announces and everyone cheer. The said Blond stood and went next to the woman and wave.

When everyone clams down she continue "and in second place with 76 points is….. OREO" Oreo was shocked but got over it quickly and went up to Deidara doing the peace symbol.

"And first place is ….." everyone got quiet and hold their breath.

"AKURMARU" Tsduade announces kinda shocked 'this isn't right' she thought. Everyone was shock and surprise.

Then Kiba and Oreo cheered for the dog who was going up next to Oreo. "That's my dog" Kiba howled. Then everyone cheered.

"Well Akumaru what do you want?" ask the older blonde.

"brack rarbark" bark Akumaru. Tsuade just stare not sure what it said.

"he said he wants you to be his servant have some free privilege and some dog biscuit and bacon." Stated Kiba. Tsuande sigh "fine."

~~~~~~~~IN THE OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A certain Uchiha was laughing evilly. "What a blonde" he laughed. He went look at the screen. He changes the votes around and stuff and told the dog boy to say those things to Tsuade. "That's what you get with messing with a Uchiha" he said proud of his self. "No bitch will tell me what to do and beat me up for it." He said a little too loud. Then he heard coughing behind him. He turn his head slowly scare since Tsuade was behind him cracking her fist.

"ahh bye" he said and ran out of the room. The woman chasing him.

"You can run Madara but you can't hide." She shout chasing him.

"AHHHHHHHH" he started screaming like a little girl in fear.

**sorry for the spelling mistake. hehe me like inturping the story hehehe.**

**anyways reveiw!**

**me: should have put sharks hehe**

**Oreo: O_o whatz wrong with you!! your want me to die**

**me: maybe ^w^**

**Tobi: Deisori is a bad girl.**

**oreo: more like pshyco**

**me:thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**__________________________________________________**

Some weeks later everything was uneventful for Oreo. Nothing new. Although she told Hinata about Naruo and Sasu-gay. The poor Hyugga girl look disappointed but then a few days later Hinata told her it was ok, and that she was in love with Zetsu. Deidara and Tenten where going out so was Temari and Hidan. Although those two always argue about even the stupidest things. She finally got her revenge on the Fan girls. With the help of Tobi and they both laughed their head off at the scene. Everything else was boring.

**~~~~~~~~HINATA P.O.V~~~~~~~~~**

I was sleeping peacefully until I woke up with a noise. At first I thought it was my imagination but then I heard it again. I got up of the bed and went to the hallway of the apartment/dorm.

The noise came from Tenten room. It sound like moaning like if she was in pain or something like that. I was getting scare. I knock on the door and it stop and I knocked again and said "Ten-chan Are you ok"

"Y..yes don't come in go back to sleep am fine honestly" she said kind of quickly.

I know something was wrong but being a nice girl that I am, I went to Temari room.

I entered in her room and music filled the room. I wonder how I could sleep with the loud music and don't from the noise in Tenten room. No wait who can Temari sleep hearing hard metal rock. Am going to find out someday.

"Temari wake up please Tenten is in trouble can you help her?" I ask

"What time is it?" Said the sleepy dirty blonde

"12 AM"

I thought she was going to stand up but instead she higher the volume from her radio.

I sigh that as a No. So I decided to go see if Oreo can help. I went in room going up to her bed.

"No don't….. Mony Mony.. Cookies" she mutter more like sleep talk which either way scare me.

" ammm Oreo there's something wrong with Tenten could you check what wrong" I said.

At first I thought she didn't hear me.

"Let's check it in the morning….come and sleep with me if you want on less you want to sleep in your own room." She muttered

"You promise"

"Swear to Starclan"

So I went in her bed and took my side of the bed. What surprise me was that I thought that I was wasn't going to sleep that fast but I did from Oreo's sleep talking which was weird. Really weird. Oh well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal P.O.V.

Hinata woke up remembering last night. She got up of the bed and try waking up the red head.

"Come on you promise" she pled.

"5 more minutes"

Giving up Hinata look around the room and went in the closet shoveling stuff to find something useful. After a while she found a yoai paddle she is still wondering why her friend bought this.

When she went up to her friend bed. First she poke her with it. When nothing happen she smack her on the butt hard.

"WHAT THE HELL" she yelled in pain.

"Gome gome b..but you pro..promise" Hinata said quietly. Oreo look confused for a moment. Then she remember what happen last night.

"Oh yeah" she said.

Both girls got up and went in front of Tenten door.

"In 3 we open the door" Oreo said holding the paddle.

"mmm ok but why do you have the paddle for?" ask Hinata. Oreo look at her and then at the paddle and shrug.

"I have no idea" she said "ok 1…2….3" and Oreo kicked the door open.

The both of them stood there with wide eyes and there mouth wide open.

In the room there were cloths in the floor near the bed. In the bed was not only the brunette but also a blond hugging the girl. The two of them sleeping not noticing the other girls that just went in.

The two girls in the door way did the smartest move. They both scream causing a certain blonde to fall out of the bed surprise lucky for him he took the sheets with him. Also for some reason causing Tenten to fall on top of him.

Oreo and Hinata point at them and scream at them and then look at each other and back at the couple they continue doing that until the poor Hinata fainted. Oreo still scream to the lovers and then hit her self with the paddle to make her faint.

Tenten and Deidara stated at the two unconscious girls. They both stood up and started to put back their cloth.

"Am so dead un" said a panicking blonde.

"Me too"

"See ya Angel un" said Deidara and kiss her.

Going to the doorway Deidara zipped his pants. When he reached the door a kunai hit the door barely missing him.

Deidara look back slowly being scare. In the counter was a pissed looking Temari. The male blonde gulp and ran back to his girlfriend room.

Temari saw a half naked blonde ran back. She stood up and went to Tenten room slowly. Once she got there she saw the couple there, and two unconscious girls.

"I..It's not w..what you think Tenten said quickly. Temari raised a brow and cross her arms across her chest. "Really?!" asking calmly.

"I..I was just going to pick something up un and I was just leaving un" Said a scare Deidara.

Temari snort.

"And then Kakuzu just spend money and Hidan stopped swearing. In a million years I believe that lame excuse" spat Temari. "Tell me what time it is"

"8:30" repail Deidara

"What day is it"

Saturday" replied Tenten.

"And what time do I usually wake up?" ask the dirty blonde calmly.

"2:00 pm" said Tenten "so what you woke up early today whoppdido"  
then she close her mouth. Knowing that was a big mistake.

"so what…..SO WHAT?!" scream Temari.

"Frist I was awaked at midnight by a worried Hinata and you know I hate waking up during a good night sleep… since I couldn't sleep well so I went to check in room and good thing you guys where making a lot of nosie am not surprise the whole dorm didn't woke up. And what do I find?" she rants.

"I find out that this man whore was fucking you so I left and I still couldn't sleep. Next thing I know am drinking coffee and then I hear fucking screaming from these two brats to fucking danm early" she kept ranting. The lovers look down at the floor ashamed and Tenten completely forgot who Temari was in the morning.

"guess what?" she ask

"That you will let us go and we won't never ever do it again un" Deidara answered.

Temari snort "nope you two will be punished" she then grinned.

"Don't punished her un it was my fault that you're up early un" he said defending Tenten.

"In your dreams Blondie you two will share the punishment and it will be cleaning this whole dorm. One does my and Oreo's the other does Hinata and your's Tenten. And the two of you will my slave for two.. no wait four days no make that a week." She reported grinning seeing their disbelief faces.

"Now go and wake those two up and come eat you two have a long day." She ordered.

Deidara grabbed Oreo while Tenten grab Hinata and made them wake up.

"Whoa just happen" said Hinata

"Oh my god you and him and last night" said Oreo fast Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Ok un I get it un just go get breakfast un" he said annoy by her already.

Oreo shrug and went running to the counter kitchen thing Hinata following her. Once she got there she saw Temari making eggs.

Deidara and Tenten sigh. They both went and eat their breakfast and stared working.

~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oreo and Hinata where watching t.v in the living room not having anything to do.

"What a boring day" Oreo sigh and sat on the couch upside down.

After a minute or so her sell cell phone rang.

_This cell phone will self destroy init self in 5, 4, 3,2,1… just kidding_

She got it before it really "explode"

"Sup" she greeted not caring who it was.

"Hey Oreo-chan Tobi and the others are going to the mall want to come?" ask Tobi

Oreo thought for sec "Oi Hinata want to the mall?"

The blue head nodded her head.

"See ya later Tobi-chan" ands with that said she hung up. Hinata look at her.

"What?!" she ask kinda confused.

Hinata smile and shook her head. "was that a yes" said Hinata. Oreo grinned and stood up "duh" and went to her room to get change.

She got a black sleeve less shirt with a hoddie and some baggie pants that was under her knee and little bit above her ankle and black and yellow sneakers. She went under her bed and got a mini camera that could be in one of the pants pockets.

She left her room and went to the living room again to wait for Hinata. She saw Deidara and Tenten in the couch sleeping. Being Oreo she went to the kitchen and got some whip cream and put some in the blonde's hand that was sticking out.

"Temari is coming" She said

"Leave us alone Cookie"

Oreo pout. She got a feather grinning. She started tracing it around the blonde's cheeks.

Deidara felt something itching on his cheek. So he slap himself really hard with the creamed hand.

"OOOOWWW" He yelp causing Tenten to jump and since Deidara had his moth open. Tenten head hit his mouth hard causing him to bite his own tongue.

"OWW" whined Tenten rubbing her head. "UNNN" Deidara mumble

They both glared at her who was holding up the camera and laughing.

"Hahaha you hahahah are hahahaha a blonde haha" Said Oreo between laugh.

Hinata came out gave a questing look. While the lovers glared at the red head who was smirking.

"What's going on" ask Temari coming in the room. Oreo rewind the camera to show it to her other friends.

Temari started laughing and Hinata started giggling.

"What a dumb blonde.. Good one" she comment Oreo.

Deidara glare at both at them.

"We'll get them back" whisper Tenten. Deidara looks at her and saw her smiling her evil smile.

"Ok un but it as to be embarrassing un" he whisper back and nibbled her ear.

Tenten had to hold a moan and agree with him.

Oreo stopped laughing.

"Oi are you guys ready to go to the mall?" she ask wanting to go now.

"wait a second." Said Tenten and ran to her room to get change. And a Minute late she got change. They all left to find theirs other friends.

~~~~~~~~~~at front of a mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oreo and the girls and one guy met up with the others. Who where waiting by the entrance to a building.

"What took you guys so long?" Ask Konan

"Yeah and where were you last night Deidara" ask Itachi

"And why are you doing here weasel?" ask Oreo

"Because I can."

"un..i was… it's not your business in" defend the blonde

"oh Deidara did it with bunbun." Oreo said. Tenten slap her behind the head.

Hidan mumble under his breath and gave some money to Kakuzu.

"wh-why ar-are we still standing here and not inside yet." was stutter Hinata trying to change the topic.

Tobi getting the idea "LET"S GO" he yelled and went inside. Everyone followed slowly.

Inside was like any other mall expect it had six floors of stuff and it was long too so that each store could fit all it's thing. It also had a super market.

"Great Starclan this is the biggest mall I ever been too" said a excited Oreo staring in awe. Sure she been to some and half of them where big but not like this one.

"So do we spilt up or something like that" ask Konan

"I want to spilt up since I don't want to be around with that thing" said Itachi pointing at Oreo.

"Why don't we meet be the fountain" ask Rin and everyone agree with her and went there own way with a buddies or in a group.

Tobi and Oreo went to KB-TOYS. They went around the store and check out the toys. Oreo started playing with a toy dog that had a control. Then she saw some foam swords. She grinned and got one.

"Oi Tobi-chan" said Oreo. Tobi look around and was hit on the face. He saw her with a foam sword and In a fighting stand. Tobi being well Tobi got one as well.

"Ah so you want to fight to the death" challenge Oreo with a accent. Tobi grinned behind his mask.

They both started play fighting. Tobi tried to poke her in the stomach but she blocked it. They counties fighting going around the store. Some of the kids where cheering at them while others where trying to avoid it.

"Ah I see you're good at this Tobi" stated Oreo with her fake accent.

"You too Oreo but Tobi is better" as he said that he 'slash' her across her arm. At the same time Oreo 'slash' both of his legs and his belly.

Then the manger came in. Oreo accidentally hit him causing him to glare at her.

"You better stop or I kick you out" he growled. Oreo smirk. She got the sword and hit him in the face. She drop the toy and went running out of the store Tobi following.

"That was awesome pity he had to kick us out" sigh Tobi. Oreo look at him and grinned.

"What?" he ask

"Come on this is just the being" she said still grinning.

They both went walking around. They went into Mercy's. Both Teen walks in and went in the woman's section. Tobi was kind of confused.

"What are we doing here?" he asks he knew she didn't like this store. Plus it could be told by her cloths

Oreo was still grinning. "Well am going to hide in this cloth racks and you will video type what's going to happen" she explained. Tobi shrug and took the camera.

Oreo went inside the racket and bend down waiting. Tobi was pretending to check some cloth. After a minute or so a women came and nothing happen. Then another came. Both women where looking for something to buy not knowing about the red head inside it.

"BBBOOO" scream Oreo and both ladies scream to death and ran away. Tobi recorded it and start laughing.

"Good one" he said

"Thanks now to the perfume" she declare and grab his wrist to the perfume area. They both check it out well mostly Oreo. Until a girl around there age showed up.

"agh get out of the way…wait don't give me that." She said rudely. Oreo got angry but didn't show it nor say anything just smirks. Tobi got the camera just incase.

"Excuse me can you tell how this one smell." Ask Oreo

"Why don't you go with your friend there and go hang with other freaks like you" she taunted.

Oreo grinned. She took the bottle and started spraying at her in the face. The girl screams and put her hand trying to protect her face. Oreo was laughing. Then the girl's mother came and got spray too.

"SECURITY" yelled the mom but regretted when perfume came in her mouth. Oreo putted the bottle down and told Tobi to run for it. They both run out of the store and went to a near by elevator. Both pant out of breath and then laugh.

"That was awesome" said Tobi. Oreo smirk "This is nothing." She said now grinning.

'**_Let the Mall Chaos being_**.' She thought evilly.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait. blame school. hope is good**

**review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Both teen where in the elevator waiting. Tobi was looking outside the window of the elevator and then at Oreo. For some reason she was trembling.

"Oi what's wrong" ask Tobi being worried for her. Oreo look at him.

"THE DAMN ELEVATOR MUSIC IS SUPER ANNOYING." She yelled. Tobi look confused and tired to hear the music. The music was Gasolina by Daddy Yankee. Tobi look confused at her.

"WHY DOESN'T THIS STUIPD ELEVATOR HURRY UP" she yelled banging on the door.

"I HATE THAT SONG I LIKE THE OTHER ELEVATOR SONG THE CHESSY ONES TO MOCK OR SOMETHING" She started to run around the elevator "WHER'S MY BABY SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT MY BABY MY MP3 WHY" She scream pounding the door. Tobi sweatdrop and recorded her. "CAN'T TAKE REGGTON ANYMORE" she scram and kept slamming the door. Right on cue the door open and the red fell face flat on her face.

Tobi couldn't hold it any longer so he laugh his ass of. Oreo got to her knee and start kissing the floor "Thank Starclan no more torture." She thanked. While people who where going t the elevator stare at her if she a alien or a insane girl. She look at them "what there was reggeton."

Tobi rolling his eyes. He stop recording and help his friend up. They kept on walking and saw a sport store.

They went inside and went to the boxing section. There where different types of punching bags and other boxing thing. Oreo went and grab some punching glove and put them on.

Tobi started reordering in case something funny happen.

Oreo start hitting the bags. First softly and then like a pro. Scratch that more like mocking them.

"And the crowds goes wild yeyehaha" she said still punching. Tobi was starting to feel disappoint since nothing funny happen. Just then a manger came up to them. Oreo stopped punching.

"Excuse me can't you read." He said kinda rudely and pointing at saign that read : _NO PUNCHING OR TOUCHING_.

Oreo tilt her head then look at the sign "oh"

The guy sigh "get those things off if you're not going to buy them" he growled and left.

Oreo smirk she hit the punching bag one last time. The manger look at her. She took of the glove and wave.

Since she hit the bag to hard the thing swing one side almost coming off the racket. Almost. And then came toward her, before she could noticed the bag hits her causing her to trip and hit a shelve where there was balls.

She fell on the floor and a lot of different kinds of balls came crashing on top of her. When the balls finish nobody could see the red head only her feet. Tobi was holding his laughter but couldn't hold any longer sine Oreo pop out but just then a volleyball came down and crash on her head.

"ow" she moan in pain and rubbing her head.

The Manger look really piss off so he call the security. Tobi noticing this turn off the camera and put it in his jacket pocket. Then went up to the other teen and help her up again.

"Think Oreo will be ok" he ask. The red head nodded feeling a little dizzy. Tobi grab her by the wrist and ran out the store. Then went on the escalator that went up. Then a group of security guards came to the store. 'Too slow' he thought grinning and chuckle.

"Where too?" ask Oreo jumping off the escalator. Tobi thought for a moment. He scans the area and went to a map that show the whole 4th floor.

"What about the music store." He suggests. Oreo nodded in agreement. They set off again. They found the store. It was kinda huge, there was guitar, drums and other instruments and some CD's.

The red head grab a guitar that look like a star. She put on.

"Hey Tobi check out" she said and Tobi look at her. The new student turns up the volume and started playing.

"ah turn it down you play so horrible that's it's going to rain soon." Teased Tobi and Oreo pout. Then Tobi saw some drums he got the sticks and started playing it. Oreo recorder him then put the camera on a shelve that can see both of them. She went over to the bongo's and started playing it. A lot of people where covering there ears. Even a person yelled out "AAAHHH MY EARS MY POOR EARS" and some random old lady. "Yippy I can hear again." The cashier press a button under the his desk. Then two security grads came and both friends stop playing.

Everyone look at each other in a tense silence.

"Aren't those the brats from KB-Toys" ask the shortest one. The other serutity guard open a notepad.

"Yup and from the other store that calls us. Let see" said the second one.

"One was a male with black almost raven like color hair with a orange mask, and the a female with shorth-legnth red hair." He read of his notepad. When he look up both teen where gone. They groan.

Tobi and Oreo ran away from the store and stopped now panting.

"Close one" pant Oreo, Tobi nodded in agreement. Both where in front of a costume store. So they went in.

There was a lot of costume, wigs, ect. Oreo stare in awe. There was lot of people in here since Halloween is coming soon.

"wow isn't this cool Tobi" stated Oreo and look at Tobi only to find he wasn't there.

"Tobi?...Tobi where are?" she call out but no replied. She look around the store to see if she could find him but no luck.

"TOBI?" she half yelled the name.

"BOOO" yelled the mask boy behind her. He had a scream mask the ones that has blood on it and was holding a knife. Oreo yawn.

"not that scary" she said boredly. Tobi frown behind the mask.

"If you can do a better job why don't you try it?" He asks. Oreo grinned and went to find something.

Tobi wait and wait. He play tic-tac toe my him-self and what only 5 minute pass. He waits a couple of more and then he saw her coming out with a emo gothic cheerleader uniform.

"You yawn to my costume. Yours is even worse I bet even Ino is much scarier than you." He reported and the red head started crying. Tobi stare there confused not knowing what to do. "Am sorry Oreo I didn't mean to please to cry." He said not knowing what to say. He didn't know Oreo could get that emotional. Even for the most stupidest things.

"shhh stop crying Ore-chan" he said patting the girl on the back.

"Am Tobi that's not me unless you know her" said a familiar voice behind him. Tobi look in back of him and saw another red head holding up a white bed sheet. The girl having a confuse look.

"If you're Oreo then who are you" he ask now getting confused. The other girl stop crying.

"Oreo" she replied. Now he was really confused. One both girl look alike and sound alike.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"No am the real Oreo" said the one in the sheet

"No I am"

"Me name stealer"

"Me"

"ME"

"ME"

Both girl started arguing more like yelling at each other. Tobi couldn't hold it any longer and he scream putting his hands on his head.

"SHUP UP BOTH OF YOU" yelled the poor Tobi. Both girls stop and smirk.

"Hahaha we made him scream" said the real Oreo. Both girl laughs while Tobi look confuse.

"Hell yeah pity it wasn't a girly like scream." Said the fake Oreo.

"What the hell?" ask Tobi. Both girl look at him and smirk again, just then the fake Oreo with the cheerleader uniform disappear in a smoke while the real Oreo was giggling. Tobi still was confused at what just happen.

"That was a clone. Ah man you fell for it big time." She tesed and kept laughing. Tobi pout.

"Not nice" he wined Oreo rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's check the wigs." She said. Both she and Tobi went to the wigs section. Tobi put on a really long purple wig while Oreo put on a green wig that had a 80's hair style that rockers had.

"Oi Tobi model for me will yeah." She said. Tobi put his hands on both sides of his hips.

**Flash** Oreo took a picture.

"my turn give me that." Ordered Tobi taking the camera from her. Oreo not knowing what to do she got a mini stair and put one foot up on the first step. Then did a rocker sign and her tongue out.

**FLAsh**

They took a couple of picture and Oreo started spinning her head and tobi follow. The hair kept on spinning and spinning. Both started laughing and stopped spinning since their necks started to hurt.

Just then two couple came in both where sloppy bratty rich teen. Then a young girl probably around their age came and both of them snapped orders at her and taunting her. Both Oreo and Tobi got angry. Tobi was going to go up to them but Oreo grab his wrist "I got a better idea." And whisper it to Tobi.

The two couple where arguing about something. Not noticing the teens behind them.

"what's taking the brat so long." Whined the girl.

"It's ok she'll be punish anyways." Said the male and chuckle. Just then both Oreo and Tobi came out. Scaring the living shit out of them. Tobi was wearing the scream costume as before but had a fake heart on his other hand. Oreo had a alien doctor costume with 'blood' all over it, and a couple of knives.

They scream and went to the manger to help them from psycho people that wants to eat them. Just then the girl comes out.

"this is the greatest day of my life Thank you for scaring my bicthy sis." She thanked and left the store. Oreo and Tobi look at each and shrug. Next thing they know they're laughing. Both did high-five and went out of the store before the annoy things come in.

Both continue walking. Just then Oreo saw mini jeeps on a store displayed. (the battery ones that little kids uses) They went inside the store and each got on a mini jeep. Both start roaming around the store both laughing. People had to get out of the way. Most of the time Oreo and Tobi will bump each other. Half the time they anciently step on people's toes. Then guess who came out. Buzz bunny. Ok the manger.

'oh my god what's with these frinkin mangers anyways' she thought. She did a turn and the Manger close his eyes waiting for the worse but nothing happen. Oreo stopped in front of him. But Tobi was a different case. Tobi well being Tobi forgot to stop and crash into Oreo which made the manger to trip and fall on his butt. Both teen giggle.

"Er yeah Thanks for the cool ride and stuff er see ya" she said and got of the toy car and went running outside the store. Tobi behind panting. "This is getting fun wonder what the others are" she ask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A certain older Uchiha was in his office looking at a monitor. Just then Tsunade came in "Madara I'll going to the store want something." She ask. He shook his head.

Tsunade shrug "your loss". An went to the parking lot and left. Madara checking that everything was clear he went to her office.

He open the door quiltly and sneaky. He tip toe to her office and stop mid way. He was getting sweaty and went close to her desk. Seeing there was a lot of paper work he shove some stuff around. Scowling he went to a box that was on the wall. In a blink of an eye he was there. He press his ear and try to listen to hack the comantion since there was a lock. Finally opening it he grab some keys, and went back to the desk. He went to one of the drawer and unlock with the key. Inside there was paper, so he grab it. He went to the other side of the room where there was a closet. He open it and went inside. Inside the closet there was a volt. He open the paper to read the following comention.

"WHAT THE HELL who in world will put this commotion it's the stupid one in the world. 1 2 3 4 5 6. You must be a moron to put that." He explain slapping a hand on his fore head.

He put the cometion still not over it that it was that easy. Once it open there was nothing. Madara stood there with wide eye.

"Where's the sake.. she got to have some." He stated going inside it and looking around. What seem like forever which really was like what 30 second in reality. "Hey shut up when you need shake you need sake. Stupid author" Ok He finally found some shake and did a little victory dance. He close everything and just as he went outside hell came lose. Tsunade was just coming in since she forgot her wallet and what does she see a Uchiha with her rare limitation shake where they don't sell no more. Madara just stood there frozen.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SPEICEL SHAKE" yelled the blonde woman. Madara drop the bottle and ran away screaming. The bottle crash which made Tsunade pissed and wanting to kill him.

'where to hide where to hide.' He thought he found a closet and went inside it. He heard foot step pass where he was hiding. Then the door open and Madara scream.

"It wasn't my fau…" he stop talking only seeing Shizune come in. Both where in an awkward silence.

"ok I will just go" she said and leaving. Madara sigh in relief but just then Tsunade came out no where. Madara went to the back on the room. Tsunade start cracking her knuckles and the Uchiha gulp.

"It that my fault you're a dumb blonde and got the world's stupidest comation in the world." He brut out for some unknown reason. That made the large breast woman get even angrier.

Through the whole school maybe in US could be heard the scream of The Madara Uchiha being beat up by Tsunade.

* * *

**the Madara tsunade part was add for no reson.. and sorry for some spelling mistake XP..**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!^w^**

**Madara: I hate you**

**Me: thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

Oreo and Tobi kept walking wondering which store to go next. Just then Oreo belly growled. Tobi look at her and chuckle.

"not funny." She muttered Tobi shook his head.

Then both teen saw two security guards talking. One was short and the other tall. The smallest was eating nachos and cheese and both where talking.

"For some reason they look like the one from the music store." She stated, Tobi shrug.

She licks her lips at the site of food.

"You wouldn't." exclaim Tobi. Oreo turn her head at him her eyes fill with hunger.

"You dare test me." She said in a challenging voice. "Get ready Tobi-chan" and with that she went running.

As she got close up she took couple of nachos and gulp them down quickly. She get o running Tobi following. The cops look confused. The one with the nachos look at his nachos and then at the teen. After a second or two they went running after them. Piss off

Tobi and Oreo ran half the floor. Oreo was thinking fast on how to lose them. Just then she spots a Mr. Pretzel lady having free Pretzel with a tray. She stops and turn to face the guards holding her hand as a stop sign.

"Stop, got to get a pretzel from the lady." She said to them. The guards shrug and the little one said "ok make it quick."

So she and Tobi got a pretzel. Once they where done the guard where just a foot away from them.

"Now you will come with us." Said the larger of the two.

"fine.. OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE DUDE HE GOT A GUN" she yelled and both guards look behide and half the people ran for no reason.

"There's no guy wi.." his voice trial off seeing the teens running off. Both groan and call for back up.

Both teen where running then stop sure that the gauds where way behide. Both catching their breath.

"Clo-close one eh" she said panting. Tobi nodded and look where they just came from. His eyes widen.

"Er Oreo-chan RUN!" he yelled and start running. Oreo tilted her head confused and look where Tobi just looked. The new student eyes went wide. There was a large group maybe 10 guards coming to get them. Oreo ran and she even pasted Tobi. She turn around facing Tobi and running backward.

"Any plans?" the mask teen ask.

"NO" she replied. She went to panic mood seeing the Guards catching up to them.

'Think think what will baby Jon Bon Jovi will do… I want taco… gah focus what will the Teletubbies will do… Laa-laa and Po are so cute" the Red head thought.

She turn to run normal at the same time a little kid let go of his ball. Her foot caught the ball and she fell on the floor. "ow"

Tobi stop running and look at his friend. "Is Oreo ok can she run or walk?" he ask quickly noticing the group was getting closer by the second.

Oreo tried to stand. She yelp and fell down. "Ow… I thick my ankle is sprain or something." And grab her left ankle and rub it. Tobi Thinking quickly grab the red head and carry her piggy back style. He start running.

"Danm your light.. wait never mind." He said feeling the weight now. Oreo smack him on the back of his head. Looking around she saw a shopping cart dead ahead.

"Oi Tobi-chan can you skate a cart?" she ask

"yeah why?"

"there's one" she report and pointing at it. Tobi went next to it. He let go of Oreo gently and help her in the cart. He then went in front of it and put a foot on the bottom rail and his hand on the hander bar.

"GO GO GO" yelled Oreo seeing the guards getting closer than ever. Tobi followed her command and stared pushing the cart and jump on like if it was a skate board.

Then Tobi saw that his red headed friend had her eyes wide. He look behide him and saw two guards on a scooters thingy getting closer to them. Just then there was a stair going down. Both teen scream has the cart kept going down the stairs. IT then miss four steps and the cart went flying. Once it land both teen jumped.

"Ow" both whined and continue screaming like crazy people since the guards where close now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~In a café~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A pale girl with midnight color hair was sitting on a table looking outside the window.

"_What's wrong Hinata-chan_" ask Zetsu coming with a cup of coffee, a milkshake, and two pieces of cake. He put the food down on the table. Hinata shook her head.

"Nothing but I feel something bad will happen." She said Zetsu shrug.

"**IT better not be that bad. **_Be nice let's just hope it won't happen._ **Psh Tobi came right and that psycho bicth is here to right.** _Yes and don't call Oreo a bicth in front of Hina-chan. _**Will if they're together there's bound to be trouble.** _How can you be sure_." And he started arguing with himself. Hinata started giggling. To some people they will be freak out with that, but she found it funny.

"**Hey don't laugh baka**." Whined the black side

"_I told you to be nice to her_." Scold the white one. She kept on giggling.

"I'm sorry Zetsu-kun but it is funny and kinda cute" she said smiling. The older teen look at her and had a little blush.

"**Whatever**.. _**she too cute and adorable"**_ Both side finished muttering.

Just then Neji came by and saw the pair.

"Hey Hinata have you seen Tenten" he ask

"Why?"

"To annoy her"

"Why?"

"Because she's mine"

"Why"

"Because she is and will always be even if I'll take her by force."

"Why"

"Say why on last time I will kill you" he said getting pissed.

"Why"

"You're to annoying."

"Why"

"Gah" with that he jump on top of her. Hinata was surprise and yelp when she hit the floor. Neji held up his fist and was close to punching the poor girl but lucky Zetsu grab his fist.

"**You dare hurt her, you be our dinner tomorrow**." Said the black side in a scary tone. Neji look freak out, then it change with anger and was going to punch him with the other hand but fail sense the green head was faster. Zetsu toss him aside and help his lover up.

"_You ok Hina-chan_" ask the white side. Hinata nodded.

"**Can we eat him" **the other side.

"No"

"_why did you even ask_, **hey it was a wroth a try**, _yes but he might taste disgusting for all we know he might be warning make up."_ He said talking to himself. Hinata cough

"Not nice." She scold playfully. Zetsu shrug. Then Neji got up and went to a fighting pose.

"We're not finished yet." He growled. Zetsu look at him then at Hinata who shook her head. He sigh.

Just then they all heard screaming and look outside the entrance. There they saw a familiar red head in a cart while a mask boy with black hair driving, and a group of guards chasing them. Neji, Zetsu, and Hinata look at each other.

"What. The. Hell." Said the both male. Hinata sigh and look at the older boy with a worried expression on her face. The older teen nodded.

"_ok let's go and follow them_.** Much of morons**" He said and walk outside the store grabbing Hinata by the hand who was blushing like mad and fighting not to faint. Both following where the other two went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at a Bookstore~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A green head girl sigh and look at all the random books there was. Just then Sasori came.

"Found anything interesting?" he ask her. She shook her head

"you?" the red head shook his head.

Just then Rin exclaim "oh my god this is not how you make a boomrang." Sasori sweatdrop as she started writing on the book without getting caught

"Oi Scorpionling Art is a bang" she said mimicking Deidara catch phrase. Sasori look at her.

"Don't call me that and don't start with me." He growled. Rin chuckle.

"Ah some one grumpy." She teases and messed up his hair even more. Sasori pout.

"Ah doesn't Scorpionling looks cute" she tease and kiss on the cheek. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Sasori-kun look who's here" said an annoying voice from no other than Terra. Both Sasori and Rin look annoy.

"What do you want?" He asks coldly. Terra pout.

"What with the attitude hope it wasn't that cross dressers bicth fault making you like this." She coo and glare at Rin who snort. Sasori was taking full control not to kill her here and now.

"no now leave me alone" he said unemotional

"You heard him leave us alone." Said Terra acting the blonde she is. She grab Sasori by the arm and start rubbing her face in his chest. Rin look at her with a mixture of anger and jealousy in her eyes. Sasori seeing this smirk.

'someone's is jealous' he mouth Rin glare at him.

"tck." And she walk out the store. Sasori sigh and push Terra of him and follow her.

"wow who knew you get jealous easily." He stated amusement in his voice and grab her by the waist.

"Let me go before I hurt you" she hissed. The red head rolled his eyes and kiss. Rin broke it by turning her face away. She try to break free from his grip but fail.

"I hate you" she muttered.

"I love you too" he said kissing her on her cheek.

"Where to Scorpionling?" she ask using his hateful nickname.

Just then Oreo and Tobi came by screaming their head off passing them and the guards behide them.

"Ok That was weird" she said not sure what happen. Sasori nodded in agreement.

Then Zetsu and Hinata came up.

"Hey guys." Hinata greeted.

"Hey do you know what happen?" Ask Sasori.

"_That's what we're going to find out_." Said the white side

"**Propaplry something stupid Morons" **spat the black side

"Wanna come?" ask Hinata. Rin and Sasori shrug.

"Just tell Sas to let go" she said just then Sasori let her go.

"Happy?"

"yes"

Everyone start walking where the other two disappear.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Out aka arcade room ~~~~~~~~~~~**

A blonde was changing his dollars to tokensand went up to his girlfriend.

"So what do you want to play un?" he ask.

"DDR" she replied and frown since Deidara chuckle.

"Aren't you too young to play it. un"

"are you testing me"

"maybe un"

"you know am going to beat you " Tenten reported, Deidara grinned.

"Wanna bet"

"Hell yeah I win you pay for dinner."

"and if I win you pay and be my maid for two day un"

Both teen went up to the machine and put the tokens in. They choose the hard mood. People started to go up and see the show.

"Pick any song angel un" smirk Deidara

"Galdly." And she choose Love Shine. 

Both where good and the people where cheering. Half the girls cheer for Tenten for wanting to beat the blonde and some boys because they found her hot. Other girls cheer for Deidara since they turn into fangirls and some guys cheers half of them told him not to get his ass beat by a girl and the other half was probably either gay or thought he was a girl.

Once the song finish Tenten won him by a few points.

"Ah not bad" he pant and choose the next song was 99 Red Balloons. Both where getting tired since this one was kind of hard. Turns out Deidara won this round.

"m-my turn hon get ready to lose." Tenten said between breath. And she got Tsugaru. This one was worse than the other one. Half the time both will get lose by all the steps. Even Deidara fell in one of the steps but got up quickly. Once they where finished both where sweating and trying to catch their breath.

"Dei you ok" ask the brunette worry that the blonde might choke like last time.

"un.. guess it was a tie un" he said between breath then cough a little. Tenten smirk.

"Told yeah I was better."

"whatever you're still going to wear that maid outfit un" he said and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Hell no unless I beat you in Guitar Heroe World Tour." She said pointing at the game.

"You're on un"

Both started playing Tenten on drums and Dei on guitar and mic.

Some where in the entrance Two teens came in.

"Hahaha Can't believe you fell for that" laugh Temari and Hidan frown.

"Shut fuck up bitch" he growed

"Don't have to be a damn Bastard" she hissed and both continue arguing. Then Hidan stop and look at Two other teens playing Deal Or No Deal.

"Hell no fuck no" he whined.

"what?"

"look who's there" the silver head point. Temari look and saw Kakuzu and a girl with two high pony tails and silver hair. She look like Hidan but in a female version.

"So it's just Kakuzu with a girl" she stated

"Not just any girl." He hissed both walking in their direction

"Well if it isn't my little coz" said the girl. Hidan snort.

"am not little, what are you doing here bitch." He ask.

"am with Kakuzu and your're so damn fucking rude that you haven't intrude me to your little bitch fuckhead." She said.

"why should I whore." He spat.

"Wow you two have so much love for each other." Stated Kakuzu not taking his eyes from the game.

"STAY OUT OF THIS" both Jashinists yelled and glare at each other. Then the most unexpected thing to happen was that they hug each other and let go.

Both Kakuzu and Temari stare at them with confused and scared faces.

"what?" Hidan ask both shook their heads.

"Oh names Sivlerstream." She said introduced herself

"Temari"

"ah is she your girlfriend?" Silverstream ask. Both Hidan and Temari blush.

"Shut the fuck up and mine your own business." Spat Hidan.

"ah is little Hi-chan blushing" she said as if he where a baby and pinching his cheeks. Temari was holding her laughter.

"Don't call me that, and maybe." He mutters and glare at Temari who start to laugh and Kakuzu joining in. He started to mutter a lot of pretty words.

"hey why are you wet?" she asked

"we went to see some beds you know to ry and jump on them. And there was a water bed one and the sigh said sit down and leave any cell phones on the table. So Hi-chan came and jump on the bed and next thing you know he was all wet since the bed was a fake and had only water in it." she explain laughing. Silverstream laugh at her cousin's stupidity.

Just then everyone in the arcade look at the entrance hearing screaming. One wonders how could they even hear it.

The gang saw Oreo and Tobi in a shopping cart, and a group of guards behide them

"Tobi damn it turn to the left." She ordered.

"Wait why there's a dead end why not right." He suggest.

"Hell no it will be worse plus there's a lot of mouse brain Hijo de puta in the way." She said Tobi sigh. Knowing she was right and turn left.

Back in the arcade everyone stare awe. Temari sigh.

"am going to kill her." She mutters. Silverstream look at her with a confused face.

"Do you know them?" Ask the other girl. Both Hidan and Temari nodded and Kakuzu chuckle.

"Yup we do the girl is probably your cousin too." Kakuzu said, she look even confused.

"Fuck no it's bad enough with this woman." Hissed Hidan and got a smack from behide his head from the other Jashinists. He rub his head and mutter more cursed words.

"Hey guys was that really cookie and Tobi un" ask Deidara coming up to the group. They nodded. Just then four other came.

"**Oi have you seen the two morons**." Ask the black side of Zetsu. Everyone point to the direction they just disappear.

"Why are you following them?" ask Tenten

"Want to know what they did" explain Hinata

"We where bored." Said Rin and Sasori at the same time. Everyone mouth 'oh'.

"Whose hungry" ask Tenten randomly. Everyone look at her in surprise.

"what am hungry" she defended her self.

"Ok but am not paying." Said Kakuzu crossing his arms. Silverstream sigh.

"Oh its ok Dei-chan is paying" she said pointing at the blonde.

"Un?!" he look at her with wide eye.

"all in favor for Dei to pay for food" everyone rised their hand expect Hinata, Sasori, Hidan, Silverstream, and Zetsu white side.'

"All who oppose." The others raised their hands.

"Hey why are you opposing Silver" ask Kakuzu

"You promise me that today you where fucking goanna pay since I fucking always do" she spat.

"Fine I'll pay for yours only **Silverstream's**" he said. Deidara groan.

"I hate everyone expect Hinata un, and Sasori and maybe Zetsu and Hidan un" he declare.

"AH you hate me" said Tenten sadly. He nodded.

They went to the food court.

"am s-should we tell O-Ore-chan and Tobi t-to c-come too" Hinata stammered. Zetsu look at her.

"_Sure_." So she text Oreo.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back with Troublemakers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Oreo heard her cell phone go on so she open it and read the text. Then look behide Tobi seeing the Guards still behide them.

"Go faster" she said.

"Can't Tobi getting tired" he said. Oreo tried to think fast. Then she saw some moving stairs.

"Tobi see the escalator?" she ask and the Uchiha nodded and went near the escalator. He helps Oreo out of the cart and puts her in the silver ramp that dived the two escalator. He took the cart and pushes it to the direction to the gauds. Half the guards fell down

Then he heard a screaming from behide him. He look in back of him and saw Oreo sliding down. He then went on the ramp and sild on his belly. When he got down he bump on Oreo.

"Oh no they coming down." She said panicking. Tobi thinking quickly he grab her again piggy back style and went running.

"Oreo put on your hood." He ordered and Oreo put it on. Then Tobi stop running and put her down for a second and took of his jacket.

"Put this on backwards. When I mean backwards make the hood look in front of you." Tobi order. Oreo kinda confused did what she was told.

"Don't put the hood on just yet, until I tell you to." He told her picking her up again. He knew full well that he was going to get kill by her but it was risk the changes.

"Tobi-chan where are we going?" she ask corusie

"You'll see" and start running again

* * *

****

**Cliffhanger**

**Finally finshined it took the whole night. I think there might be errors so sorry about that and if you're kind of counfused ask me XP**

**new pictures Of Oreo and some oc chatchter are up in my profile.**

**anyways**

**REVEIW!!! **

**REWEIW!! **

**they aways welcome ^w^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers sorry for the long wait so heres chap 11**

**enjoy ^w^**

**ONE MORE THING THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVEIW AND FAV.**

* * *

Tobi went through a double door.

"Now put the hood to cover your face." He ordered. Oreo was confused but did as told.

He open another door and went inside. Inside there was two ways to go. Tobi went to the left and there was stalls in one side and the other side the wall toilet. (don't know what's it really call XP)

Tobi went inside a stall and put the red head down. Once she felt the floor she took of both hood and gave back Tobi jacket.

"Ore-chan stay here while I go and check if the guards left" the mask teen said "and don't go out of this stall. Just wait till I come back, and lock the door." With that said he left leaving a extremely confused Oreo. She stay in there and got bored sitting on top of the toilet. Then she heard familiar voices too familiar but didn't know whose. She unlock the door and peek to see. Then open the door completely her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Aren't you far away from Blue" said Itachi. Pein glare at him. Both using the wall toilet.

"whatever at least you don't have her as a girlfriend. Tomorrow my arms going to hurt." Whined Pein.

"It's that time again?" ask the weasel. The pierced teen nodded.

"So what you bought some make up" joked Pein. Itachi snort.

"what about you had you been molding in a dress" spat the raven head.

"Shut up!" hissed Pein. Then both teens went quiet.

"Don't you feel someone's watching us?" ask Pein.

"Hn"

"am serious" he report the pierced male turn around and froze. Itachi getting curious of what made him freeze he turn too and regret it. Everyone stare at one another with wide eyes.

Then they all scream their ass of. Mostly the ones with the really girlish scream came from Pein and Itachi mostly Pein. Oreo for some unknown reason start to run around in circles in the stall. While she did that the other teens pull their zipper up.

Tobi came back and had to cover his ears from all the screaming. Tobi went over to Oreo and toss her over his shoulder and walk away quickly. Tobi went to the elevator and went to the last floor and walk to a table where the others where and put the red head in a chair next to Hinata.

"What's wrong with her now?" ask Tenten poking her friend. Tobi gasping for breath and said "you don't want to know."

"_She looks pale __**I think she saw a ghost" said **_both sides of Zetsu.

"Naw Cookie just want to look like Orichmaru or Michal Jackson un" he tease but stop seeing his girlfriend glare at him.

"a-a l-lot of d-d**k" Oreo stammered still shock. Everyone was confused.

"What the hell is she talking about?" ask Silverstream.

"W-weasel" the red head kept saying.

"Tobi tell us what's wrong." Said Hinata. Just then Pein and Itachi came looking like Oreo.

"What's wrong hon?" ask Konan

"R-red… L-Lose .. M-My Identity" he stammered.

"Hn" the other Uchiha agrees.

Then everyone look at Tobi. The mask boy was getting nervous.

"Er… You guys know that Tobi and Oreo where being chased." He stated, everyone nodded.

"well em.. Tobi took Oreo to the boys room to hide and well Tobi left Ore-chan in a stall and check outside so Tobi thinks Oreo saw Pein and Itachi pissing and well they all scream." He explain rubbing the back of his head. They look at him with wide eye.

"P-Pein h- has a s-small p**ns" Oreo stammered shaking. They stare at her with their eyes twitching and the at Konan who had her head down, her hands turn to a fist.

"Konan?" Tobi said afraid.

The blue head jump across the table and attack Tobi. The said boy started to scream but was cut off since the blue girl was choking him.

"AM GOING TO KILL YOU" she shriek

"Sh-shouldn't we help him" ask Hinata

"**naw It's fun watching**" said Zetsu. He look at the Hyuga girl who had a worried face. He sigh.

"_ok but __**first lets see it for a while**_" said Zetsu

Everyone was being entertain (expect Hinata) when Tobi was being choked to death by a PMSing Konan.

Pein watch and then something click in his mind, and ask "er Kon-chan did you ate your kiss today."

"NO" she hissed scaring the auburn teen.

"why does she needs kiss for?" ask Oreo tilting her head forgetting about the accident.

"For her PMSing." He report now regretting it.

The blue head girl turn her head in a creep way that the pierced teen look freak out. Konan started walking towards him slowly cracking her fist. Thinking quickly Pein hid behide Kisame.

"Konan clam down." Kisame said.

"why?" she growled.

"because it's not our fault your PMSing." Kisame cover his mouth. Konan popped a nerve and cracking her fist again. Both teen eye went wide and hug each other in fear of the blue head.

"Oi Konan if you want I can give some of my Kiss." Afford Silverstream. The other girl nodded her head. As soon as the silver head pulled out the bag of Kiss, Konan as fast as lighting stole it all. Silverstream sweatdrop.

"Oi is there a Tobacco hell here?" ask Oreo changing the topic.

"What the fuck is a tobacco hell?" ask Hidan. Oreo looks at him as if he was from another planted.

"What?!" exclaim the male silver head teen.

"you don't know what's Tobacco Hell is?" shouts Oreo.

"Hidan stop being stupid it a place that sell tobacco and it feels like hell un." Said Deidara half joking. Oreo and punch him in back of his head.

"Ow un" whined the blonde.

"NO IT'S NOT!" she screams, "I bet you guys even eat there."

Her friends look at her confused. Oreo look at them with wide eyes.

"You know Tobacco Bell" they shook their heads.

"Taco hell" they did the same thing again. Oreo smack her hand on her fore head.

"IT'S TACO BELL" she yells. They all came with a smart replied "ohh"

"Tobi gets it now" said no other than the mask boy and add "it rhymes too."

"You two are fucking morons." Mutter Hidan. Oreo rolled her eyes.

"come on Tobi-chan" she said taking him by the arm and went to Taco Bell, and got a super crunch wrap supreme with some nachos and cheese. They went back and sat with the others.

"So Ore-chan are you going to the Halloween dance?" ask Temari

"no"

"Why?"

"me going trick-or-treating." She reports.

"You're such a child." Tease Deidara

"Thanks." Oreo taking it as a complement. Deidara snort.

"Aw come on you'll have fun." Tenten pled. The red head shook her head. Tenten sigh and look at Temari who then looks at Hinata with a grin.

"Do the P look" whisper Temari to the Hyuga girl. Hinata sigh, she really didn't want to do the look since she want to go trick or treating too. Silverstream tiled her head.

"What's the P look?" she ask quietly only so that Kakuzu could hear.

"You'll see." He replied only confusing the curios girl more.

Hinata was trying to make her mind up. Then went to the other girl side knowing they will do something bad if she didn't do it.

She went down on her knee in front of Oreo and put her two hands together as if she was going to pry. Then did the cutest puppy face ever seen.

'Too damn cute look away look away.' The red head thought so she did. Tenten went near Hinata and told her "do the WP noises"

So Hinata started whining like a puppy will do. Oreo look at her again which she regret. She couldn't hold herself any longer and tackle the poor girl. Then started hugging her like a plushy toy. Her friends sweat drop.

"that's a yes" stated the dirty blonde girl. Oreo look at her putting her head on top of Hinata's.

"Hell no" she said sticking her tongue out. Temari eyes started twitching and a nerve pop out.

"Dei-chan" call Oreo.

"What un?"

"Can you make me a bomb?

"Why un?!"

"You'll see later."

Deidara sigh and took some clay. His hand mouth did what they did best and out came a clay bird. He gave it to her.

"Just throw it and it'll explode un" he insured.

Oreo nodded "ok Thanks Nii-san." She got up and took the trash out. She then went to go to some random store and anciently bump into some one.

"hey watch it" she hissed and look at him. The guy glare at her with his hazel eyes but then walk away. For some reason Oreo thinks she should know him but can't remember. She kept walking until she saw a grumpy guard. She went up to him and gave him the clay bird.

"Happy B-day." She said. The guard glare at her having the clay bird in his hand.

"It's not my birthday." He spat. Oreo smirk wickly and kick him in the anckle. Then she ran away since the guard drop the bird.

**~~~~~~with the others~~~~~~~~~~**

"Do you guys know where she went?" ask Tobi noting that Oreo went missing.

"hn nor do I care" replied Itachi for the first time. Then came a blonde girl that came by their table.

"Hey hotties." Coe Terra to the guys. "Itachi why don't you ditch thses loser and go out with me." And wink.

"hn" replied Itachi.

"Is that a yes?" she ask innocently.

"No your worse than hey are plus you smell like a rat." He stated.

Terra look hurt "what about you Saso-kun"

" I don't go out with rats." He tease. Rin in her mind snicker.

"pff what ever am wasting my time beside am seeing some one." She stated.

"In your dreams." Said Konan

"at least his better looking and he'll be coming later to our school." Report Terra

BOOOOMM

They stop talking when they heard a loud explosion.

"Hell no… She didn't.. she won't un." Mutter Deidara. Then Oreo came running like a mad man.

"er guys time to go." She said quickly and running through the nearest exit. Then her friend followed but went walking.

Terra look confused for a second but shook it off. She went back to her table where her friends where waiting

"where is he are you sure he said here?" ask Clover. Terra nodded. Just then a male teen came up to their table. He has blonde hair with some streak of black hair. His eyes where hazel color. He was also good looking.

"Oh my god he so hot." Comment Clover.

"I think he went to the top three if he goes to our school." Agree Lilly.

"you're Jason?" ask Terra. The guy smirks.

"yeah and I suppose your Terra, Clover, and Lilly" he said and the girls nodded.

"well then let's get down to business." Said Terra with a grin on her face.

* * *

**dun dun dun**

**yeah it's crappy and i had it in my mind but bob came back curse you so sorry for the long wait and stuff the other chap will be better**

**the last part was horrble so anyways**

**REVEIWS!!!!**

**REVEIWS!!!!**

**hmm oh and go to Midnight Mistress Tesumi-Chan porfile to vote on the poll just for the heck of it if u guys want**


	12. Chapter 12

Friday

Oreo was sitting in the lunch room table, glaring at the other table.

"Er… Ore-chan what are you doing." Ask Tenten.

"Trying to blow those demons up." The red head replied still glaring at the other table now sending daggers. Tenten look over were Oreo was glaring at. She saw Terra and her group of friends.

"should I ask why?" ask the brunette rising a brow. Oreo didn't said anything.

"Like you can blow them up just by looking." Said smirking Deidara. The Oreo look at him. Now the blonde was nervous.

"Shut up." She spat then add "Hidan help me out."

At first the Jashinists was confused then remember why and help with the glaring.  
"ok now Hidan.. Oreo tell us what happed." Ordered Temari.

"Fine they made this week miserable for me." She replied.

"can you tell us and why is Hidan part of this" Temari ask now curious.

"fine.. let see it started on Monday.." she said everyone was now listening.

_Monday. In P.E_

_Everyone was practicing volleyball. Oreo was trying to hit the ball in the wall. Just then a ball out of nowhere hit her head. Oreo look around nothing. She shrug and continue hitting the bal on the wall. Then it happed again but this time she turn around fast and saw how it was. It was none other then Terra. _

"_will you stop hitting me." Oreo growled._

"_how do you know is me." challenge Terra._

"_because I saw you." Oreo said._

"_really was like this" said Terra and threw the ball at the other in the face._

"_Ow.. Yes like that you stupid perra." Oreo spat and got hit again but in the stomach._

"_You. Better. Stop. It." She said through clench teeth._

_Terra stood there pretending to think "nah" she threw the ball again aiming at her head in serving style. Oreo who was ready took a side step almost missing it and threw her ball with a lot of force to the other girl face. Terra fell on the ground and cover her face and screaming in pain. Everyone went around them to see what just happed. Just then Gai came trying to get over to her. "what's going on?" he demanded. He saw Terra and went up to her._

"_What happened?" Gai ask her. Terra point at Oreo with a bloody finger. Her nose was broken and was bleeding, since she cover her face she spread all the blood all over her face._

"_I.. I was practicing as you said and she came out of nowhere and started hitting me. I.. I told her to stop but she kept on going. Then I threw her a ball but not very hard but then she threw the next one harder and then this happed." She said and starts crying. Gai help her up and told someone to take her to the nurse._

"_OREO come over here." He Ordered. Oreo went over to him with anger in her eyes._

"_it wasn't true" she protested. Gai look at her with the teacher look._

"_DENTION" he shouted and add "you never hit another of your fellow students" Oreo groan._

_Tuesday between 1 & 2 period._

_Oreo was walking down the hallway to her second class. Then she saw a blue head. _

"_what you want" growl Oreo._

_Lily smirk "oh nothing" she said and push Oreo making her fall and spit on her. Oreo scowl. "oh no you didn't" she muttered. She kick Lilly on the shin and hold the other leg making the blue head falling flat on her face. Lilly scream but was cut short. Just the a teacher came by and saw the last thing that happened. The old lady point a finger at Oreo._

"_you come with me." She said sweetly but then she shout "NOW" Oreo got up and went over to her as fast as she could. Turn out that the old lady was Terra's grandmother and had it for the red head. The old woman made her clean her whole classroom and anything the old hag want until sundown._

_Wednesday Bathroom_

_Oreo went inside the bathroom. Inside was Clover. 'great now what' Oreo thought. She pass the other teen and nothing happened. 'okey' Oreo thought and shrug it of. She went inside one of the stall and sat down. She did her business and did number 2. once she was done she was going to clean herself that's when she noticed there was no toilet paper. Oreo eyes started twitching _

_"that little sneaky punk." Hissed Oreo then when she move a little bit the seat fell and she fell inside the toilet. In other times she use her fast reflexes but was caught of guard. "crap" she muttered. _

_Just outside Clover was smirking as she walk up to Terra and gave her a thumbs up. _

"_took away all the paper and unscrew the seat." She said. Terra grin evilly. 2 hours later from getting unstuck she walk back to class all wet. Then she saw the old lady again. "HELL NO!" she scream and ran away back to the dorm._

_Thursday Spanish_

_Oreo and Hidan were having an argument over their assignment together. The assignment was to do a little scene from Romeo and Juliet in Spanish. The scene was that Juliet and her mom are in the room and where talking then when the mom leaves Juliet talks to herself drinks something to make her sleep but seems as she is dead._

"_No you be Fucking Juliet" whined Hidan_

"_No you be Juliet. Beside why should I be Juliet give me 3 good reason." Growl Oreo._

"_1 am a dude, 2 I have a reputation 3 I don't like Juliet." He reported. Oreo snort "1 the mom is a woman too, 2 no you don't, 3 me neither she's a whore in my opinion."_

"_I agree with you on that one." Hidan said nodding his head. They stayed in silences. _

_Then the silver head teen broke the silences "look what about if I gave you a…er a brownie later will you be Juliet beside your only going to faint."_

_Oreo thought for a moment then agree and both shake their hands. Just then Lilly pop out of no where._

"_why hello." She greeted cheerfully. Oreo growl while Hidan tilted his head in confusion._

"_vete pada la bora" Oreo spat.(__**go to hell)**__  
"Aw don't be like that any how.. I need something." Lilly said._

"_y es" Oreo ask rising a brow. (__**and it is)**_

_Lilly smirk and got some glue and squirt it all over Hidan and Oreo._

"_PERRA" shriek Oreo (__**bitch)**_

_Lilly wave her hand in fell wall and went back to her seat. Both Hidan and Oreo got up and went running. Unfortunate when they where arguing Lilly tied their shoes together when they weren't looking.. Both teens fell face first on the floor._

"_crap" they both muttered. While half the class laugh._

"_should we kill that bitch" ask the __Jashinists._

"_Hell yeah" agreed the psycho girl._

_They both got up and had evil all over them. Working together they went up to Lilly who look like she is about to shit herself. Both grab her by the arm and throw her to the ground. Hidan grab glue and pour it all over her while Oreo tied her with type. Once they where done Lilly was all cover in glue. Both teen gave each other high five and laugh. But __Kakashi__ was behind them and he cough. Both teen look behind them nervously. _

"_should I ask why?" he ask both teen shacked their head._

"_She started it." They both protest._

"_don't care detention." He said just on cue the old hag came by and heard everything and with her finger made the motion to go with her. Both teen groan._

"and you see that what happed." Said Oreo. Everyone stare at her as she came from another plant.

"then where the heck where we when that happened." Exclaim Temari getting angry when she heard her boyfriend was also the victim. Oreo shrug.

"did they did anything to you guys today?" ask Kakuzu. Both teen shook their head.

"good" he mutter.

"aw Kak-kun is being protective over me" Oreo teased but got serious again "but I got a feeling they will."

"aw Tobi want to be part of the action" said no other than the masked boy.

"it's aright Tobi-chan the war is not over" the red head said to her best friend. For some reason she knew she is going to war against them and something bad is going to happen in a few days or month from now. She sigh not wanting to know what it is.

"the bright side today's Halloween" said Hinata trying to cheer her friend up. Oreo smirk.  
"oh that reminds me you going to the dance or to trick or treat?" ask Temari to the red head.

"Taco 3, 2, 1" said Oreo and ran to her next class right on cue. Temari blink and sigh.

"I wonder if she is really blonde and just dyed her hair red." Said Temari.  
"Why Temari ask that" Tobi ask. Temari look at him.

"because she doesn't want to answer the question so she ran away but she is so smart is forgot we have the next class together." Temari said Tobi chuckle "that's Ore-chan for ya. See ya" and the boy went running away.

Temari walk to her class and found Oreo their.

"why we meet again" the dirty blonde greeted. Oreo pout "no comment." The red head said.

The class started and as always Oreo was falling asleep with the Michel Jackson lecture. As she was going to sleep she heard her phone go on. She got it and a mail icon came on. Confused she press on it and read it.

_Lol y hello Oreo-san ur wondering how I got ur phone #. Won't tell u cause ur little head of ur's can't handle it XP loser_

_From Terra._

Oreo scowl she got her phone and tried to text back since she didn't know nothing about texting in the cell phone. Then she got more text messages. Getting pissed of by it she started cursing all the words she knew and forgotten she was still in the classroom.

"Oreo will you please sit down and stay here after class." Said Orochimaru. Oreo groan and drop her head on the desk.

When the class ended Oreo went up the teacher.

"Oreo-san care to explain." The snake guy said.

Oreo sigh "well that bitch cal Terra started text messing me and calling me something's. I try to write her to leave me alone but she didn't. This whole week she been out to get me. GET ME I TELL YA. And her evil grandmother" Oreo said grabbing Orochimaru by the collar and shaking the dude. The said teacher cough and Oreo let him go. "gome" she mutter scratching the back of her head.

"I see will you can go." He told her. Oreo stood there with her mouth wide open.

"will what are you standing there for go or do you want to clean my room and some cages." The Michel Jackson look alike said. Oreo shook her head and left.

**Sometime later**

Oreo went inside her dorm room. Temari and Hinata where watching T.V. Oreo went where they were and sat down next to them.

"so what happen in science?" ask Temari

"stupid Bitch text me and you know the rest." Oreo replied lying down on the floor.

"so what did Orochimaru-sensei did to you?" the dirty blonde ask.

"nothing he let me go." Said the red head. Temari and Hinata look at her.

"you're not serious." Said Hinata in disbelief. Oreo nodded her head.

"yes he did maybe I should respect him more" said Oreo and put her hand on her chin thinking. Temari mouth went open.

"you lucky woman." Said Temari "so what are you going to do?"

"about what?" ask Oreo tilting her head.

Temari frown at her "oh no you don't. you know what I mean."

"well will you look at the time, I have to get going." Oreo stated and left dragging Hinata with her. Temari sigh annoy by roommates.

Oreo led Hinata to her room.

"okay when does the dance thing starts, and when does it end?" ask Oreo sitting on her bed.

"em.. at 6:30 it starts and demanding on the teacher moods…" said Hinata stop what she was going to say.

"well keep going." Order Oreo

"if they in a good mood most of the time it will end at 5:00 in the Moring. If they grumpy or you so bad mood it'll end either in midnight and if it really that bad it will end at 9 once it end at 7." Said Hinata twirling around the computer chair.

Oreo closed her eyes and thought of a plan. After a few minutes she got it. She check her watch and grinned. 'we will have time.' She thought. She then sat her self up and look at the other teen with a smirk.

"say Hinata-chan you want to go trick-or-treating and want to go to the dance right?" ask Oreo still having that grin.

"yes but knowing.." Hinata said but was cut off

"will then what are you waiting for hurry up and change yeah" said the red head. Hinata tilted her head confused.

"but the dance doesn't started around five hours." Protested the once shy girl.

"oh yes but didn't you want to go trick-or-treating too?" ask Oreo

"yes but how we going to go?"

"don't worry about that and just get change." Oreo said getting her phone. Hinata still confused did what was told. She left the other teen room and went to her room. She went to her closet and look for her costume. It was more of a pajamas. The costume was a panda one of those whole body things. It had a hood that had the face of the panda and the tail and brought some mittens that look like panda paws. She put it on then the hood and put on some converse. She peek outside to make sure Temari wasn't looking. When the coast was clear she ran to Oreo's room. Inside Oreo was wear some black ears and a black tail that mystery was moving. She also had a black tank top. And leather pants and some combat boots. When Oreo look around she saw panda Hinata.

"AW" Oreo cried and went and attack the poor girl and hug her to death.

"gah…let..me..go can't…breath." Gasp Hinata. When Oreo let go Hinata fell and gasp for air. Oreo got up and put on a scarf around her eyes. She went under her bed and got out the suitcase. She open it and took out a camera. She put it in one of the pockets and put the suitcase way. She went to her closet and took out two garbage bags and gave one to the panda girl. Both went up to the door and look outside to see if Temari was around. Oreo put a finger on her lips.

"shh" she said and walk to the front door of the dorm. She open it and went outside she look behind her and made her hand motion telling the other teen to follow.

Once outside both went out of the building. Oreo led the lead and went to the boy's dorm's. Hinata stop the track and look at it.

"why are we going inside?" ask the blue head teen.

"we're getting Tobi he ask to come too so come on." Replied the red head.

"can you just call him" whined the Hyuga.

"don't feel like it plus I thought you want to see Zetsu" said Oreo smirking evilly. Hinata pout but follow anyways.

Once they got to the room Oreo knock polity "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR ELSE I'LL KNOCK IT DOWN." Hinata sweat drop.

The door open reliving Itachi only wearing boxers. The poor Hyuga girl blush so red that she faint. Oreo sigh.

"Great look what you have done with your ugliness. You made Hinata faint how dare you don't you got some fucking identity. You fuckning she-male making my friends faint with your she-male ugliness. You know what move out of the way." Oreo rant pushing the weasel out of the way and dragging the unconscious girl inside the room. The rave haired boy rolled his eyes and sat on the couch again.

"oi and what are you suppose to be un" ask a certain blonde.

"a neko" Oreo said the mutter "or cat woman."

"heard that un. What happen to her un?" ask Deidara crossing his arms grinning.

"no Deidara you can't get laid with her that's why you have Tenten or else that will be call cheating." Oreo said smirking while the other glare at her.

"you're a dumbass" stated the blonde.

"I love you too nii-san" Oreo cried happy.

"OOORRRREeEOOOO" shout a certain masked boy tackling the red head.

"TTTTTOOOOBBIIII" shout Oreo then punch him on the head. "took you long enough"

"what?! Tobi had to use the bathroom. But now Tobi ready we could leave now." He said. Tobi was dress like scream.

"not really your she-male of your cousin made Hinata faint by his ugliness." Said Oreo. Tobi thought for a moment, then a idea pop in his mind. The scream went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and came back and pour it on the panda girl. Hinata eyes shot open and gasp for air.

"you alive?" ask Oreo and Hinata nodded.

"well Then let's go." She shout and grab her and went running out of the room to the front gate with Tobi following.

"Thank goodness" mutter Itachi.

Waiting in front of the school a car pull up. Oreo and her friends went inside the car in the back seat.

"hi mom" Oreo greeted happily seeing her mom again.

"Hi hon and Hi to you guys." Said the older woman.

"hello" greet the other two teens.

"so er.. un is she really your mom Oreo?" ask Hinata. And the said girl nodded.

"you guys don't look nothing alike" Hinata said which made Oreo and her mom chuckle and laugh.

"hey I never saw you before what's your name? mines Kate" said Oreo's mom.

"er a-am Hinata" she almost stammered which made Kate giggle.

"aw your so cute. Oh and Tobi nice being the classic up" Kate comment. Hinata blush "thank you". Tobi smile although it wasn't seen.

"so where are we going?" Tobi ask.

"to my neighborhood." Said Oreo

"why isn't far away and won't we be late?" reported Hinata.

"I guess and sort of just stop worrying and relax or have fun." Resume Oreo.

Three hours later they got where they needed to be.

"yea home sweet home." Said Oreo getting out of the car the other following.

"come on guys." Oreo said. They all went around her neighborhood asking for candy half the time they got money. They got some picture, and some video of their adventure. Hinata and Tobi laugh when Oreo scare a little girl then got beat up by the dad who got beat up by Kate After a hour or so there bag where getting really heavy and was extremely full. So they went to the last spot and went to Oreo's house. They all sat in the kitchen.

"wow this has been the awesome Halloween." Tobi exclaim.

"yeah look at all these candy and not to mention the money." Said Hinata in disbelief.

"oi I just noticed something." Oreo said. Both teen look at her. "we can't tell Kakuzu about this or else he'll steal our money." They nodded in agreement.

"Hi guys what do you guys want to drink?" ask Kate.

"coke" said Hinata

"Tobi wants the same thing" said Tobi.

"and me" said Oreo but saw her mom giving her the look and she scowl "fine orange juice."

Kate gave them want they wanted. She saw her daughter down cast. "hey don't be like that, you got all those candy." Said her mom. Oreo look brightly at her but then pout when her mom said "one candy each day." Her friends gave each other a puzzle glance at each other and shrug.

"Bathroom time!" exclaim Oreo and went running up the stairs. Kate look up to make sure she left.

"ok here's the deal I need a favor from you two, do you think you can do it?" ask the older woman. Tobi and Hinata look at each other and then nodded.

Upstairs Oreo finish using the bathroom. She was in the hallway until she saw one of the room open. Smirking she went inside the room. Inside there was a lot of stuff and a bed where someone was lying down.  
"HELLO OLD GUY!" she shout and smack him on the head. She went to the desk and got a wallet. The guy that was sleeping saw what the red head did and started following her.

Oreo went downstairs and hid under the counter. The other look confused.

"Oreo what did you do?" ask her mom.

Just then the old man came inside looking pissed off.

"ok where is that little brat." The old man snarl. Kate sigh knowing this isn't good.

"clam down dad." said Kate. SO the old man try to.

"yea old guy clam down." Said Oreo and throw the wallet at him. The old guy grab it and grumble.

"old guy?" ask Tobi. When he said that the old guy look at him with a pissed off expression.

"what you said punk? And why are you in my house" ask the grandpa.

"Yo grandpa he's a friend and her too we just visiting" said Oreo with a grin in her face.

"I thought I sent you far away from here really far away." He reported.

"you did but we came here to make your life miserable" she joked but the other guy didn't.

"why me." He mutter sadly.

"well we like to stay longer old hag but we have to go." She said and earn a glare from the old man. She wave her hand and left the room and wait in the car. Her mom sigh.

"Ok you guys finished?" ask Kate to the other two. They nodded their head and help Kate by putting the cups back in the sink.

An hour later or so they where back at the school after the long and dangers ride. Now Hinata and Tobi knows where Oreo get her crazy personality from.

"Tobi feel sick" said the one and only Tobi. Oreo grab them both by the wrist.

"hurry up we got to hide the candy and money from the others." Said Oreo going to her and Hinata dorm. Once they got their they hid the sacks in the closet. Tobi hid his with Oreo while Hinata went to her own room and hid hers there. When they went to the hallway a door open they look behind and saw Tenten in a gangster guy costume and was coughing.

Oreo being Oreo ask the smartest question "what are you doing here?"

Tenten look at her frowning. "me what are you doing here. NO better yet why weren't all of you in the dance?" ask the brunette.

The other teen look gave each other a nervous glace at each other.

"we where just going is that Hinata need help sense her .ermm thing broke and the other thing. Why are you here?" Oreo explain badly. Tenten rolled her eyes "I was feeling sick so I got pain killers" she said and added

"you know what forget it let's just go." She ordered not wanting to waste more time. They all agree and went with her to a building went to a special building that only held on special events.

When they went in there was a lot of people in costume. Tenten led the way where the others where sitting. When Oreo saw them she laugh and point at Deidara. The blonde was dress in a school girls uniforms and was glaring at the red head.

"Shut up!" he snapped but she and Tobi still laugh and Hinata giggle.

"so let's party." Oreo shout but nobody move. She look at them and noticed the problem. They where giving crappy music. Oreo sigh and shook her head.

"be right back." She said. So using her "cats" moves she went to the D.J and knock him out. Smirking she put on some song that were danceable. Everyone got up and dance. After the a few songs she put a classic the "chicken dance". Every one started dancing the song and Oreo went to join her friends.

Right when everyone was having fun a certain old lady came in the room and unplug everything.

"that's it for today you ungrateful little brats." She snarl. Everyone booed her went their separates ways. The gang went to the lobby and sat down.

"that was getting fun. Whined Oreo then mutter "stupid old hag."

"I know" pout Temari. Everyone sat there. Then a idea pop to Konan and she smirk.

"why don't we play Truth or Dare?" the blue head suggest. So everyone agreed.

"ok now get in a circle." She ordered and everyone did.

"can I start" ask Kisame and the blue head teen nodded.

"ok… Pein truth or dare?" he ask

"truth." The pierced teen said but saw Konan glaring at him so he change his answer "Dare. truth. Truth."

"er ok.. is it true that you make out with Lilly in the library." Said the blue teen. Kisame knew it was a complete lie since Pein love Konan and when Lilly and auburn teen bump into each other in the library like two hours ago they where like dogs and cats.

"WHAT?" yelled Konan who was now really angry and cracking her knuckles.

"hell no his lying." Pein defend himself nervously. The blue head snort "aright then." Pein sigh knowing he got away.

"ok er Oreo truth or dare?" he ask.

"DARE BABY!" she shouted.

"was it really necessary to scream?" he ask her.

"yup now hurry up." She said excited.

"ok god.. I dare you to lick.. the floor?" he said since he couldn't think of anything else. Oreo raised a brow.

"that's all?"

"yeah pretty much. you scare?" Pein ask smirking. Oreo look at him with 'are you serious' look and sigh. She bent down and lick the floor as it was nothing.

"dada wow that was lame." She stated. Pein rolled his eyes. Oreo smirk and look around to see who was the victim.

"Sasori truth or dare" she ask. The other red head sigh.

"dare" he said bored and Oreo grinned. Sasori didn't like the way she was smirking. 'should have said truth oh well.' He thought.

"I dare you to kiss Deidara in the mouth." Oreo said smirking. The two teen eyes where wide.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled their eyes twitching.

"well go on then or else be my slave for the rest of the school year or until you get old." She stated grinning evilly.

"urg fine." Sasori growl, he crawl over to Deidara and kiss him. The a flash went on. When Sasori finished he glare at Oreo.

"you got a camera!" exclaim Sasori and the other red head nodded. Sasori grumble and the blonde glare at Oreo.

"Rin truth or dare?" Sasori growl.

"dare and don't growl at me." She reported.

"I dare you to choke Oreo and let her go when I say so." He said.

"gladly." She said and went over to Oreo. The said red head was trying to crawl away.

"come on it was a worthless dare." She whined put stop crawling when Rin grab her by the legs and pull her to her. When Oreo was close enough Rin grab her neck and started choking her. Oreo tried to break free but fail. When Sasori saw she had enough he told the other to let her go. Oreo gasp for breath and glare at the red head who shrug.

"karma" he stated and Oreo stuck her tongue out.

"ok my turn.. Itachi truth or dare." Ask Rin

"I don't want to play." He reported.

"well to bad so truth or dare?" she ask again.

"stupid game" he mutter and added "truth."  
"boring.. ok then is it true that you use your red eyes are contacts." She said.

"no.. it's when am angry it adds the affect" he stated

"so your saying that it is." Rin said and the Uchiha shrug.

"I knew it." She said and did a dance.

"whatever.. Zetsu truth or dare em dare you say then I dare you to dare or truth someone." He said. Everyone look at him and blink.

"er _ok then Hidan truth or_** dare" **ask Zetsu.

"dare." Hidan said and add "give me your worse."

Zetsu grin and told him to come to him. When Hidan went close to the other teen.

"**we dare you to steal Kakuzu money." **He whisper to Hidan in the ear.

Hidan gulp. He went near Kakuzu and grab his back pocket as fast as he could and went up to Zetsu.

"ah I did it AHHHH" he scream the last part when Kakuzu tackle him and started beating him up. Zetsu was enjoying the show and was laughing.

Once Kakuzu beat up Hidan. The jashinists ask "Tobi true or dare"

"dare" the mask boy said.

"I dare you to kiss Oreo for one minute." He said and then fainted by the blood lost.

Tobi not knowing what to do did nothing.  
"Tobi is a dare you got to do beside weren't you a good boy." Said Deidara smirking.

"don't do it Tobi look Hidan is unconscious." Said Oreo

"your just saying that so he won't kiss you" Deidara protested.

"your point?" the red head ask.

"karma is a bitch do it Tobi or else I'll tell Hidan to make you his and my slave." Threaten the blonde. Tobi sigh. He went up to Oreo. He removed his mask and kiss her. A minute already passed and no one said any thing. Oreo knowing that it did push Tobi away and her face was the color of her hair or darker. Tobi being smart put his mask back on. He was so happy he had a mask or else he would have look like Oreo. 'so made thing that it could hide.' He thought.

Deidara burst out laughing while Sasori chuckle and the girls giggle. Oreo glare at them.

"shut up." She snapped.

"Karma karma karma." Said a certain blonde teen male and Oreo suck her tongue out.

"you know you and Tobi like it." Stated Deidara

"you know your asking for a black eye" Oreo said mockingly

"Tenten truth or dare" ask Tobi trying to think nothing happen.

"truth" she said. She was smart to play this kind of game trying to make her do something embarrassing.

"is it truth that your getting fatter each day?" ask Tobi and Oreo burst out laughing but stop when she saw that the said girl was giving her a death glare.

"no" she said firmly still glaring. Tobi laugh nervously knowing later he was going to get beat up.

Just when Tenten was going to ask Temari the old hag came in the room.

"what are you brats doing here go back to your dorms or is a after school for all of you ." she barked.

They all got up and went outside to their own dorms and went to sleep.

* * *

Review please

wow that's alot new record yeah XD(never doing alot of pages again) and crappy ending


	13. Chapter 13

A month later after the party every day was a war for Oreo and her friends mostly Hidan for unknown reasons. Each time she got the enemy they either got her back or Terra's grandmother will come in and punish the poor red head making the girl suffer. Tobi been having problem of his own. For some reason after the party he been having strange feeling for a certain red head.

Tobi was laying on his bed whether or not to ask someone for advise. He finally got up and went to find someone. Luckily Deidara was in the kitchen.

"Deidara-sempia could sempia hm un help Tobi with something?" ask the teen nervously.

"no." the blond replied.

"but you don't" he started saying but was cut off by the blond. "no I wouldn't help you with your little project nor getting you a cake."

"but"

"nor play doll with you nor you trying to put make put on me nor the weasel when his " stated the blue eyed teen.

"It's not that it important will you just listen to me sense you know something about it." spat Tobi. Deidara stare at him but didn't show that he was surprise by his attitude. The thought it was important since he talk in first person.

The blonde sigh "fine what is it?"

"willTobibeenhavingstarangefeelingforsomeoneheknows" he said quickly. The blonde twitch his eyes.

"repeat it again and slowly unless you don't want my help." He said crossing his arms.

Tobi took a big breath and said slowly this time "well Tobi been having some strange feeling for someone but Tobi doesn't know what it is."

The blonde just blink until he burst out laughing.  
"Stop laughing at me." He whined. Just then a brunette came in.

"What going on what's so funny?" she ask only getting and Tobi jump not seeing her come in nor notice she was here. His eyes went wide when he saw Tenten belly it was a little bigger than last time he saw her. 'yup she growing fat' he thought.

When the blonde stop laughing he tease "Tobi is in love." Unfortunately he didn't had his mask on and started blushing and making his dear sempia laugh again.

"aw so who's the girl." Ask Tenten making the other teen blush more and look at the floor making his foot go in circular motion.

The Uchiha mutter something that the couple didn't hear.

"come say it again." Order the brown eye girl.

"o.." he said and was back muttering it. Both teen sigh.

"come on don't be shy if Dei-kun laugh I'll kick his ass." Promise Tenten although the blonde went pale.

"Oreo" he whisper. Deidara was holding his laughter but couldn't take he burst out laughing.

"Oreo haha I haha should have know hahah" he said between laugh. Tenten and Tobi glare at him. Tenten look at the raven head.

"really that cute. Don't worry I won't tell no one." She promise and add "neither will he and I will try the best I can to help." And gave him a smile.

"Thanks you thank you" he said hugging the girl who hug him back.

"not to be rude or anything but have you grown fat?" he ask rubbing the back of his head and regret it. Tenten start cracking her knuckles and having a evil aroma around her. Deidara noticing the aroma went a hug Tenten from behind and whisper

"clam down you know how Tobi is although he as a point"

The brunette popped a nerve and turns around and grabs both her boyfriend and her friend to the bathroom. Little did they know that someone was heard everything.

Later that day

Oreo and Hinata were sitting on the couch and where watching T.V.

"hey where's Tenten?" ask Oreo and Hinata shrug.

Just then a silver head went indie the room.  
"what the hell do you want?" ask Oreo annoy interrupting her watching T.V.

"I need fucking help." Whined Hidan.

"of what?" Hinata ask.

"with our fucking Spanish homework." Replied Hidan. Oreo look confused

"what homework?" she ask really clueless while the silver man look at her with his mouth open and one eye twitching.

"YOU FUCKING FORGOT ABOUT THE SITTY HOMEWORK" yelled Hidan and start to bang his head on the wall and mutter something about "girl" and "why me".

Hinata sigh "that you had to get a song and rewrite it in and Spanish and explain why you choose in one page long."

"oh yeah that. Oh crap." Oreo said remember and copy the Jashinist.

"guys got to tomorrow." Resume Hinata. They stop banging their head s and smirk having the same idea.

"Hinata-chan you did your right?" ask Oreo still smirking going beside her.

"yeah."

"can you let us copy please." Pled both teens getting on their knees.

"no beside you got to do a different song it can't be the same one and no you can't choose a song that's already Spanish." Said Hinata and look at the TV again. Both teens scowl.

"fine be that way." Mutter Oreo and went outside, Hidan behind her.

"so want do we do?" he ask

"easy chose a song." She replied.

"oK to my room." Stated Hidan grabbing Oreo by the wrist and went to his room. Once they got there Oreo ask "why didn't we went inside mine since we were fucking in front of it."

The Jashinist shrug "it won't be fun running and slashing things like fucking maniacs."

"True" agree Oreo "do you have a laptop?"

He nodded and gave it to her. They lie down on the floor and search for music.

"hey what about this one." Point out Hidan. The song was called _the last resort_ by papa roach.

"no it as fuck in it." she stated.

"so what's wrong with fuck un dumbass." Argue the silver head.

"because fuck in Spanish it means anything and it won't sound the same." She reported "dumbass"

"you're the dumbass here." Spat Hidan

"no you are"

"no you"

"you"

"you"

"yo.. Shut fuck up." She snap.

"fine" and he cross his arms.  
"whatever I'll do this one." She said.

"what? But that one is easy." Whined the Jashinst.  
"well stop whining and pick one." She snap her patient waning. The other teen snort and did as was told.

After an hour of arguing and helping one another they finally finish.

"yeah!" they both celebrates. Both of them did a little dance that led to another kind of fight but was end quickly.

"hey what time is it" ask the red head.

"dinner time." Replied Hidan checking his watch. They both stay in silent after what seems like hours they both scream and ran to the cafeteria.

Once they got there they saw their friends where already there. They went to the line tanking god or in Hidan case Jashin that the line was really short. After they got their food they sat with their friends.  
"alllooo" greeted Oreo panting for air.

"damn you guys are really late what happen?" ask Tenten.

"we both where doing our homework like good kids." Replied the red head.

"really? Wow the world is going to end." Exclaim Konan. She know both of them never really did work so it came as a shock.

"yup it really is" Hidan said and noticed Tenten stomach "er Tenten have you grow fatter or something?"

Tenten glare at him and pop a nerve "what you said?"

Truing pale he quickly said "nothing nothing at all."

The girl with buns snort and Deidara hug her and said something in a low voice that no one could hear.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaim a red head girl.

"what is it now" groan Temari.

"I noticed that next week winter vacation will start." She exclaim and smiling thinking she was smart.

"no way dumbass" sarcasms Hidan and hit her behind her head.

"ow what was that for." Whined Oreo

"for being a dumbass" report Hidan.

"at least am smarter than you" spat the red head.

"no your not" growl Hidan

"yes I am it took us long because of you." Protest the purple eyed girl.

"well you couldn't use between a crappy Bon Jovi for womanizer Motley Crue." Spat the pink eye boy. The girl glare 'oh no he didn't.

"YOU'RE A MOTHER FUCKER DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ONE'S OF THE GREAST BAND EVER KNOW SURE THERE'S OTHER BUT YOU THE CRAPPY WOMANIZER THAT LIKES…er un. YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT EVERY ONE KNOW THAT YOU'RE A DUMBASS AND AND I LIKE TACOS" she yelled.

"stop fucking yelling and what the hell." Half yell half said.

Oreo stuck her tongue out and turn her body away from the group and ate her food.

"Tobi has idea."

"what is it?" ask Konan cursory.

"why don't we go to Itachi's family cottage and sent the holidays there." He suggest while Itachi spit out all his food. That got the attention of everyone.

"Hell no" he said in a cold voice. Oreo turn around to hear the convention.

"why?" whined Tobi.

"You know that isn't a bad idea." Stated Temari and the other agree with her.

"yeah more time with each other." Said Konan

"hey isn't there a snow mountain there?" ask Kisame

"what Kisame mean?" ask the mask boy tilting his head.

"has in if there's snow to ski and stuff and have competition and stuff." Explain the blue skin teen.

"oh is there any where to ice skate?" ask Hinata. Tobi nodded for all the questions.

"is there a mall or at least somewhere to shop?" ask Konan.

"What about if you want to kill someone and try to dig it's body somewhere?" ask Rin. They look at her and she shrug "am kidding."

"yeah there is." He said and saw Oreo was going to say something "yes there things to eat." And the red head smile but then frown.

"what about Santa Claus how is he going to put our gifts in the house?" she ask. They look at her with are you serious look.

"are you fucking serious?" ask the Jashinst.

"yes his awesome" she reported and mutter "maybe I shouldn't go"

"why because of what this bastered said or Santa Claus?" ask Temari

"well yeah and I also want to see my mom and the old hag dude." She said.

"I thought you hate your grandpa" said the Hyuga confused.

"I never said that ok maybe I did but the point is that it's fun bugging him." Replied Oreo.

"but come this send it with us there might be a surprise this year." Said Tenten winking at Tobi who look at the table.

"ok."

"but I still say no." said Itachi.

"why" ask Oreo

"Because I said so."

"why"

"because it'[s my cottage."

"why?"

"because it's my say so."

"why?"

"shut up" he spat.  
"no please let us go" she pled and went down on her knees and beg having a kitty face to the weasel.

Itachi hesitate. For some reason he want to agree yet he didn't. He sigh. He sometimes wonder why is he stuck in the most complicate situations. Although he found it kind of cute to seeing the red head act like that. 'wait what I did not just said cute.' He argue with him self. And finally decide.

"No" he said simply. Oreo frown and got up and then it hit her.

"Tobi-chan isn't the cottage for Itachi family right?" she ask.

"yeah just his parents, his brother, and him. Why." He said wondering what she was planning. The purple eye smirk.

"why not ask Saskue? Maybe him and Naruto will like to come with us." She explain plus she was going to ask them anyways. They all look at her in both surprise and shock.

"don't you dare." Growl the raven hair teen glaring at her. She wave her hand and went running to the last time she saw them. Right at her heels was Itachi.

"you never catch me bwhahahaha" she said running to the roof of the building. The weasel growl and follow her.

When she finally reach the door she open it and stop dead with her mouth wide open. Itachi saw the girl stop all of the sudden. "ok this is my chance." He mutter and tackle the girl. They both rolled out of the door way and in front of two person. They both look up and Itachi now knew why the red head stop and his mouth just dang in the air.

Before his eyes were both Sasuke and Naruto. The young Uchiha was on top of the blonde that had no shirt of and had his hand in the in Naruto's pants. The couple look at them with shocked well Sasuke just glare.

"can't we get a bit of privacy." Growl Sasuke.

"well sorry how I was suppose to know what you guys where doing." Oreo Reported

"you and him" Itachi started to say but he somehow lost his voice. Sasuke look amuse "you never knew we where together?" he ask to the older Uchiha who shook his head.

"hey Saskue can we use the cottage to spent the holidays with everyone including you and your uke." Said Oreo and giggle when Naruto pout and blush "am not a uke." He mutter.

"yes you are so can we?" ask the purple eye teen again. Sasuke thought for a moment "me and Naruto were going to use only the two of us. What did this thing said?" ask the younger Uchiha.

"he said no plus we where going to do our thing plus me and Konan were going to leave you guys alone when you were going to do un er you know" she said.

Sasuke start thinking but stop "what do you mean Konan?"

"oh she's a yoai fan girl too." She stated.

Sasuke was about to ask who was the other one but didn't dare knowing already who it was. He sigh "sure but only when I want me and my little uke to be alone you are going to leave us alone that's the only rule plus don't damage the house."

"yes sir" she said mocking the soldiers salute. When the older Uchiha recover from the shock he said "what?"

"sorry Nii-san but your too late" said his little brother smirking and hugging his boyfriend. Itachi scowl.

"well what are you guys waiting for lets go tell the others." She said garbing both Uchiha's wrist who the youngest grab the blonde.

When they got to downstairs and went to the others they were all panting.

"we.. could.. go" she pant and fell on the floor. The girls cheer and so did the boys well some of them did.

"so when do we go?" ask Tenten. They all thought until Naruto suggest "what about next week Monday morning. So we don't hit traffic and stuff."

"not a bad idea." Agree Temari "so we all meet at the front of the school Monday at 8:00 Am."

"what about cars how are going to get there?" ask Oreo.

Temari sigh 'you really are a baka. We are going to use our car to go there."

Oreo stare at her "but me have no car."

"Oh no that's going to be a problem." The dirty blonde hit her head. "then ask someone to give you a ride."

"but each of you have a car?" she ask they all nodded "and each will go to your own car to drive there?"

"yes. un" Growl Deidara getting annoyed.

"won't that be troublesome and the coast of money will be more." She stated. They all thought for a moment.

"she has a point. It will be has wasting more money on gas for each car." Agree Kakuzu

"your own agree because of the money." Hidan said.

"your point or don't you wan to give a nice present to your girlfriend or a crappy one since you waste your money on gas?" ask the greedy teen.

"fine. So who's car are we using?" ask the Jashinist.

"We could use Itachi car" suggest Sasuke since he didn't had one.

"I got a better idea why don't we just decide tomorrow since we are going there next week." Said the weasel.

"but that's only in three days." Whined Hinata.

"that's just enough time." The older Uchiha said and with that said he left.

* * *

**REVEIW**

**por favor ^+^  
**


	14. Chapter 14

The day has come that they all most meet at the front of the building. It was early in the morning and all the guys were there expect Kakuzu.

"Jashin what is taking them so long?" ask Hidan walking back and forth. They all sigh.

"will you know how girls are they all take to long. You know they all want to look all pretty and stuff." Grumble Sasori "woman ca be a drag."

"ha Danna you just sound like Shikamaru un." Teased his best friend chuckling.

Sasori snort "that's the only thing I agree with him."

"look at me am Temari am going to do my hair now un" mock Deidara.

"Temari do you know which nails polish I should wear." Said Hidan playing along.

"I don't know Konan but what about blue." Deidara pretend to have a bottle and gave it to the silver head.  
"oh my god my hair is so messy." Said Tobi in a very girly girl voice.

"don't worry dear I'll fix that up with my hair dryer." Hidan did the same and mess Tobi hair.

"opps I think I did something wrong I spell all my bottle all over your hair Tenten."

"that's alright Temari hey why don't I make something good to eat since am so hungry. Look at my belly in some wiggly." Tobi touch his stomach.

They all laugh even Itachi.

"but girls we got to meet the guys here." Whined Sasori doing as Hinata.

"AW hina-chan don't be a stuck up and have some fun" Itachi then spin around.

"gals what outfit should I wear?" ask Pein.

"oh what about that pretty sparkly blue ones." Suggest Deidara.

"naw it should that yellow one." Protested Hidan.

They all laugh expect Zetsu.

"_aw guys I think.._" said the white side but was cut of. '**let them suffer'** he thought will his evil side did. The other guys contuine making fun of them for a long while.

"oh My this is so sparkly." The Jashinst shriek.

"oh my Tenten we so have to do a make over sometime." Deidara said

"Hey girls don't you think is wise to go to the mall?" ask Sasori in his girly voice.

"yeah shopping." They all scream and laugh.

"hey Temari why don't you tell Hidan how sexy he is?" said Hidan to Deidara.

Deidara was going to say something but a voice beat him "I will but I think he is really more like girly girl."

All male who were acting like the girls look from behind and had a scared look at their faces.

Temari and all girls look at them with fierce expression on their faces. Temari started cracking her knuckles.

"er hehe how much did you hear?" ask her so called boy friend.

"everything." She growl and kept coming towards them. They all glup.

"do you think we really sound like?" ask Rin her tone sound fierce.

"and act that way." Added Tenten.

"no madam" they all mutter.

"good" replied the dirty blond girl. All the girls were smirking little did the boys know they were got on type. Kakuzu came up having a red head over his shoulder.

"so did everyone pack their bags in the trunk?" he ask.

"what happened to Oreo-chan?" ask Tobi.

"she was being difficult I think she forgot where we were going I don't know so I knock her out." He explain Tobi still was confused but didn't said any thing else.

"so who's going with who?" ask Naruto they look at him if he was serious.

"did you forgot already?" ask Rin having amusement in her voice.

The blonde laugh nervously putting his hand behind his back. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"you, Sasuke, Pein, Hinata, Oreo, Zetsu, Sasori, and Rin will with me in one car." Itachi said.

"while Tobi, Tenten, Deidara, Konan, Hidan and Temari goes in other with me and go pick up Silverstrem." Explain Kakuzu

"oh I knew that" he said.

"sure you did." Said the stitched teen rolling his eyes.

"um..were am I look a pretty birdy." Said a drowsy voice.

"yo Oreo wake up." Snap Kakuzu. He put the girl down and shook her.

Her eyes were open but her brain was still sleeping if that was even possible.

"mm Taco man" she said and she spin around and start giggling when she fell on the foor.

"ok what's up with her un?" ask Deidara.

The girls and Kakuzu shrug.

"that's why we need help she was weird this morning as if she drank beer." Explain Temari putting one of her hand on her hip.

"you will never take me alive bwahahahaha." The red head said trying crawl away from the group.

"Tobi thinks she gone sane." The mask boy said then look at Hinata when she mouth 'she eat candy last night'

"come on" said Kakuzu when he grab her by the ankle which he later regretted. The girl scream really high and said "am not getting hic rape by a hic perv come on" and tried punching the other teen. Pein was laughing and went close to her and flick a her on her forehead. Then the red head bit his finger and was now chewing on them.

"Ow" yowl Pein in pain once he got his fingers out of her mouth. The other stood their with their eye wide.

Oreo was upside down since Kakuzu was holding her like that she punch him in the B'cock. The said teen let her go and curl up into a ball and holding his little friend which hurt a lot. His so called best friend laugh but was later punch by Oreo.

Oreo was standing like if she was a boxer "now who's hic next."

Sasori getting a idea said "er Oreo there's a um taco brownie cake in the black er van."

Oreo look like a hungry wolf look for the black van. When she found it she open the front door and went inside. Sasori thinking quickly he knock her by a pressure point that was on the neck. The red head with the purple eyes went unconscious on the seat.

"good thinking Sasori." Comment Temari to her cousin who shrug.

"Hey Kakuzu you ok to drive?" ask Itachi looking down at him.

The said teen got up but was still in pain and nodded "let's go' and went to the drivers seat. The other shrug and got inside the cars.

A hour later

Oreo had a really bad head ache. 'never ever eat candy when going to sleep teehee Taco Man' she thought.

"so your up." Stated Itachi looking at the road.

"oi where are we?" she ask. Itachi mutter something about her and Naruto and being morns that and cursing.

"we are going to my cottage or have you forgotten." He growl.

"oh yeah I new that." She said she look behind her and saw Saskue, Naruto, Pain in the middle and Rin, Sasori and Zetsu and Hinata. They all road on in a uncountable

* * *

silence.

"so Oreo what did you did to become all drunk and stuff?" ask Naruto.

"**she drank a lot of beers idiot** _sorry I didn't really mean it beside she would have had a hangover. _**What about if she drank before leaving**_**. **__I suppose but may she hit her head." _Zetsu said mostly argueing with him self. Naruto look at him confused and kind of freak out.

"Oi Naruto the truth is that a ate candy before I went to sleep." Oreo stated.

"sure." The blond said not really believing her.

"fine don't believe me." She said glaring at him.

"Zetsu stop fighting please." Plead Hinata to the green head tom.

"haha wants he arguing about this one who going to sleep with you" tease Oreo still looking in the back. Hinata blush and Zetsu glare "_**why don't you shut up at least we respect her and we're not like these two nor the other blonde idiot."**_

Oreo look back to the front. She was freak out that both side of him agree plus respect Hinata.

Getting bored she turn on the radio turning it to a Fm that only had 80's and 90's music. Itachi then change it until a screamo type of song when on. Oreo change it back. They both start fighting for the music until Rin yelled "STOP IT AREADY AND TURN IT OFF" The others agree.

So they did but Itachi mutter "this is my car."

Oreo pout and thought of a game "I spy something really pale and has two lines on it's cheeks."

"a dog." Said Naruto

"no"

"a bird." Said Hinata.

"no."

"a cow." Said Pein.

"no where is a cow" ask Oreo.

Pein point "we just pass one." And Oreo pout.

"Itachi." Said Sasori.

"close but no"

Saskue smirk knowing what if was "It's a stinking ugly she-male looking weasel that's right next to you."

"WE HAVE A WINNER" she shout. Itachi growl.

"one don't shout and secondly am not a weasel nor a stink." He stated.

"yes you do admit you either didn't bath or you did it with… Kisame" she said.

"WHAT EW no!!" he exclaim "and I did bath I use soap and everything."

"really so what's the soap brand name?" she ask.

"Axe." He said.

The girl next to him laugh "ha it's the same as not bathing shame on you Itachi."

The older Uchiha was gripping the wheel really hard to not and choke the red head.

Sasuke chuckle and Itachi spat "what's so funny?'

"the thought you did it with shark boy and then wash your self with axe." He explain then add "then you made fun of me about Naruto and me."

Oreo giggle "even your brother said you liker him or at least did it with him."

Itachi look at the road but his face was digest by them.

"Itachi Itachi Itachi Itachi Itachi weasel" Oreo kept repeating his name.

"what" he ask through gritted teeth.

"are we their yet." She ask innocently.

"NO" he bark trying to clam himself down.  
"what about now? And now" she kept asking.

"shut up we get their when we get their god." Itachi spat.

In the back Rin, Sasori and Zetsu were watching in amusement thinking it was a tv show or something like that.

"Oreo did you call your mom that you were coming with us?" ask Hinata backing sure she did.

"yup am sure that bastered is having a party." She replied.

"why will you say that?" ask the blue head girl.

"well…" she start explaining.

_**Flashback**_

_**Oreo dial her house number. After some rings later some one finally answer "hello?"**_

"_**hi mom." Greet Oreo**_

"_**hi sweetie how are things going?"**_

"_**good hey mom is it ok that I go spend the holidays with my friends?" she ask her "I mean I know that Santa won't come sense they don't believe in him and such idiots" **_

"_**er I don't know. They don't belive in Santy Clause" she exclaim.**_

"_**nope"**_

"_**no way."**_

"_**pff I know so much for friends."**_

"_**well back to the topic I don't know." Said Kate.**_

"_**Katy who are you talking to?" ask someone.**_

"_**mom did you put it on speaker?" ask the red head.**_

_**Her mom pause and notice her mistake and giggle "I guess I did."**_

"_**aw don't tell me it's that thing what she wants now" whined the voice.**_

"_**shut up dumbass." She said**_

_**Her grandpa snort "respect your elders beside you're the dumbass that burn all my records."**_

"_**yeah yeah hey I know you could help me with something." She said a idea popping her mind.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**aw will I guess I have to come over for the holidays bummer if you could have help me beg with mom to send it with some friends you didn't had to see me plus that could had been the best present ever." She said with a sad voice but smirking.**_

_**There was a pause. Next thing they all new the old man was begging his daughter to send her granddaughter with her friends. Oreo start to help him.**_

_**Her mom groan but finally said "fine you can go but call me in Christmas and in Three Kings day and in New years."**_

"_**yes mommy." She said and heard her grandpa cheer she picture he was jumping up and down like a little kid getting a brand new toy.**_

"_**YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS" he scream all over the house.**_

"_**bye mom bye gr-grandpa coughdumbasscough" she said.**_

"_**bye baby." Her mom said.**_

"_**bye m-my gr-granduaghter coughidiotcough" he said.**_

When she finish telling her story she heard Naruto laughing his butt off so did a couple of them.

"wow what a horrible grandfather" stated Pein.

"naw just grumpy and party pooper like this guy" she said pointing to Itachi.

The said boy grunted. "am not a party pooper."

"yes you are." Said the red head and grab his cheek. Itachi slap her hand away and glare at her.

He stop in the red light. There was no cars going anywhere. "come on eat it. you know you want to."

Itachi glare at her "do you ever shut up!" while the red head shook her head.

"your more annoying than Tobi gah why did you had to come to my car the one am in."

"because you choose me to come dumbass." Stated the red head "it's green light."

"what" and Itachi push the pelt. He then noticed it was still rd light and stop really fast cause the everyone in the car to go forward and out of their seat.

"ow my neck" whined Pein since his neck fell on the front seat.

Oreo giggle "Pein in pain." And then got slap by the older Uchiha.

"Ow why you slap me?" she said rubbing her cheek that hurt

"because you trick me. You know you could have kill us you won't know if a car could have gone out of no where." He scold her as she was a child.

"yes mother I mean sissy." She said sticking her tongue out.

They continue arguing on along the way.

**~~~~6 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~moo**

The cars went inside a gate and follow a dirt road. They were all excited when they saw the cottage. Itachi park his car in one of the drive through with Kakuzu in the next one. When they turn off the car everyone got out. They all started to stretch from sitting all the time in the car. Tenten tried to stretch her back by leading on her back but end up falling. Luckily their was already snow to soften her fall. Deidara chuckle and help her out.

"FFFFFFRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDDOOOOOOOMMMMMM" yelled Oreo running out in circle waving her arms. Tobi went were oreo was running in circle and pull his foot out causing the red head to fall flat face on the snow.

Oreo sat up and frown at him "that was mean" Tobi start laughing. getting her chance she tackle the raven hair boy to the ground.

"ahhh."

"now we're even." She stated sticking her tongue out.

"yo dumbasses get your fucking ass over here and help with your crap." Said Hidan. Both teens got up and help with the bags. Once that was done Itachi open the door and went inside the others following.

Expect the Uchiha's brothers and Kisame since he went here sometimes the other gasp it was like one of those cottage that one only get to see in T.V.

The place was huge or wide since it was a one floor. There was a plasma screen and a fire place. The kitchen was sort of big since it also had the dinner room in there. There was a hall that led to the bedrooms.

"wow" exclaim Oreo. "well except the plasma." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"ok everyone pick a room remember only two in each a room since there's not a lot." Explain Itachi.

They left in pair or more like couple since some were already. Tenten and Deidara pick one. Sasuke grab Naruto taking him to his own room. The only one left were Tobi, Kisame, Oreo, and the weasel.

"ok Oreo let's go" said Tobi happily as she grab her wrist but was stop by the weasel.

"she going with me." He protest.

"no me."

"my cottage so with me."

They continue the tug-o-war with the poor red head. Oreo couldn't take it any longer or else they will rip of her arms.

"STOP" she yelled so they did and let her go.

"you know something am going to choose." She growl. The other two nodded.

"I'll go with.." she said both Uchiha look at her like if they were like puppies.

"Kisame." She finished. The Uchihas were shocked and Itachi was going to gawk while Kisame look at them confused.

Oreo grab Kisame and went to one of the room leaving the other two in shock.

Once in the room she started to unpacked.

"so why me?" ask Kisame rubbing the back of his head.

"because they were acting like two woman arguing for a purse or something like that plus your cool." She stated and the blue teen chuckle.

The other two were in there room grumbling. While unpacking they gave each other a hateful glance. When they finished they glare at each other.

"so it's a war." Said Itachi.

"hn." Said Tobi. Itachi smirk.

* * *

**dun dun what will happen next**

**sorry if there is any miss spell words XP**

**REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Next day

Hinata woke early as usual but felt really cold all of sudden. She went downstairs and did breakfast for herself. Waiting she went look out the window and scream forgetting the others were sleeping. They all woke up to see what was wrong.

"_Hinata what's wrong_ **it better be good"** said Zetsu with the others behind him.

The said girl point outside so everyone look. All they saw that everything was cover in snow.

"so you wake us up for snow?" ask Naruto.

Hinata scratch her head nervously "I didn't mean too"

"nobody moves" demand a voice behind them. Everyone look around and saw a red head with a bat.

"Oreo what's with the bat?" ask Temari worry for her friend who seems to get stupid each day.

Oreo shook her head to be fully awake and look at the bat. "dunno me forgot. Hey what's that?"

Oreo look outside seeing everything in white.

"That my retarded friend is called snow." Stated the dirty blonde.

"really?" she exclaim and went running outside. She fell on the snow and roll around in it. She sat up and started crawling. Her friends just look at her as if she came from another plant.

"either she extremely stupid or this is the first time seeing snow." Stated Temari.

"I wonder how she can handle the cold?" ask Hinata.

"I bet you she won't last" said Hidan "in 3.. 2.. 1"

As the Jashinst count down Oreo came running back shivering.

"cold cold me hate snow now." She said through gritted teeth and rubbing herself trying to get warmer.

"and who told you can go running outside with only with pj on." Said Tenten grinning.

"man it was a pity tough un" said Deidara.

"Why?" ask Sasori.

"because she could have been a popsicle the whole winter and didn't had to put up with her insaneness un" the blonde explain. Then he got smack on the head by Itachi.

"ow un what was that for yeah?"

"because you won't be here right now. now would you?" reported the weasel. Deidara pout and whisper to him "I thought you didn't like her that much"

The weasel only shrug. Lucky for him no one heard what the blonde said.

"Oreo-chan why don't you go get something warmer to wear." Suggest Tobi.

"yeah sure if I ever get in the room in time." She mumble as she crawl to her and Kisame room. Tobi chuckle and drag Oreo by her foot to her room. When they getting out of sight a certain weasel glare no one notice expect Tenten.

When they were eating Naruto said they should all go to the ski place which they agree. They all got dress this time Oreo got a very warm coat to wear. They all went inside the cars and drove on to the ski place. When they got their they rent some ski's and snowboard.

"Hey guys you can go on ahead I have to go to the er.. bathroom" said Tenten as she went the other way.

"ok un" said a very confused Deidara.

"hey what's up with Tenten?" ask Sasori.

"I don't know un." Said Deidara.

"how can you not know? You make a horrible boyfriend and a artist" stated the red head.

"no am not" protest the blue eye teen. Then both start a argument.

"right so how do we get up the mountain?" ask Oreo.

"I don't know how about that thing over there" said Hidan.

He point to the big elevator thing that had wooden seats**. (a/n me don't know what does things are called.)**

"I knew that." She said. They all went walk towards it. Oreo saw how they got on. 'wow that's easy to do.' She thought. When some people already went it was her turn. Has she was going to sit down the bench move causing her to fall. As the next one came she jump on it and got knock off it.

"Damn it why does it fucking seems easy to get on and when you fucking do it' mother fucking hard." She snarl.

"Wow I guess Silverstream and Hidan has competition this year." Stated Kakuzu.

"shut the fuck up!" they snap.

"Oreo why not let us show you." Suggest Temari and other girl agree.

Temari and Hinata went on it as the other people went. So Oreo try it as they did and yet again she got toss out.

"right try again when you see us" said Rin as she and Silverstream got on the next one. Oreo saw it and try again but got the same result getting angry she attack the next one. She hold on to it but as soon as it left in eight feet of the ground she fell again. The guys were trying not to laugh.

"Are you ok?" ask Konan and Oreo gave her thumbs up as she lay on the ground.

"am going next and your coming with me" the blue head stated grabbing Naruto.

"you guys go ahead I will catch up." Said Oreo. Everyone went expect for Itachi and Tobi.

Oreo try it a couple more times but fail. Sighing in defeat she glare at the thing.

"that thing hates me." She muttered.

"come on Oreo-chan why not go with Tobi? Tobi will help out" he said. Oreo nodded and follow him to the thing. Tobi told her when to sit down when the next bench came they both sat at it.

"yeah I did I finally FUCKING DID." She cried happily swing back and forth. She kept doing that and she felt as she was slipping out of her seat. Noticing she tried to hold on the seat or something but fail and fell. She close her eye ready to beat her doom but noticed she a hanging upside down. She look up and saw Tobi trying his best not to let her go.

"well this is better than falling." Stated Oreo getting dizzy since it look weird being upside down.

When Tobi noticed that they were only five feet from the air he let her go. The purple eyed girl scream but was cut short with a 'ow'. Temari and the other girls went over to her and help her up.

"you ok Oreo-chan?" ask Hinata.

"been better." She replied still kind of dizzy. Tobi went over there and then wish he haven't. Oreo glare at him and crack her knuckles and started running towards him.

"Damn you Tobi." She yelled chasing him.

"ah hey I save your life" scream Tobi running and got his snowboard. The others watch them and sweat drop. Then Silverstream got a idea, she got some snow and throw it to Hidan.

"what the fuck?" he exclaim. Silverstream look somewhere else and when he wasn't looking she throw another one. Hidan saw her this time and he throw her one back. Unfortunately for him everyone saw him

"fuck yeah." He said jumping up and down.

"see the guys are there to get us" stated Silverstream pointing at them. The guys look at the girls as if they came from another plant.

"yeah first Oreo then me then am guessing it's Rin." Said the silver headed.

"what are you talking about." Said Kakuzu.

"ow your going to get it Pein." Hissed Konan. Pein stood there looking really pale.

"I was aiming for.. Hinata." He said quickly.

"even more reason." Growl the blue head. Pein started running where Tobi was.

"GIRLS ATTACK." Yelled Rin and they did. All the guys ran for there live. They all caught up with Tobi and Pein.

"any idea how to lose them un" ask Deidara.

"keep running" said Kisame.

"oi Tobi got a better idea." He said.

"spill it already before it's to late." Said Pein in a panic voice.

"we go down the mountain we're better at them right?" he suggested. They all thought for a moment and thought it wasn't a bad idea.

"ok how we do that?" ask Sasuke.

"well I don't know how about skiing down." Said Kakuzu. They got close to the edge and they ski down the mountain.

"damn it" cursed Silverstream.

"why don't we get them and throw snowball at causing them to fall." Suggest Hinata.

"not a bad idea Hinata-chan" said Konan. As the girls were ready to go down a red head stop them.

"wait not without chasing music." Oreo declare. She turn on a radio to some chasing music.

"er Oreo where did that came from?" ask Rin tilting her head. Oreo look at them then at the radio.

"you know I have no idea." She stated. They look confused and shrug and went down the mountain.

"WEEE" said Oreo since this was her first time doing it. "this is so awesome am loving it."

As they skied down Zetsu noticed that the girls were catching up.

"_**yo they're catching up"**_both his side said. The others look back and went even faster.

"hey how do we go even faster?" ask Oreo not knowing how it work.

"just bend down and you'll go faster." Said Temari and add "it's like a skateboard expect in snow and have no wheels."

"oh" and with that Oreo did as told. Unfortunately she didn't noticed that she was going to the side were there was trees and rocks.

"OREO LOOK OUT" yelled Rin jumping as a rock came to view.

Oreo look and bend down when a branch was near. She zigzag her way and jumped when rocks came in her sight.

"hey am getting good at this." She said.

"good for you we still have to get the boys." Replied Silverstream and the others agree.

As they were getting closer there was little tiny rock that was barely visible on the snow. When Oreo was bending a little bit more down just to go faster she trip on the rock. Causing her to roll down making a ball that grew very second.

Hidan look behind him and his mouth fell wide open. "what the fuck!"

The others look back and look at it with wide eyed. They tried to go faster.

"what the hell is that?" yelled Kakuzu.

As the ball was getting nearer it got Hidan in it then Sasori, Naruto, Pein and Itachi. The other were trying to go faster but were failing. Tobi did zigzagging in the snow to try and not get in it yet he did. The girls were behind the ball and stare with wide eyed and they even hear there screaming. Tenten just came out of the bathroom and had a hot chocolate in her hand. When she look in front of her she almost let it go as fast as her feet could take her she got out of the way when the ball hit the wall of the building.

The people who were trap were scattered all over the place. Some had there head stuck in the ground others lay there twitching. Tenten just look at she took a slip of her drink and back away slowly going back inside.

The others stop in front of them. They stood there in awe expect for Zetsu he started taking pictures.

"ow" groan Itachi getting and putting a hand on his back like a old man.

"help me" yelled Sasori since his head was stuck in the ground. Rin went up to him and pull him up.

"what the fuck! That was some insane shit that just happen so what happed?" said Hidan popping out of the snow and then trip himself since he was dizzy.

"hey anyone seen Oreo or Tobi?" ask Hinata not seeing them.

Just in cue Tobi head pop out then Oreo.

"that was awesome" exclaim Oreo then groan having a headache "never mind. Why are you guys moving."

"brain freeze." Whined Tobi. Then both of them fell on the snow.

"hi what I miss?" ask Tenten acting as she saw nothing at all. Deidara ran up to her and hug her.

"help me am stuck with crazy people." He said not letting go. Temari snort "well Oreo trip on something and did a giant ball that got half of the boys. Unfortunate it didn't take that thing." And point at the other blonde.

"Naruto you ok?" ask Saskue worried for his uke who nodded.

"Pein in pain" the auburn whined walking to Konan but fail on the way being dizzy.

Oreo burst out laughing "that make no sense."

"right. So what now?" ask Tenten.

"food." Yelled Oreo putting a fist in the air and falling back at the snow. The others agree and went to the cafeteria that the place had. Tobi got Oreo's ankle and drag her in the snow. Halfway there Itachi came and push Tobi to the ground.

"mine." He hissed at the younger Uchiha. Tobi glare and tackle him. They started fighting and stop when they noticed that the red head wasn't there.

"your fault" said Tobi and push the raven head off him. The weasel growl. Both went inside and got there food. The rest of the time they were glaring one another.

When everyone was done eating they deicide to go ice skating. When they got there wasn't a lot of people.

"Oreo do you know who to do this right?" ask Temari and the said girl nodded. 'why do I feel there's going to be trouble' she thought.

As they went on the ice ring Oreo tried to go forward but fail. Thinking she started swimming and move a little bit. Then Tobi came up to her. " need help?" the masked boy said.

"yup." She said. Tobi took her hand and drag her. Oreo started to get use to it.

"wish there was a wall or something to hold on." She muttered. Just then a said weasel came out of no where and took her other hand. Tobi glare at him, so did Itachi. They pull as if she was a toy they continue until the weasel took her. Tobi pop a nerve and try to get near them. As he was going to get the girl arm Itachi pull her to the other side. Tobi let out a frustrated sigh. The other Uchiha grin and stuck his tongue out. Tobi taking his change he put a foot in front of Itachi and made him trip causing the red head to go in circle.

"am getting dizzy." She said and fell on the floor. "ow"

Itachi got his feet between Tobi's and trip him down which he wish he hasn't since the other boy fell on top of him. They start rolling on the ice like little kids fighting each other. Everyone got out of their way and watch them.

"should we stop them?" ask Hinata.

"naw let them be." Said Pein enjoying the show. Then Kisame had a idea and whispered to Sasuke who gladly agreed. When Sasuke made sure that no one was looking at him he did the fire justu making the ice melt.

The other two Uchiha that were fighting didn't notice until it was to late. They both fell in the water and try to swim since it was extremely cold.

"help!" they both scream at the same time drowning.

"so do we get them now?" ask Tenten tiling her head.

"naw let's see how much they can hold it." Said Kakuzu smirking behind his mask.

A few minutes later they got the boys out of the water. Both of them were shriving being cold to death.

"c-c-can w-we g-g-g-go h-ho-home now" said Tobi.

"yeah sure" said Konan and took pictures of both of them. Little did they know that she was taking pictures all along for blackmail in the future.

* * *

**yeah ok sorry if there is something spell wrong and not knowing what the thingy was. i guess it was kinda sucky b/c of Bob came and his brother bobby. yup**

**well Reveiw ^w^ please**

**damn u bobby and bob.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**beware of what your about to read it might give you a metal picture. don't say i didn't warn u. aka a little bit of yaoi.**

* * *

Two days past and everyone had fun. Tobi and Itachi kept arguing about a certain red head. Then they show the accident when Oreo form the giant snow ball in the news and she started screaming that she was in T.V. Zetsu ate a guy who was flirting to Hinata but ate him when no one was looking.

**8 days till Christmas**

Oreo woke up early wanting to go in the bathroom and wanting to get something to eat. When she finish in the bathroom and ate a sandwich she head back to her room. On the way she heard a strange noise in Tobi and Itachi' room. She went in front of there door and peek inside and gasp. She back away and thought quickly and smirk. She went back to her room got one of her camera.

When she was heading back to the boy's room she bump into someone.

"what are you doing this early?" ask Konan.

Oreo grin "you're a yoai fan too right?"

"yeah so?"

"come with me and be really quiet." Ordered the red head. The other girl look at her confused but follow anyways.

When they were there Oreo open the door a little bit more. Konan gasp.

"holy cr.." Oreo put a hand on the blue head mouth.

Inside Itachi and Tobi were holding each other in there arms. They were saying something but the girls couldn't hear. When one said something the other giggle which was weird. Itachi start to cuddling with other Uchiha. The girls try their hardest not to laugh but stop and look wide eye at what Tobi did. He lick Itachi's cheek which took them by surprise.

"what are you two doing?" ask a drowsy voice behind. The other two almost scream but cover each other mouths and look behind them. Kisame was looking at them strangely.

"hey what are you doing here" whisper Oreo her camera still typing the Uchihas.

Kisame yawn and shrug "I thought it was two clock pm and sometimes I wake up at this time when I can't deal with your annoying talking to yourself."

"sorry." She said rolling her eyes.

"like I said before what are you two doing typing porn or something?"

"tsk us no." she said.

"we're spying on those two for something top secret. Girls top secret." Said with a sly smile Konan.

"right let me see…HOLY CRAP MINE EYES!" shriek the blue dude.

"Kisame be quiet." Spat Konan.

"mine eyes my poor eyes" said yelled Kisame running back to his room coving his eyes also making him fall on the way.

"typical" said Konan and felt her shirt being pull by Oreo whose expression was the same as the other teen who went screaming. The blue head eyes went wide with digest.

"oh my god." She exclaim quietly.

"that's mess up" whined Oreo. What they saw was the two guys making out.

"aren't they like family or something like that you know relate." Said the red head.

The other girl nodded. "I didn't expect that I really didn't."

Then they both started screaming having disturbing picture in there head and saw Itachi's trying to get the other teen boxer off.

"AHHH MINE POOR BRAIN TOO MUCH" scream Konan.

"screw this am sticking with Naruto and Saskue." Scream the red head.

Inside the room both boys were having a really good dream but was disturb by someone screaming. When they both woke up they stare at one another wide eyes seeing they were in each others mouth and one of them was trying to take the other one underwear off. Then time suddenly slow down to take them to realize what the hell was happing. When they came back to realty they both part from one another making them fall on the floor and started coughing and spiting each other saliva. Tobi started licking the floor while Itachi got soap out of nowhere and pass it on his tongue and put it inside his mouth.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING?" shirk Itachi causing the girls outside to stop what they were doing and look inside.

"ME WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU TRY TO TAKE OFF MY PANTS." Yelled Tobi.

"NO I WASN'T" scream the weasel.

"Yes you were you perv." Spat the other boy.

"me you…ew why is my cheeks all wet." Said Itachi disgusted when he rub his cheeks. "then you call me a pervert"

"yes I do you try to take mine boxer off. What were you trying to do?" said Tobi in a desperate voice.

"no. what about you putting you tongue inside my mouth." Whined the weasel.

"it wasn't me it was you." Accused the younger Uchiha.

"sure I did." Sarcastic Itachi. "and why will I laid on you anyways?"

Tobi mouth went right open and then smirk "you had a perverted dream."

"so did you"

"but yours was way more perverted."

"no it wasn't" compiled Itachi

"really why did you try to take my underwear off you were trying to do to who ever you were dreaming about." Object Tobi.

"…so what if I was what are you going to do about it?"

Tobi stayed silent not knowing what to say. Itachi smirk "ha I knew it nothing and you know who it really was." This made the other Uchiha glare at him.

"beside no one knows and if you say a word to her I'll say that you were the one trying to pull off my pants." Said Itachi "so we have a deal or what."

Before Tobi could say something a voice in the door way interrupted them.

"actually we have a better deal care to listen." Said Konan. Both girls had there arms across there chest and had grins on there faces.

Itachi frown. He knows when Konan has a deal to make is either she is going to blackmail you or she in big trouble. Itachi is guessing it isn't reason number two.

"fine what is it." he said in a unemotional tone of voice.

"easy you get us what we want and we won't let the others see what just happened." Explain Oreo.

"what to you mean _see_" ask the weasel.

"you see my girl here" said Konan putting her hand on top of Oreo's head. "she recorded everything."

Both boys faces turn red. "lair" said Itachi.

"want to watch for yourself?" ask Oreo and put on the video to the beginning. Both Uchiha sigh in relief that the camera didn't recorded what they said.

"see you were the one that kiss me first." Stated Tobi

"yeah but you lick me twice." He argue. "wait Kisame was there two?"

"yeah but don't worry about him" said Konan having a plan in mind.

Once the clip ended Oreo ask "so we have a deal?"

Both Uchihas nodded their heads speechless. Both girl smirk and walk away but Konan stop and look at them.

"we will tell you what we want later." She said and walk with Oreo to her room.

Both Uchiha sigh in relief knowing that they didn't heard what they were saying. Itachi look around the room having a feeling they were being watch yet couldn't see who it was. Just then someone open they're closet scaring the living shit out of them.

"what the hell Deidara?" exclaim the weasel.

"sempia what are you doing here?" also ask Tobi to the blonde who was smirking.

"let see you stole mine bag of clay so I came to take it back when you were sleeping un and when I hear you guys moving around I thought you guys were waking up so I hid in the closet un." He explain "luckily when you guys started perv stuff I look away."

"yeah like your so innocent" mock Itachi.

"shut up at least I wasn't going to screw Tobi thinking it was Oreo. She will be very interested to what I have to say to her."

"you wouldn't." growl Itachi.

"yup un on less.." the blonde said.

"on less what?"

"you do me a favor and I won't tell no one of what I just heard and saw un." Declare Deidara.

"fine what's the favor?"

"Don't worry when the time comes I'll tell you." He grinned.

"ok sempia but you didn't saw us." Said Tobi

"ah well I could just take Oreo's camera and tell word by word what you were saying." He said.

"you're mean" pout Tobi crossing his arms. Deidara shrug and walk away.

"so Itachi-san what you going to do?" ask Tobi. His cousin walk near a wall and started banging his head. Tobi shrug and went to get breakfast.

When everyone woke up and ate they went to the living room. When Kisame walk in he couldn't see Itachi the same as always and stay a distance from him.

"so what are we going to do today?" ask Oreo laying on the floor.

"why don't we shop for present since Christmas is days away." Suggest Hinata.

"yeah I agree. So how we do this?" ask Temari.

"well for today why don't we split in two groups boys with boys and girls with girls" said Tenten.

"I like that idea." Agreed Rin and the other girls agree expect Oreo.

"what about Santa Claus?" ask Oreo.

"Oreo he doesn't exist." Said Sasori.

"yes he does." She argue.

"ok fine he exist." Said the other red head.

"wait we have to go shopping un?" ask Deidara. And the girls nodded.

" well Deidara isn't that your favorite thing to do." Tease Pein. The blonde glare at him.

"wait what about me?" ask Naruto tilting his head.

"well I guess you can come with us." Said Konan "do we agree that Naruto comes with us?"

They all agree then Silverstream remember something.

"Kakuzu-kun."  
"what?"

"Don't you go buying shity cheap stuff at least not for me." She remark and snap her fingers. Kakuzu grumble.

They all got dress and were ready to leave. The boys went on ahead since Tenten had to say something really important to her friends.

"so what do you wanted to tell us?" ask Rin

"will I …" Tenten was getting scare in telling them thinking bad stuff.

"come Tenten tell us?" said Temari.

"a-am" she started to get really nervous

"Tenten why don't you say it really fast." Suggest Hinata. The brunette nodded and took a deep breathe.

"ampregnant." She said really fast that they didn't understand her.

"HOLY CRAP YOU PREGNAT" yelled Oreo with wide eyes in disbelief. Tenten nodded. She look at the others but they weren't that shocked as the red headed and Naruto.

"so it is true." Said Hinata looking thoughtful and happy. Tenten nodded but was confused.

"you guys knew?" she ask they nodded.

"yup with that belly of yours it is not hard to tell." Stated Silverstream.

"yeah plus you not playing in P.E most of th time" added Temari

"well I had doubts I didn't know if you really were" Hinata said shyly.

"does the guys know?"

"nope well we don't think so." Replied Rin "maybe Sasori since he got more brain then all of them together."

"and maybe Kakuzu" said Silverstream.

"I never knew until now. Well I never notice well just you getting were fatter" said Naruto getting hit by the head.

"wait if you guys knew.. why didn't you knew" the bun girl said to Oreo.

"I thought you were getting fat too." She stated and got hit in the head too.

" So how old?" ask Konan

Tenten thought then remember "three moths old."

"wow" said her friends in amaze.

"damn you hit hard." Whined Oreo and Naruto.

"ok since that's dealt with let's go to thee mall." Declare Tenten. They all went to the other car.

**1 hours later**

The girls finally arrive to the nearest mall and went inside.

"so were to first?" ask Tenten.

"go get x-large cloths for you" Oreo whisper to Naruto who try not to laugh.

Tenten glare "you both watch it or you'll get nothing."

Naruto shut his mouth but Oreo continue "I still have Santy Clues"

"will I'll tell to bring you nothing."

That made the red head to shut up. The others girl chuckle.

"why don't we split up in pairs that way it can go faster." Suggest Silverstrem. They all agree.

Oreo got Naruto and Hinata and went to the nearest shop.

"so what does Saskue likes love, and Zetsu?" ask Oreo.

"hm Tomato." Said Naruto.

"plants?" said Hinata unsure.

"hm will get a plant tomato" said Oreo.

"a what?" ask Hinata

" a plant tomato."

"er you know we have to give something separate." Said the Hyuga.

"Oh I knew that." Said Oreo and grab both teens hands and went to different shops.

**With the boys **

"gah this is so hard to buy them something." Whined Kisame.

"yeah including something cheap too" agreed Kakuzu.

Although they got there first then the girls and Naruto aka uke. They didn't found nothing. They found some things but wait to see everything first in case there was something much better.

"well it should be easy for Sasuke to pick." Said Itachi.

"why?" ask his little brother not liking what his brother was thinking about.

"easy just buy him some cute outfit so you can do it with him."

Saskue glare at his brother while the others look at the weasel with digest.

"what it could be worse like a stripper outfit but the pants really tight and then he showing.." Itachi was interpret by his best friend.

"GAHH AHHH METAL PICTURE AHH IS COMING BACK AHHH I KNEW IT AHHH" Kisame scream and went screaming around the entire mall.

"ok but I agree dude you're a damn pervert un" said Deidara.

"ah but Dei I thought you will like including if it was Tenten or Sasori." Said Itachi in a innocent voice.

"WHAT?!" exclaim the blonde and that very moment Sasori was drinking a soda and spit it all out and hit Hidan.

"mother fucker." Cruse the teen while trying to get the spit off.

"yeah admit Deidara you like Sasori and he likes you too." Stated the Uchiha.

Both glare "HELL NO (un)"

"really what about in Third grade, I saw you two kissing." He remark the other two confused.

"yeah that's right I saw and don't come acting dumb with me." Said the weasel.

"oh yeah I remember both were actually making out." Said Pein putting a finger on his chin. the others started nodding their heads remembering.

Sasori and Deidara glare at them.

"no we weren't" both spat only making the others laugh.

"yeah right tell the truth it was both of your fist kiss thingy." Said Pein.

The both teen face's turn red "shut up that was in the pass."

"sure it was. Tell us Sasori who is a better kisser Deidara or Rin" said Itachi before laughing.

"oi I noticed something Sasori likes people that look the opposite gender that they really are." Said Pein laughing.

"no I don't" he objected.

"right Deidara looks like a girl Rin looks like a guy." Said the weasel.

"hey you are the one that looks more feminine what ever that means un" growl the blonde.

"aw Blondie knows large fucking words" teased Hidan joining in. Deidara gritted his teeth.

"aw don't get him to angry or he'll get your purse and hit you with it." mock Pein.

"nah he'll tell Sasori to do the fighting since he the man in the relationship." Teased Itachi.

"Shut the fuck up un" growl glaring with his blue eyes.

"look out his going to shoot leaser beam." Said Pein.

"dude shut up" spat Sasori.

"aw defending your lil girlfriend." Joked the ring eyed.

"that's it" growl Deidara and try to hit but Sasori was holding his shirt.

"aw is that cute. little scorpion is protecting Blondie" teased Itachi.

The others laugh and Sasori pop a nerve he let go of his friend and both attack the others. They were taken by surprise and started fighting. Before the fight Kakuzu, Tobi, and Sasuke left them and look what they came to do in the first place.

Kakuzu stop in front of a store and look inside. Everything was in discount and he started doing a victory dance in his mind. He ran inside the store and pick up the first thing he saw. When the other two teens caught up to him. When they saw him they sweatdrop. Kakuzu started anime crying since the discount lied to him.

"they lied to me why!!!" he cryed.

"er no they didn't let me see." Said Sasuke. There was a Ipod that coast $80 with discount.

"it use to coast $200 now it coast $80 what's the problem?" he ask.

"it still a lot of money!" whined Kakuzu now on the floor like a kid.

Sasuke look confused and as he seen a weirdo. Tobi seeing his face said "not worry that's just er having a state thing." Said the older Uchiha. Sasuke shrug and then saw the other boy in a fetal position.

"so want to go someplace else while he clams down?" ask the chicken butt.

"sure."

So they went to any shop they could find. Just as they left Silverstrem and Konan enter the same store and saw Kakuzu in the position. Both girls back away slowly and went to someplace else. Then Zetsu enter and stay there laughing his ass off and kept torturing the poor guy.

Oreo sigh in frustration they almost went in all the store and didn't found nothing.

"gah what a drag." Stated Oreo.

"hey did we try that store?" ask Hinata.

"nope." The red head said and went inside.

There wasn't that many stuff. Oreo sigh and went the entire shop. Then she found some knife. There was kit that brings small large, any kind of knife. Oreo grin and took the kit. _'two down more people to go.' _She thought to lazy to count how many people were left.

"Ore-chan did you found something?" ask Hinata looking and found something for Kakuzu. It was a book about how to spend your money for dummies. SO she got it not thinking of anything else.

"yup." She replied and look if Naruto found anything.

Naruto look around and move some stuff. Until he found something that it might be for Hidan. It was a fire wallet so he took it.

"so what you found Naru-chan" ask Oreo.

"fire wallet." He replied.

"for who?"

"Hidan I suppose." Said Naruto not sure about it now.

"what ever let's just buy and go." Said Oreo and the other two agree.

When they walk up to the counter Naruto fell into a girl who was running inside.

"o hey watch it." Snap Naruto.

"gome it I was in a hurry sorry." She said scratching the back of her head.

"hey naru-chan you ok?" ask Hinata Oreo behind her. Before Naruto could replied back Oreo shirk and tackle the other girl and hug her.

"long time no see." The red head stated.

"yeah." Agreed the girl. Then went a awkward silence.

"oh yeah Haku this is Hinata and Naruto. Guys this is Haku. He is a old friend in my old school" said Oreo.

"wait you're a guy?" ask Naruto and Haku nodded.

"oi that's mess up and to think Deidara look like a girl." Mutter the blonde.

"so how's things going for you and Miiko" ask Oreo.

"alright a little boring without you. What about you I see you made new friends." Stated Haku and smiling sweetly at the other two teens.

For some reason it gave freak Naruto. They talk about the good old days and did jokes and random stuff.

"oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you something let me think" said Haku thinking what it was. Oreo look at him confused wondering what can be very important.

"oh yeah you better be careful Oreo-chan." Said Haku in a serious voice.

"why?" Oreo ask confused seeing him so seriously

~~~~~~~~~~**somewhere in another part of the mall**~~~~~~~

Zetsu had Kakuzu wallet in the air.

"**oh Kakuzu-san look at the blender yeah that's it." **He said turning on the bender and put the money inside. The money started to shred.

Kakuzu look in horrified and cry out loud. Then Zetsu gave some money to some random guy. Kakuzu cry louder.

"why are you doing this why." He cry out in pain as if someone died. Then he grab Zetsu by the shirt and started shaking him.

"what have they ever done to you un?" ask Kakuzu loud. Zetsu laugh really hard that he almost couldn't breath. Little did Kakuzu know is that all money he had was feak.

"**oh don't worry about your other money. Once we get back am going to find it and burn it in front of your face or should I eat it?" **ask Zetsu grining and trying not to laugh.

'_you know your being mean' _stated the good Zetsu in his mind.

'**yeah yeah but at least is entertainment beside we need to steal his money wasn't that the planned' **replied the other one. That made the other one stayed quiet.

Kakuzu started screaming and running in circle. He then went outside the store and ran the whole mall like a manic.

Zetsu stayed behind laughing his ass off.

* * *

**cliffhanger sort of**

**what could it be?**

**REVIew and u get cookies ^w^**


	17. Chapter 17

"what is it?" ask Oreo confused.

Haku sigh and said "Damien"

Oreo stare wide eyed at Haku. "what do you mean?"

"well things is that I heard well mostly Miiko heard that he was going to your school. Also he been working with some girls giving them insight about you and stuff." Explained Haku. Oreo frown and started to think. Her two other friends were confused.

Then suddenly a girl with two ponytails came up. "Oreo long time no see."

"hey." She greeted back but not cheerfully. Miiko was confused then figure it out.

"you told her haven't you?" she ask Haku.

"not everything why don't you tell her." Suggest the brunette. Miiko nodded.

"wait how does the girls look like?" ask Oreo first. Miiko had to think for a while to remember.

"oh yeah there was only two that time. One had Blonde hair with highlights the other with blue hair." Said Miiko thoughtfully.

"Terra and Clover." Said Hinata and cover her mouth. The other two look at her. Oreo agree with the Hyuga. "it has to be them."

"you know them ?" ask Haku and Oreo nodded.

"tell me more." Said Oreo.

"well.. oh yeah I heard him saying he wants to destroy you once and for all. Make your life miserable. That's what the other girls said too and they were going to make allied to bring you down."

"he wish but why" ask the red head. The other two shrug.

"something of payback oh so I heard." Said the black hair teen.

"well we wish to talk more but we got to go." Said Haku disappointed. Miiko agreeing sadly.

"ok see ya." Said Oreo. They all said there good-byes and left. Oreo, Hinata, and Naruto went to the food court waiting for the others to come. Oreo sat there thinking on what her other friends told her.

Then the others came and started talking of random things. Deidara came and wave his hand at Oreo's face. She didn't do nothing.

"ok what's up with her un?" ask Deidara.

"she thinking." Replied Hinata. The blonde stood awe. "wow she can think un. The world is going to end un."

She rolled her eyes.

Just then Kakuzu and Zetsu came both pissed off. When they sat down everyone look at them almost everyone. They look as if they were hit by a storm. Both there hair was messed up. Zetsu cloth was cover with pink paint which sparkle. He had a black eye in the white side of himself. Kakuzu also had a black eye and his cloth was ripped off. His mask had been ripped off so he was covering his mouth with his hand.

"damn what happen?" ask Temari.

Both glare at each other and didn't say nothing. Hinata went over to Zetsu.

"are you ok?" ask Hinata. Zetsu look at her but didn't said anything.

"Kaku-kun tell us what happen who did that to you?" ask Silverstrem going up to him and grab him by the other arm. He didn't said nothing neither.

Then Oreo burst out laughing. Both male glare at her. The others were confused. Oreo try to clam down at least to tell them.

"they can't speak or not a squeaky voice will come out instead. Since they both hit each other bolas really hard" Said Oreo between laughter. She fell of her chair and grab her stomach and started laughing harder.

"I haha can haha imagine haha why." She continue. Both boys glare and jump on her. They pinned Oreo on the floor and was about to torture her but stop when someone scream. They look up and saw a woman pointing at Kakuzu.

"oh my god! It a Zombie!" she yelled and ran away. People look at what the women scream and follow her example. The gang look confused and look at Kakuzu. For the first time they noticed that Kakuzu had his mouth stitch up. Noticing people were staring he cover his mouth.

"what the hell people thinks am a freak because of my piercing while your worse!" exclaim Pein.

"dude you look like Jack." Stated Oreo while trying to get away from them.

"whatever." He spat and sat down angrily.

"_**ok then can we go**_**."** Said Zetsu. They all agree and left the mall.

When they got back to the house Oreo went outside. She went to a forest and sat down. She started thinking about what her friends told her. Then out of no were a snowball came towards her and hit her right on the face.

"what the hell!" she shout and look around and didn't saw no one. Then another ball hit her.

"come out who ever is throwing it!" she snap and made one of her own. Just when another was going to hit her she got down.

"You better come out before I kill you" she yelled.

"Ore-chan who are you screaming at?" ask Tobi coming out of a tree.

"someone been throwing snowballs at me." She whined trying to find a person. She didn't noticed Tobi was grinning although no one can see it since he always have the mask on. He throw her another snowball and look at another way.

"gah!" said Oreo failing.

"Oreo think fast." Warn the masked Uchiha and throw her a bigger snowball.

"what" and she fell on the impact. On the floor she made a snowball but bigger then his. While Tobi was laughing she throw it at him but really hard.

"payback bitch." She said and dodge when snowball was aim at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Then 10 snow balls where thrown at her at the same time. She tried to dodge it but half of them hit her.

"unfair" she whined.

Tobi grinned "to bad that's how you play it my way." And the red head pout and throw him two at the same time missing him. The purple head was getting frustrated. And then throw a kunai with a paper bomb next to the mask boy.

Tobi not noticing until it was to late he went flying to the other side and got hit with a tree.

"ow" he groan. "that's cheating" and got hit by a snowball. Just as he was shaking the snow out of his hair the snow on the tree fell on.

Oreo laugh at the poor boy as he was getting free from the pile of snow on top of him. While laughing Tobi got up and tackle the girl by surprise. Both started rolling trying to pinned each other down. They didn't noticed that they were rolling near a ledge until it was to late. They both scream has they fell and roll down when they touch the ground. They reach the bottom and stop. They started spinning on a frozen river with their belly.

"am getting dizzy." said Oreo still spinning.

"yeah" agree Tobi.

When they stop they just lay there. Once they recovered from the dizziness they sat up.

"what now?" ask Oreo looking that they were a couple of length away from the shore. Tobi sat there thinking.

"we can both get up and try to ski there." Suggest the Uchiha.

"wait I got a better one. Why not stay like this and move our hands or feet to slid to land. You know like the street dancers do." She said.

She started to move her legs backwards but stop getting tired. She only move a little bit. Tobi started doing it and bump into Oreo.

"hey?!"

"Oreo was in the way."

They start sliding around for the heck of it since it was fun. Suddenly they heard a cracking sound. They stop what they were doing.

"that's isn't good is it?" ask the red head. The other teen shook his head. They look at each other and to the ice which was cracking faster and back to each other.

"butt slid go go go" yell Tobi. Both started sliding but the closer they got the faster the crack came. When there was only a few length the ice broke and both fail in the water, plus the current was taking them away.

Oreo tried to paddle to shore but was failing. Tobi also tried but got the same result. Has Oreo was paddling a tree trunk was coming her way really fast. The trunk hit her and she went under the water swearing a lot. Tobi went into panic when he didn't saw her. Before he dive under the said girl came up getting air and coughing.

Tobi saw a rock and saw to it and hold on.

"OREO OVER HERE." Tobi yelled. Oreo tried and grab his hand and was pull to the rock.

"WHAT NOW?" She yelled. Then a log much bigger than the last one came to their direction.

"WERE THE FUCK ARE ALL THESE TRUNKS COMING FROM?" she yelled getting piss off. Both went under water which was the worse mistake since they lost grip on the rock and started going with the current. Both went above the water to take a breath but only to choke on more water. Not knowing where they were going Tobi didn't noticed a rock behind him until to late. He was underwater and got hit by the head with the rock and got knock out.

Oreo was trying to fight the current until she heard a strange noise. Up ahead was some kind of fall. 'what the hell did that came from?' she thought and went under water. There she saw Tobi who was fainted. She tried to swim faster to him. Once she was close enough she grab him by arm. She pull him closer at the same time both went under water. She try to go up but two big piece of log were blocking the only way.. 'air air fucking air taco why am I thinking of taco air!!!' she thought. She tried to hold her breath but was also losing conscious. She saw a gap between the two and swam up. She hold on and pull Tobi up the best she could since he was heavy. She felt that the log started rolling.

"crap" she said and wish she haven't since more water came inside her mouth. As she started coughing the log roll and made her lose her grip.

"gah" and was pull under. She tried the best to go up but was failing. She started to feel numb and air head. She tried even harder but felt weaker with every stroke she took. She ran out time and next thing only darkness.

Oreo eyes started to open blinking then got up and start coughing and vomiting water. She heard the same noise next to her. She look beside her and saw Tobi putting his hand on his stomach as he cough and vomit.

"hey are you guys ok." Ask a familiar voice. Oreo look up and saw Naruto and Sasuke she wonder why they were wet.

"been better." She rasped. The red head started feeling cold and having a headache that she pass out.

Once again Oreo blink her eyes open this time seeing the roof. As she was sitting up she groan and put her hands on her head.

"ow headache" she whined and look around and realized she was in her room "how the hell I got here?" and groan with a sneeze.

"Oreo-chan you ok?" ask Hinata as she came in with some hot coffee.

"OREO your alive" scream Naruto coming in. Oreo flinch and cover her ears and pull the covers. Hinata then heard a noise that came from Oreo.

Hinata giggle "someone's hungry"

"not funny" mutter the red head anime crying since she didn't eaten anything for a long time.

"well first drink this while I get you something to eat." Said Hinata. SHE went to the other girl in the bed and gave her the coffe. Oreo sat up and took and drank at a blink of an eye.

"hey it didn't had sugar." She objected.

"orderds plus it did just not that much." Explain the blue head girl and left to get her food.

Oreo pout and look at Naurto. Naruto was feeling weird when Oreo staring at and look at her. "what?"

"where you at the forest?" ask the purple eyed girl.

"yeah I reused you." He stated proudly.

"really how?"

"we dive in and got you and Tobi out."

"with both of us?"

"well with the help of Sasuke. At first we thought you guys were dead." He stated and Oreo was confused.

"what do you mean dead? Can you tell me what happen." Ask Oreo.

"un Well me and Sasuke-kun were in the forest" Naruto was interrupt.

"doing what why where you there?"

The blonde turn to a light shade of red "none of your business ok want me to tell you or not."

"fine but I'll fine out bwhahaha" said Oreo but stop laughing seeing the boy glaring at her.

Naruto sigh and started again "let see."

**Naruto P.O.V back at the drowning scene.**

I was running through the woods for Sasuke not to get me since we started playing around. When I got close to the river I saw a red head popping out of the water. At first I thought it was some kind of animal but a hand pop out trying to get the log. At first I was thinking 'most be a random person'. That's when I remember about Sasori and Oreo. 'let's see Sasori was back at the house so it can't be him. Oreo was Outside oh crap.' I thought. I ran closer to the river to see if I could find her. Unfortunaty the water was too dark to see anything.

Then Sasuke came and I told him what I just saw pled him "use your Sharingan please I know she's in there."

"no it will be use less knowing you it's just your imagination." Report Sasuke. I frown at him.

"it for real why won't you believe I know what I saw." I object.

"no"

"fine don't use but hear this Saskue Uchiha I won't talk to you no more." I declare. This made Sasuke panic.

"fine fine I'll use it you win." He said and mutter something of uke's and girls being alike. His Sharingan came up and I stay there hoping I was right and also wrong.

"damn it your right" he growl and look at me "happy your right but there someone else too. Who I don't know I only read the chakra."

My eye went wide and it got even wider when I saw were it was going.

"ah Sasuke we got to get them out now." I yelled and point at the water fall. He nodded his head. He grab by hand and ran to were you guys were. We went in and I choke water. I thought the current wasn't that strong but it was. I tried to follow Sasuke but I lost him.

"SASKUE" I yelled trying to swim were I last saw him. When I got there he pop out of the water a little bit away from me. I scream his name and he look at me and saw towards me. He grab my arm and yelled "I got them". Then a log came towards us nothing knowing what to do Sasuke drag me under. Once it pass we came up towards the surface coughing water. My eyes grow wide and Sasuke didn't know what was I looking at so when he saw what I saw he had the same expression.

"SWIM" he yelled and we both tried to swim to the shore with you guys but fail. We were getting closer and closer. Until we were there we all fell down and scream. Well I think Sasuke scream like a girl. Dude the feeling wasn't good either it was a mixture of your life flashing so fast with the time going so slow kind of thing. Then splash all I could see was bubbles and I has I tried to swim up I choke on more water.

I tried to doggy paddle but more water came to mine mouth to make things worse I lost Sasuke and the other two. I tried to yelled but that only made things worse. Just then Saskue pop out of no where and scare the living crap out of me.

"baka cough is me." He snapped. I stop screaming and stare at him.

"where's Tobi and Oreo-chan?" I ask through the water. He look around and cruse so he dive inside the water. I stayed there floating waiting for him to come out. Once again he made me yelp as he came to close to me.

"Baka come help?" he snapped and drag me with him. I look under water and saw both of them and pull on Sasuke arm and point were they were. Sasuke nodded and both swam to were they were. I got Oreo while Sasuke got Tobi we both went back to the surface.

"Naruto follow me." Said chicken butt. So I did next I know he goes under water. So I do too and tried my best since it's hard to swim while holding on to another person. When Sasuke went up I copy him. For a moment I thought I lost him but he grab me by the my coat and drag me to shore.

I let you go and breath really fast to get air. I went to mine knees and kiss the ground.

"ah thanks god we made it." I said and rolled around it happily.

"dumbass." Mumble Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and ignored him that's when I noticed that the other two were breathing so I got nervous.

"er teme what about then they're not breathing and I don't know how to do the Cpr thingy." I said. Sasuke look at me annoyed.

"so we'll take them back home." He replied.

"but they'll died be then"

"if they didn't fell in the first place this won't happen. So let them wait."

"No."

"gah your so urg fine just copy what I do." He said. He went near Oreo and did the cpr thingy.

So I went to Tobi and tried it but it fail so I got the first thing I saw and that was a branch. I started hitting him in the stomach a lot of times. I stop until he cough some water.

Sasuke look at me and shock his head and put his arms cross over his chest.

"I sometimes wonder why am I even with you" he grumble.

"cause you love me." I replied and then ask the other two "are you guys aright?"

Oreo replied which I barely heard "been better" and pass out.

Sasuke sigh annoyed "now we still have to carry them."

**Normal P.O.V present.**

"so yeah that what happen and Konan and Temari help you out of your cloth and stuff." Explain Naruto. Oreo had her eyes wide and her mouth hanging.

"that's so unfair we fell and I didn't get to see it man that's bull." She said angrily crossing her arms. "and I have chicken butt's germ all over mine mouth."

Naruto chuckle.

"well a thank you won't been nice." Snap the Uchiha. "girls will have kill to what I just did to help your sorry ass."

"blah blah those are pansy." Object the red head and stuck her tongue out. Then she sneeze.

"ah don't tell me I have a cold." She whined.

"sort of it be gone tomorrow." Said Naruto.

"serves you right." Said the Uchiha grinning and she stuck her tongue at him.

Then a smell came by the room which made Oreo sniff. "yummy" and the said gril got out of bed and walk to the kitchen. She saw that Hinata was making ramen. Seeing that she went and sat at the couch. Tobi came out of no where and fell on the couch scaring her.

"gah a zombie die." She hissed and got a couch pillows and start hitting the poor boy.

"stop Tobi has a headache." He groan. Oreo stopped and lay on top of him.

"get of me." Whined the Uchiha.

"shut up pillow." Snap Oreo at the same time punch Tobi's back. The said boy groan more. He tried to shake her off but quit being to tired. At that moment Hinata came in and sweat drop.

"hm Oreo-chan there's a taco for in the kitchen." She said and left to her room. Oreo got up and went to the kitchen with Tobi following.

There was only one delicious mouth watering taco just sitting there waiting to be eaten. There was only one problem That both teen were hungry and there was one taco. Both glare at each other.

They were of running to the poor taco. Tobi was in the lead but Oreo tackle him. She got up and went and got it.

"hell ye ahahah" she got tackle by Tobi. He pinned her down and another Tobi came and got the taco.

"ha karma" he said. As he was about to eat the taco Oreo headbutt the clone and garb Tobi's foot by her legs and made him trip.

Both started fighting and rolling around trying to get the taco. Just then the most scariest thing happen. The taco got up and started moving by it self.

Both teen stop and stare at it with wide eyed.

"_who dares wake me from my sleep?"_ ask a angry taco. Both teens look at each other and point one other.

"_I'll kill you if you don't get a move on_" snap the taco. They both got up and then the taco growl and went towards them. Both went out screaming. Tobi yelled of being a 'good boy' while Oreo yelled 'attack of the killer taco'

When they were out of sight and weren't heard a shadow finger came out laughing. He went to the taco and pick it up.

"ha my taco" said the Pein happy of what he did. "no one will ever know"

* * *

**Reveiw por vabor**

**evil taco bwhahaha**

* * *


End file.
